A Sinful City Called Las Vegas
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto takes a vacation trip to the sinful city of Las Vegas with his two brothers Kurama and Menma. Sasuke and Shikamaru tag along trip. One night the Namikaze, Uzumaki brothers. Long with Uchiha, Sasuke and Shikamaru Nara enters a strip club name desert rose. That when Naruto meets a beautiful pink head girl with black and red hair. Marriage united them. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1 Menma tragic Accident

Chapter 1 Menma tragic accident

Warning this story is for mature readers only.

A Sinful city

You're a sinner, as I pointed a finger.

Towards her main entrance.

I can see it in your eyes,

You hide very well under a disguise

You welcome me with lust and desire on your face.

Am I a sinner she answers back.

My mind is corrupted by evil

As I give out an evil laugh (ha-ha)

Walking with the devil by my side isn't not easy.

As I smoke a cigarette, at the same time.

I'm inhaling and exhaling your polluted air.

My reflections of so many lights on brightening your path to enter my casino.

As you gamble with luck under my sinful ways.

No wonder I never slept at nights.

My sin keeps me awake at nights.

By St3rfire

Have you ever heard that saying what stays in vegas stays in vegas? I'm talking about the city of sin. That is wasted by desire, lust, and passion. To drag you along his sinful ways. Full of lies that involves drugs and a one night stand. To leave you with a sour taste of alcohol after the night is over. So many reflected lights. Shining throughout the night as it's brightening your path. As its welcomes you to gamble inside their casinos to drain you out from your riches. If you are a lucky man you might step inside a strip club. For a stripper to give you one night of pleasure. As you throw away your money. To make you stay inside their world full of sin.

Naruto P.O.V

I and my two brothers, remember when we were five years old. Before bedtime, mother will tell us a bedtime story. As she sat down on her favorite rocking chair. As the books of memory lane open wide. I saw how mother took a long breath before she continues with her storytelling. I can tell she was happy to have us. By giving us the biggest grin. She will yell out loud that her happiest moments. Was when the doctor told her the good news. She was expecting triplets. I'm not the only child my parents had. Mother with a smile on her face. Mother will give us details about our birth. I was the first one to be born. Then my brother Menma was born after me. The last one to be born was Kurama. I hated it when they spoil us to death.

I had everything in the world. But...but I was disgusted to live a life that everything was giving to you on a golden platter. Instead of earning it with your own sweat. I couldn't express any emotions or feelings how I felt. I wanted to scream up to the heavens to let go of my frustration. I wanted to go to a normal school. Have a couple of friends to chill with. I fantasize that I will fall in love with a beautiful girl. That had pink hair mixed with black and red. That has colored eyes maybe some emerald green. To settle down with a family of my own. But...but no, no, no it did not happen my way. My parents paid for my brothers and me to go to a paid school. They had everything planned out for us. I hate it when they interfered with mines and Menma's and Kurama's life.

My brother Kurama had a wicked grin as he looked at me. "Naruto let's drive are Harley's to discovered new horizons," Kurama said.

"Come on don't be a chicken" he shouted. "We! can be free as the birds". I blank out I couldn't answer him.

Menma smacked me from behind to snapped me out. "You're such an Idiot both of them said in unison." I regretted it badly. After four years of high school. My parents send my two brothers and I. To studied business and financial. My dad wanted us to take over the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation. So he can retire together with mother. My Father also paid a famous doctor by the name of lady Tsunade. To teach my brothers and me about medical techniques to become doctors. My father will drive my brothers and I, to Konoha hospital to attend her medical classes after school. After she was done teaching us for four years, she disappeared out nowhere. My brothers and I were 18- years- old when we graduated from high school and medical school.

My father Minato wanted us to learn medical for an emergency and for the business as well. Let me tell you little a bit about my parents. My parents are multi-billionaires from a huge corporation the Namikaze, Uzumaki. My father Minato is a handsome man with blue eyes and blond hair. No wonder mother fall in love with him. He will give you the widest grin when he greeted you. My mother Kushina beautiful women with long red hair with violet eyes. She makes me laugh with her pranks. She will give you her widest grin. But...but I should warn you if you ever get her mad. You better hide away under a rock. With a powerful punch. She can send you flying on kushina express all the way to the hospital. Let me tell you more about my family the Namikaze, Uzumaki. We are very united people and very close to each other as family. We are loveable and loving people. We are very protected people when it comes to protecting our loved ones. Something changes that atmosphere into a depressing one.

Naruto Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday. The weather was undisturbing there were a couple of black clouds. It began to rain hard. The streets were getting wet. I and Menma and Kurama were 20- years- old. At the time. A couple of friends from Konoha's university invited us to a fraternal party. As my two brothers and I got ready to go. I was wearing an orange polo shirt. With a black leather jacket with the Uzumaki swirl. To complete my attired, I was wearing black slacks. My long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. You can see on each side three braids. You can also see a reflection of three different colored hair. My hair is blond with black and red hair blend together.

Menma was wearing a red polo shirt with black slacks. And a red leather jacket with the Uzumaki swirl as well. His hair was also longer and shaggy looking -style like my father Minato. He had it pulled back into a ponytail. He has red and black hair with blond tips. The last person to get dress was my brother Kurama. Black polo shirt with black slacks. And an orange leather jacket with the Uzumaki swirl. His hair was also long as mine. He had it pulled back into a ponytail with a braid. He was born with black and orange-red colored hair. All three of us got are fathers eyes. Let me continue what happen that day. After we finish getting dressed, my brothers and I headed towards are Harley's. My Harley was black with orange stripes with a small fox in the middle.

I put my helmet on. And my fingerless black leather gloves. My brothers were doing the same putting on their fingerless leather gloves and their helmets. Menma Harley was black with red stripes coming down. With a small fox design in the middle. Kurama Harley was also black with orange stripes with a fox design in the middle. Before we left to the party, Menma had hidden a small bottle of sake. I looked at him you "sneaky fox" I said. He just gives me one of his widest grins. He took a sip of the sake. When he finish taking a sip he passed it. To me and then I passed it to Kurama. I saw Kurama passing the bottle of sake back to Menma. Menma took another sip. He passes the bottle to me to take another sip. After I was done, I give it to Kurama. He took the last sip. Before giving it back to Menma. I saw Menma hiding it again. I shouted at my brothers let's have some fun guys. The sounds Harley's can be heard as they left the Namikaze, Uzumaki mansion.

The sound of loud music can be heard in the background. Girls laughing as they talked about who was the cutest boys on campus.

I can tell that someone spike the punch. I dance with a couple of random girls holding a bottle of Tequila. I made a sour face when I suck on the lemon. After dancing me and Gaara played spin the bottle, that caused me to kiss a couple of random girls. Menma was making out with girl name Akira inside the closet. Kurama was puffing a cigarette while he played strip poker with Sasuke, Uchiha, and two random girls that were only wearing their bras and panties. The party died out at 3:00 A.M. Before we left my brothers and I pump fist with are fraternal brothers. Sasuke was showing his bared chest and Itachi was covered with lipstick. Shikamaru and Gaara were passed out on top of a table hugging two naked women. Kiba and Shino and Choji were passed out on the cold floor. On the floor, there was empty beer bottles and poker card, and empty bags of chips scatter around.

We wave goodbye to them as we headed out. It has not stopped raining so we hurry up to arrived home.

As I lit a cigarette placed it in my mouth. As we drove away from the campus. The sounds of Harley's can be heard all over the streets. I was getting upset that my black leather jacket was getting wet. All of the sudden Menma Harley was hit hard in the back. By a car that was zig-zagging. I can tell the driver was drinking. Because I can see how his eyes were closing as he stirs the wheel. With the impact, Menma flew out from his Harley as his body did a black flip. As his body crashed against the front window. Shatter glass was scattered around Menma body. You can see blood spewing out, like a volcano from the open wound, that was made on his right cheek by a piece of glass.

His left hand was bent backward. You can see his bone from his elbow popped out. His leather red leather jacket was ripped in different places. "SHIT", I can hear my brother screaming from the top of his lung due to pain. As I looked at my brother Kurama. I can hear him talking on his cell phone to send an ambulance over. I cursed to myself I couldn't help him. I was not carrying my medical kit with me, I left it inside my black Mazda mx-5 Miata prat. A couple of minutes has passed by. I can hear the sound of an ambulance. and the sound of a police car. I heard a couple of footsteps heading my way. I saw the paramedics and Fugaku Sasuke father walking towards Kurama and I. Sasuke father spoke with a strong voice. "What happen here!?" he shouted out. I began to explain what happen from the beginning to the end. As he wrote a police report. I saw how the paramedics helping my brother Menma into a stretcher.

Sasuke father was done writing his police report as he handcuffed the driver that crash into Menma Harley. When I was done with my explanation. I walked towards the paramedics to check on my brother condition. Menma was laying on his right side due to his injury arm. As I show them my medical Id. I asked one of the paramedics if, I can borrow his stethoscope to listening to his heart. The sound of his heartbeat sounded like someone was hitting a drum so hard. I was worry that he could end up having a heart attack due to the impact. After I placed two of my fingers on his carotid artery on the side of his neck. To check on his pulse, it was normal.

As I saw paramedics wrote everything down. I asked the paramedics to give me a pair of medical gloves. As I put on my medical gloves. My brother Kurama was helping me to clean his open wound on his right cheek with a non-sterile gauze sponge. As he pours some water on his face, to wiped the dry blood. After he was done cleaning his wound. I saw how he picked up one of the medical tweezers, to grabbed one of the cotton balls. As he pours some Isopropyl alcohol into a small bowl. When he was done pouring the Isopropyl alcohol, he dipped the cotton ball into the Isopropyl alcohol, as he gently dabs the cotton ball over his open wound to disinfect the wound.

"Hey" Kurama can you pass me needle kit with the suture thread, I'm going to stitch his wound. Kurama spoke "Naruto before I give you the needle kit. I need to do one more thing to Menma. I need to give him a shot to sedated him. "I forgot all about that," Kurama said.

"Go ahead Kurama give him the shot," I said. I saw my brother Kurama give him the shot. Then he looked at me as his eyes turn crimson with madness for seeing his brother Menma in this condition. As he cursed under his breath "FUCK" he said. His eyes turn back to his cerulean colored eyes. I'm done Naruto go ahead with the stitching, as he passed me the needle kit with the suture thread. "Thank you Kurama," I said. As he passes me the needle kit.

"Your welcome! Naruto" my brother responded. I knew it Kurama carried a medical kit. As I took a long breath before, I began to stitch him up. My eyes widen as I saw the needle go in and out of his skin. A couple of minutes has passed, I was done stitching his wound on his face and arm. I cut the suture thread with medical scissors. I removed the medical gloves to put on a fresh pair. I wanted to check if Menma didn't have any broken bones. I slowly run my fingers up and down his neck. When I was done doing that, I slowly moved his head gently to one side to another. Everything was fine no broken neck. I instructed the paramedics to but on a neck collar just in cause. "Okay! Doctor. Namikaze, Uzumaki anything else?" before we headed towards the hospital they said unison. I responded to their question "NO!"

Kurama and I followed the ambulance towards Konoha's hospital riding on are Harleys. As we arrived at the hospital parking lot. Kurama and I parked are Harley's next to the ambulance, as we walked through the emergency entrance. Kurama and I show are medical ID. I instructed some of the nurses to do an MRI on the patient if there was sign's of blood inside his brain. And then send him to have some X-rays done on his left hand. I give some instruction to my brother Kurama to called mother and father. Kurama gives me a small nod as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to dial the number.

I saw Kurama taking a long breath to relax before he spoke to mother. I heard him very clearly explaining to his mother what happen. I can hear my mother crying as her voice quiver with fear is he "okay!?" she ask. Kurama responded to her question. "Mother Naruto instructed the nurse to do an MRI on his brain and an X-ray on his left arm. We will not find out until he reads the images. I heard mother crying voice again "Your father and I are on the way" she shouted!" "Okay," mother Kurama said before mother hangs up. My brother and I waited near the nurses station. A couple of hours has passed. I was reading the MRI's and the X-rays. Thank god there were no signs of blood in his brain. But...but he did have a broken left arm. So I instructed the nurses again to prepared him for surgery.

Mother and father arrived two hours after Kurama spoke to them. I was walking out from the doctor lounge holding a cup of coffee. I saw mother pacing back and forth. My father was trying to calm her by whispering into her ears. Mother spot me as she walked towards me. "Naruto how is my baby doing." Mother, Menma is doing okay don't worry" I said. What I can tell you is that MRI there was no signs of blood to his brain. His X-rays show that he has a broken left arm. With the help of Kurama, we are going to perform surgery on his left arm. Mother whispered into my ear "Send a nurse to inform dad and me how the surgery went." I whispered back into her ear "okay mother" I well. A couple minute has passed by I saw one of the nurses coming towards me. Dr. Namikaze, Uzumaki the patient, is ready for surgery. I shouted at her with a "thank you."

As I walked into the surgery room. Kurama was already dressed in his medical scrubs. He was ready to assist me with the surgery. As I scrub my hands with soap all the way to the top before rinsing them with hot water. One of the nurses helps me to put on my medical scrubs and gloves. When she was done helping me, I walked toward my brother Menma. I looked at him he was sedated. On his right hand, you can see an IV needle. I yelled to Kurama to pass me the scalpel to do a small cut, as I looked at the X-rays. I was sweating bullets as one of the nurses wiped my forehead.

As I gently relocated his humeral lesser tubercle and his humeral greater tubercle back together on the humeral head. And then I gently reconnect his radius head back to his humeral capitulum. The same nurse wiped my forehead again. When I was done I stitch the open wound on his arm. As I removed my medical scrubs. I give instruction to the nurse, to take the patient back to his room for recovery. As I used one of my fingers to signal Kurama to followed me. I was whispering into Kurama ear to inform are parents that Menma is out of surgery. And that they can see him know.

I took a small nap on a small white couch. Where Menma was recovering. My mother wakes me up with her shouting "Oh, my baby" as she kissed Menma all over his face. My mother went into depression state due to Menma. She stops eating, she lost some weight. I had to help her to bathed with the help of my brother Kurama. I had to feed her like a baby. I had to change her clothes and comb her hair. I was not ashamed to help her out she was my mother. Dad couldn't help her either because he suffers a heart attack. I was able to stabilize it on time.

I was trying to figure out why he was in a comatose state for four years. If there was no bleeding in the brain. But...I figured it out his head hit hard when it crash against the car window. There was some swollen in the brain. As the season came and went. There were no days or time or hours that Kurama and I spend time with Menma. I cried a couple tears seeing him in that condition. Being connected to a heart monitor. Breathing through an oxygen mask. An IV needle on his right arm. On the side of his stomach, you can see a clear tube attach, to clean his stomach from any waste.

Kurama and I will change his feeding tube at the end of the day. There was one time that Kurama help me to give Menma a sponge bath. Inside Menma subconscious mind. He will speak. This is embarrassing my brothers giving me a sponge bath. Oh, this feels good a head massage. As I whispered into his ear to get better for mama. Kurama loved to comb his hair. He pulled it back into a ponytail with a couple of braids. four years pass by quickly. Menma recovered from his coma. Kurama was helping me to teach Menma how to feed himself. How to get dress. We also teach him how to speak. We had to teach him about business and financial and medical all over. Mother also recovered from her depression. I instructed father to do some physical therapy for his heart. And to eat healthy besides ramen.

End of Flashback.

AN 1: A Sinful city is love story based on desire, passion and lust. With mix emotions and feelings of hatred, fear and love. 27-year-old Naruto takes a vacation trip to the sinful city of Las Vegas with his two brothers Kurama and Menma. To celebrated their 28 birthday. Sasuke and Shikamaru tags along with them. One night the Namikaze, Uzumaki brothers. And the Uchiha brothers with Nara Shikamaru enters a strip club name desert rose. That when Naruto meets a beautiful 18-year-old pink head girl with black and red hair. Something happens to them as they united them as one soul. But he doesn't know that she's hurting and bleeding being abandoned by her mother Lady Tsunade. The truth will be revealed on sakura and her sisters abandoned. There be more pairings added as the story progress. This Story Is Rate M for strong language and Adult content. There be some lemons later on as the story progress. Some fighting scene will be involved. Some cursing and gore and violence. Naruto and his brothers do have the fox whiskers, but they don't have the Kyuubi chakra, that's including Kurama This story takes in the modern world of Konoha. No flamers or haters. You can leave a review to let me know what you think. Or you can favorite or follow, I don't mind at all. I don't care that much for the reviews. I just like to write for fun.

AN 2: Sakura, Shayla, and Ino are triplets but they are sisters.

AN 3: Temari and Karin are sisters but they are cousins with Sakura, Shayla, and Ino. Shizune is their mother.


	2. Chapter 2 A wild night for the boys

Normal P.O.V

It's been five years since the tragic accident. With the help of his brothers, Menma was back to his old self. Smoking a couple of cigarettes. And drinking brandy with coke on top of his roof. As he flips the pages of a magazine called hot girls on Harleys. Sometimes his brothers Naruto and Kurama will join him on the rooftop. Naruto will drink sex on the beach cocktail. As he flips a magazine of pink heads wearing short nurse uniform. Showing their perky nipples. He knew that the models they used a pink wigs or they dye their hair. He will ask Menma to lit a cigarette for him. As he continues to flip through his favorite magazine. Kurama will drink a screwdriver made of 1.5 oz Smirnoff no.21 vodka. 6oz of orange juice. He will also lit a cigarette as he flips a magazine of hot blonde chicks. And when he saw them. He felt like they were reading his mind. He loves a blonde chick with blue eyes.

Naruto will start a small conversation.

"Who had the most lap dances?," Naruto asked.

"Menma will raise his hand, shouted me!"

Kurama couldn't believe it.

Inside his mind, he was thinking it was Naruto because he was a little pervert.

The second question that Naruto will ask.

"Raise your hand who had a couple of blowjobs?" Naruto ask.

Three hands went up into the air.

Kurama asked, "Menma how many."

Menma will answer "five in one night with different girls," he said.

Naruto and Kurama their eyes got wide as a saucer. They were speechless they could say anything.

"What about you Naruto," Menma asked.

Naruto will answer "2 in one night" he shouted at Menma.

"And you! Kurama" Naruto pointed at him with his finger.

"Three" Kurama answer back to Naruto.

They will blush to each other as they continue with their perverted questions.

Let me tell you about Menma Namikaze, Uzumaki. Being 27-years old. He is a good looking man with a six pack.

He is the crazy one between Naruto and Kurama. Besides drinking and smoking cigarettes. He will go to a strip club spending thousands on laps dances and a couple of blowjobs. But he will not go that far to make love to one of them. His desires are to make love to women with red and black hair.

Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki is a hyperactive and a loud one. Being 27-years old he is also a handsome man with an 8-pack

He is the one that will brighten any one day. He will wake up at 4:00 a.m. for a morning run. When he was done with his morning run. He will get ready to work at the hospital and his father company. After work, he will join Menma on his wildest Adventures at a strip club. He will also spend thousands of dollars on lap dances and two blowjobs with two different girls. Naruto will hold his urges of making love to them. As he searches for his pinkette with green eyes.

Kurama Namikaze, Uzumaki being 27-year old. He also handsome men with An 8 pack. He is also a wild one being a stunt rider at nights. As he enjoys a stroll on his Harley. He will kill and die for his brothers. He will join his brothers at the strip club. He will also spend thousands of dollars on laps dances and also a couple of blowjobs. He will not go that far with the strippers. His desires are to making love to a blonde girl with blue eyes.

The Uchiha brothers will meet them at the strip club after their shifts end at the police station. Sasuke and Itachi. When they arrived at the strip club. They were rude but not in a bad way.

They will shout, "let's get the party started people," they both said in unison.

Some of the strippers yell the "Uchiha boys are here!" as they blow kisses at them. A couple of moaning sounds escape from their lips.

As you enter the strip club you can hear music playing in a sensual way. Bright neon lights reflecting towards the strippers. The smell of sweat and sex triggers your nose. The taste of alcohol running down your throat.

The sound of voices coming from everywhere.

"Take it off baby," A man said as he watches nearby.

Sasuke shouted, "I want to lick your pussy!"

A whistling sound come from Menma.

Kurama was drooling like crazy.

Naruto was trying to control himself. He can feel his dick getting hard.

They will watch a couple of strippers dancing nude on the strip pole. Drinking some scotch or brandy on the rocks. Smoking a couple of cigarettes. For spending a couple of thousands of dollars. Some of the strippers will give them a couple of lap dances. And to brighten their night. They will end up with a couple of blowjobs leaving them with a smile on their faces. Sasuke will not go that far on making love. He has the desire to make passionate love to a redhead with classes.

None of the women that give Naruto and his brothers a blowjob will not swallow their seeds. Their seeds will spill on their breast. The same for Sasuke.

Itachi fell in love with blue headed girl with gray eyes. She was wearing lavender eyes shadow. They were on the same hard rock band called the Akatsuki during their high school years.

She will give him the best blowjob at the end. He will end up making love to her. Her stripper name was Sapphire.

Konan was the pillar of her family. Her father passes away from a heart attack. When she was 15-years old. She started working as a waitress. At nights she works at the strip club. Her mother was diagnosed with cancer. So she had to take care of her mother. Itachi knew about her past. He still loves her because she had a good heart.

The owner of the strip club the white fang, was Kakashi, Hatake. Naruto and Menma and Kurama, martial arts teacher. He is a major perverted. Always reading an Icha-Icha book. Writing by a famous pervert by the name of Jiraiya.

Minato was pacing back and forth waiting for his adult boys to come home. After their little adventure at the strip club. He knew that boys will be boys. He will give them an advice to always protect themselves. He didn't want to be a grandfather yet.

"We know father," they said in unison.

"Fuck every night is the same advice" Naruto shouted. As he paces back and forth.

Minato roar with an angry voice "Naruto stop your swearing."

"I have a hangover can we talked about it in the morning," Menma said.

"NO!" Minato yells at Menma.

Menma screams "Shit" as he massages his head from the pain.

Kurama growl at his father. "FUCK."

"We are full grown men dad. We know what we are doing?" all three shouted union said.

A loud female voice came from one of the bedrooms. "BE QUITE" she screams out loud for them to hear. Stop your whining. It's very late, I'm tired, let me go back to sleep" she complain.

"Sorry! dear" Minato responded.

"Get your ass back to bed Minato", kushina shouted.

"Yes love" Minato responded.

Minato looked at his three boys. He yelled at them by calling their names Naruto, Menma, and Kurama go to bed. "Is 2:00 a.m in the morning?" Minato shouted.

"Yes, dad they shouted in unison."

Naruto and Menma and Kurama drag their feet as they climb the stairs to go to bed.

Minato was behind them. He also drags his feet. And he smacks them from behind.

"OUCH," they all shouted as they rub their neck.

Minato was loving and caring father. He loves his boys so much that he will spoil them.

Kushina was a loving and caring mother. She will leave the scolding to her husband. When it's come to women and strip clubs. Or anything related to sex issues.

After spending a couple of hours inside a strip club. With a hangover. They will get up and go to work. The Namikaze, Uzumaki brothers were taught to be responsible men.

Let me give you a tour of the Namikaze, Uzumaki Mansion. Being surrounded by trim green grass. On the center, there is a path made of cement. In the middle of the path. You can see a fountain. Behind you can see a black gate with gold trims. In front of the mansion. You can see bushes of different colored roses, pink and red and some yellow and white and peach color roses. Those are kushina favorite flowers. She planned them herself

Be careful as you climb the three steps. Let me open the door for you. I'm one of the maids my name is Luna. Come inside and follow me.

As you can see the floors are white ceramic. With the Uzumaki swirl design in the middle.

On the left side of the stairs. You can see two black couch with small orange pillows. In between of the two couch a red coffee table.

On the right side, you can see the kitchen.

The floors are black marble and the countertops are red marble with brown cabinets. On the center. You can see the dinner table with five chairs. Their material is made of silk.

Follow me luna pointed a finger. As we continue with the tour. Be careful on climbing the stairs. You can see in the middle of the stairs a black regal traditional oriental rug.

On your right-hand side is Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki room. Let take a peak, should we?

As we open his door from his room. You can see his walls are painted two different colors. One side is orange and the other side is black. His entire room is covered by a burnt orange chobi quality wool area rug. On the left side, you can see a balcony. With black silk material curtains hanging down. As you notice there are different picture frames hanging on the walls. Some of those pictures are Naruto with his fraternal friends. And some of them are. When he was growing up. On the center, you can see two couches. One is black and the other is orange. In between the couches. You can see a small black coffee table with a medium fox design. On the right-hand corner, you can see a desk with a laptop. Behind the desk, there is a bookshelf, with a variety of books.

As we walked towards the bathroom to the center. You can see a large black ceramic tub. On my right, you can see the shower stall with see-through glass doors. On the left side, you can see a huge mirror with four light bulbs. Underneath you can see two sinks made out of orange marble. Let's check the master bedroom. One side of the wall is painted black. The other side of the wall is painted an orange color. His floor is covered with a black carpet. If you paid close attention you can see a larger orange fox with nine-tail in the middle of the carpet laying next to a cherry blossom tree. You can see my master's bedsheets are a mix of two set's of color. Orange silk sheets and a black silk blanket. He has one orange and one black pillow. Next to his bed a Sauder Parklane nightstand, cinnamon cherry color. If you paid attention there are two huge organize walking closet. Naruto is also an organized man she added.

Let's go check on Menma bedroom is next from Naruto.

Luna opens the door "come in" she shouted.

Menma room was decorated the same way as Naruto. On the center of his room was all covered by a black Persian rug. On the left side was a balcony with red silk material curtains. There were lots of picture hanging on the walls. Some of those pictures are Menma with his fraternal friends. And some of them are. When he was growing up. On the center, you can see two couches. One is black and the other one is red. In between the couches you can see a small black coffee table with a Harley design. On the right-hand corner, you can see a desk with a laptop. Behind the desk, there is a bookshelf, with a variety of books. One side of the wall is painted black. On the other side was painted red. His bathroom was the same as Naruto, but instead, it has red marble for the two sinks.

"Are you curious about how Menma master bedroom looks," luna asked.

Menma master bedroom his covered with a red carpet with a redhead girl wearing a sexy lingerie. One side of the wall is painted black. On the other sided is painted red with a harley's design. Next to his bed you can see a nightstand. Menma sheets are a red color made out of silk material. And his blanket is a made out of black silk material. With mix colors pillows a red and black. If you paid attention there are two huge organize walking closet. Menma is also an organized man she added.

Know let's see how Kurama bedroom looks. He is next door from Menma.

Kurama was the same as Naruto orange and black walls. With black silk curtains hanging down to covered the balcony. His entire room was covered by a black Persian rug. As you notice there are different picture frames hanging on the walls. Some of those pictures are kurama with his fraternal friends, and some of them are when he was growing up. On the center, you can see two couches. One is black and the other is orange. In between the couches you can see a small black coffee table, with a medium fox design. On the right-hand corner, you can see a desk with a laptop. Behind the desk, there is a bookshelf, with a variety of books.

The same bathroom as Naruto and Menma. Let's check Kurama master bedroom. One side of the wall is painted black. The other side of the wall is painted an orange color. His floor is covered with a black carpet. If you paid close attention you can see a larger orange fox with nine-tail in the middle of the carpet laying down with a blonde girl with blue eyes as a design. You can see my master bedsheets are a mix of two sets of color. Orange silk sheets and a black silk blanket. He has one orange and one black pillow. Next to his bed a sauder parklane nightstand, cinnamon cherry color. If you paid attention there are two huge walking organize closet. Kurama is also an organized man.

Minato and Kushina room, let's take a peak. Their wall is painted with two colors. One side is painted a cherry red color. On that other side is painted a white color. The same decoration pictures on the wall of the family. Painted by a famous artist by the name of Sai. The entired room is covered by an abstract red area rug. On the left side, you can see a balcony with a red and white curtains. The same bathroom as Naruto and Menma and Kurama. Minato and kushina master bedroom are covered by an abstract red area rug. One side of their wall is painted a white color. On that other side is painted a cherry red color with a family portrait of Minato and kushina standing. Naruto and menma and kurama are five-year-old. They are sitting down on three small bikes.

Okay, we need to climb to the third floor. On my right-hand side. You can see a huge hall for social events for the family.

Next to the hall. You can see a huge room that is for the Namikaze, Uzumaki boys. On the middle, you can see a huge bar. With champagne glass hanging down. A pool table in the center.

On the left side, you can see the gym, with all types of exercises machine. On the left side corner. You can see vending machines. Next to the vending machine. You can see a brown door. Inside that room, there is a huge hot tub to relax sore muscles. After a good workout and inside swimming pool.

If you look through one of the windows. You can see a large swimming pool. With the Uzumaki swirl design inside the water.

The builder of the Namikaze, Uzumaki mansion a famous wood user by name Yamato. And he is also the chef of the family.

I hope you enjoy the tour of the Namikaze, Uzumaki mansion.


	3. Chapter 3 A conversation between brother

Normal P.O.V

It's was a typical Monday. That kind of day.

You don't want to get up from the bed.

Those days you confuse yourself by thinking is Saturday, not Monday.

It's was still dark outside and the sun was not even out yet.

Naruto was cranky he only sleep 2 hours instead of an 8-hour sleep. He was so tired. It was four o clock in the morning.

He growls out of anger as soon, as he heard his alarm clock making a beep sound. He grabs one of his pillows and he throws it against his alarm clock

"Shut the hell up," Naruto shouted.

Oh, my god Naruto had the body of a god. A well-toned body with 8 pack. His butt cheeks were firm and tight.

Naruto had a habit of always sleeping in the nude. With the sheets just covering his butt cheeks.

Naruto stretches his whole body. Slowly he moves his right hand up and down touching the empty spot. He closes his eyes imagining that he was caressing a women naked body. After making love all night.

And he felt a part of his body getting hard. Just by thinking about it. A moan escaped his lips.

He shed a couple of tears he wanted the love of a beautiful green eye beauty. Sleeping next to him in the nude as well.

He slowly got up from his bed. A loud yawn escapes from his lips.

He walked towards his dresser. With mighty force, he opens one of his dresser drawers to grab a pair of sweatpants. No shirt no shoes on. He just walked out from his room. Showing his bared chest. His long hair reaches his butt cheeks.

Two more alarms were making a loud sound.

Menma and Kurama inside their mind were cursing every word in the alphabet. For the alarm clock to shut the hell up. They were tired. They wanted to go back to sleep until 2:00 p.m

It was a habit for them to wake up at four in the morning to do a couple of exercises. Before getting ready for work at the hospital and their father's company

Menma and Kurama enjoy sleeping in the nude as well. Oh, my god they also had the body of a god.

And they cried as they caress the empty spot on their bed. There desire to have naked women next to them after making love.

They both roar out of anger. They prayed to kami to help them find their dream girl soon.

Menma and Kurama heard soft footsteps. Passing by there room.

They Knew that it was Naruto heading towards the gym. So they quickly grab a pair of sweatpants, and they walked out of their rooms.

Menma and Kurama closing their door behind them. They were showing their muscular chest, as they flex their muscles. They were also barefooted and no shirt. They follow Naruto towards the gym. They open the door with a strong pull. They walked inside closing the door behind them.

Naruto walked towards the corner of the gym. He grabs the remote control to turn on the radio. To played some music he didn't care if they were listening to rap or Spanish. He just wanted to hear some music to do his early run and some weight lifting after.

He walks back towards his brothers Menma and Kurama. Next to the main entrance of the door. There are four steps to go up, to the second level of the gym. Naruto and Menma and Kurama began to climb. As they reach the last step Kurama opens the door. Naruto went inside being followed by Menma. Kurama was the last to enter. He closed the door behind him. The sound of music echo through the speakers.

They enter a huge empty room. A thin carpet covered the whole area of the room. It was a light brown colored. On the center, you can see a couple of exercises mats.

They slowly stretch their legs before they began.

This part of the gym is there favorite because they can release all of their stress. And they can curse and scream to release their anger. They can also kick and punch the walls to release everything inside.

Thank god that room was sound proof

Menma started a conversation

"I still have a headache from last night" he shouted.

"FUCK!" dad he had to keep us all night with his lectures" Kurama yell.

"SHIT I only sleep 2 hours" Naruto screamed.

"I want to find my dream girl, but...but where can I find her" Menma said with a sad voice.

"Me too!" Kurama shouted

"I wonder if I'm going to find my green eye beauty", Naruto said.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama they shed a couple of tears.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama did 50 laps.

There chest rise and fall with every inhaling and exhaling they did.

When boys were done with their laps. They walked towards the middle of the room. They laid down on the exercises mats. Getting ready to do some abdominals exercise.

Naruto began to count 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...each time his body raise and fall back down to the mat. Counting all the way to one hundred.

Menma and Kurama were also counting each time. Their body raise and fall back down to the mat. Counting all the way to one hundred.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama were breathing hard. As they look up at the ceiling.

Naruto got up to stretch his body one more time.

Menma and Kurama did the same.

Naruto walked toward a small table, to grab his fingerless glove before he started lifting weights. Menma and Kurama did the same. Following Naruto towards the small table. They also grab their fingerless gloves.

You can see a couple of weight lifting machines standing against the walls. They walked towards the weight lifting machines.

Naruto sat down on one of the weight lifting machines. He began to pull. The cord moves up and down, as he lifted the weights.

Kurama sat on another machine. He used his feet to lift the weights.

Menma was laying down on the bench. As he lifted the weights. You can see his hands going up and down.

As they continue their conversation.

"I can't see myself without my dream girl" Menma shouted.

"I know that feeling" Kurama responded.

"We need to do something about it" Naruto shouted.

"What do you mean", Menma asked Naruto.

"Do you have a plan Naruto," Kurama asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto responded to Kurama question.

"Tell us Naruto" Kurama and Menma both shouted in unison.

"Oh, you guys are interested" Naruto shouted.

"Listen carefully I'm going to say this once," Naruto said to Menma and Kurama.

"We are going on a trip to A Sinful city of Las Vegas," Naruto said.

"Do you think we are going to find are dream girl there!" Kurama and Menma both said in unison.

"Yeah! I have a feeling we are" Naruto shouted.

"When are we leaving Kurama and Menma," asked.

"We leaving this Thursday" Naruto answer back.

"I can't wait for that day to come," Naruto said.

"Me either!" Menma answer back.

"Me too!" Kurama shouted.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama walked out. closing the door behind them. Naruto pushes a button nearby to turn off the stereo. Before walking out of the gym. They slowly walked towards their rooms. Naruto closed his door behind him as he walked towards his bathroom.

He peels off his sweat pants. He was completely naked it. He was going to take a nice hot shower. To relax his aching muscles from his morning exercise. It only took him 30 minutes to finish his shower. To get ready in his doctor scrubs. They were orange and black.

Naruto did three braids on each side, pulling it back into a ponytail.

Naruto pushes the button to speak to Yamato, on his speaker phone.

Yamato answer the call.

"Goodmorning" Naruto he said.

"Goodmorning as well" Naruto answer.

"Do you need something Naruto?," Yamato asked.

"Yes can you make me some scrambled eggs, with the side of bacon, and some toast," Naruto said.

"Yes sir anything else," Yamato said.

"Fresh squeezed orange juice and a cup of coffee, two sugars and one of cream" Naruto answer back.

"I will have your breakfast ready by the time you walk down stairs," Yamato said.

"Thank you Yamato," Naruto said as he released the call button.

Naruto walks out of his room closing his door behind him. He saw his brothers Menma and Kurama. Menma had a red and black doctor scrub. Kurama was wearing orange and black doctor scrubs.

Menma hair was done in a couple of braids and it was pull back into a ponytail.

Kurama hair was also pull back into a ponytail.

Slowly they walked down the stairs, as they reach the final step. They walked towards the kitchen to eat their breakfast before they head out the door.

Naruto drove his Mazda towards the hospital.

Menma drove his red convertible sports car.

Kurama drove his 2015 honda accord coupe ex-l2dr car.

At the hospital, Naruto did a heart surgery. One of the patients heart was not beating probably. The patient had an artery cloak.

Kurama gives a 12-year-old child a sponge bath. He was in a comatose stage.

Menma was chasing a maniac all over the hospital. He was running away from Menma because he hates shots.


	4. Chapter 4 One crazy day at the hospital

Naruto P.O.V

Tuesday and Wednesday came by like a lightning bolt. I and Kurama and Menma finish are work at the Namikaze, Uzumaki company. It was 1:00 o clock in the afternoon. As we walked out towards the parking lot. The weather was so cold. I can smell wet dirty from the falling rain. I was so tired of dealing with paperwork.

I and my brothers started a conversation as we continue to walk towards the parking lot.

"Someone accidentally staple their finger, I had to remove the staple with a medical tweezer" Menma laugh.

"Someone spill coffee on my business suit, "Kurama said.

"I fall sleep on my desk," Naruto said.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama they drove towards the hospital.

An hour has passed since Naruto and Kurama and Menma arrived.

It was 2:00 o clock in the afternoon.

Someone came through the emergency entrance. She was crying like a baby. That her boyfriend left her for kissing with another man in front of him. She told the paramedics that she cut her veins just to enjoy the pain. She was going through for losing him. That she regretted kissing her boyfriend best friend. Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

Around 6:00 p.m the paramedics brought a 24-year-old man through the emergency entrance. He was yelling and cursing at paramedics like a maniac. Menma was there to receive him at the main entrance. The man scream from the top his lungs.

"Please...please removed this stupid pencil from my ass," the man said.

"What happen dude" Menma shouted.

"I'm embarrassed to explain Doctor" he responded.

"If you need medical treatment to remove an object from your ass. You better start explain know" Menma yell at him.

"I was making love to my lover, And my girlfriend Mary doesn't know I'm gay. She came home after work and saw me in the act. She was furious so she grabs a pencil and she shoved inside my ass. And after she shoved the pencil. She shouted we are done." "My girlfriend Mary pack her stuff and left my apartment for good. slamming the door hard after she left. I cursed at myself for not telling her the truth. I love Tom and Mary both. Tom also left me for cheating with Mary."

Menma shouted to a couple of nurses prepared. The surgery room we have a pencil to removed. The Nurses just give a giggle and walked towards the surgery room.

Naruto gives out a loud chuckle as he heard that.

He was busy doing a minor surgery. He was stitching the women cut. To stop the bleeding.

Inside of Menma mind, he was laughing so hard, that he almost shit his pants.

The hours were passing by quickly. Injured people were coming through emergency entrance like lighting bolts.

It was around 10:00 p.m when pregnant women came through the emergency entrance. She was in labor. Kurama was nearby so he received the patient. The paramedics explain to Doctor Kurama that inside the ambulance her water broke.

Kurama shouted to a couple of nurses nearby.

''Prepared the delivery room a baby is coming" Kurama said. The nurses run towards the delivery room to prepared everything.

The women began to scream "removed this baby out of me know" as one of the nurses push her in a wheelchair.

Kurama follows behind as he rubs the back of his neck. He whispers "shit, this going to be a long night."

Inside the delivery room

A nurse was helping Kurama to deliver the baby.

Kurama was wearing his doctor mask, as he put on his medical gloves.

The nurse was wiping the young girl forehead.

Kurama was in position between the women legs.

The nurse instructed the young women to blow into her finger. To pretend it was a birthday candle. This will help you to relax as you push the baby out.

Kurama shouted "push"

The women scream from the pain, as she pushes the baby out.

A couple of minutes has passed by. And the sound of a small cried. Echo through the hospital room.

"Congratulation ma'am it's a boy," Kurama said. As he cut the umbilical cord.

Kurama gives the newborn baby to the nurse. To clean him up from the blood. Kurama puts on fresh medical gloves.

"Wait I see another head Kurama shouted, one two, three push ma'am."

The woman pushes again. Another small cried. Echo through the hospital.

"Congratulation ma'am it's a baby girl,puff" Kurama said. As he cut the umbilical cord.

Kurama gives the baby girl to the nurse. To clean her from the blood. Kurama removes his medical gloves.

Kurama walked out from the delivery room.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama their shift at the hospital ended. It was 2:00 a.m in the morning. They drove to a local bar for a couple of drinks.

At the local bar, the bartender shouted, "Hello what can I serve you guys" he asked.

Naruto responded a sex on the beach cocktail, as he lit a cigarette.

The bartender pointed a finger at Menma "what about you redhead" he said.

Menma growl at the bartender "give me brandy with coke" he also lit a cigarette.

"I wanted a screwdriver" Kurama shouted. Aspuffssmoke from his cigarette.

A couple of claps were heard. When someone finish singing a hello by adele on the karaoke machine.

It was 4:00 a.m in the morning. When Naruto and Menma and Kurama arrived at their mansion.

They were so drunk that Menma and Naruto and Kurama trip on the stairs and they ended up rolling down. They laugh so hard as they started again to climb the stairs. And they rolled down the stairs again. They got up and begin to climb again.


	5. Chapter 5 Thanksgiving dinner

Naruto P.O.V

I couldn't believe fall was here! it brought a beautiful scenery to see. As a breeze passed through shaking every tree back and forth. I saw the falling off orange and yellow leaves falling down from the trees. The cold air touches my skin sending a small shiver down my spine. As I look at the scenery from my balcony. Sipping a cup of hot coffee. From the distance, I saw Luna husband Manuel trimming some of the bushes nearby as he whistles a tune.

I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling. Today was the day that I and my brothers, were going to the Sinful city of Las Vegas. I slowly walked way from my balcony.

When I heard a couple of knocking sounds at my door. I knew who? it was my two brothers.

I shouted come in

I saw Menma walking towards me, as Kurama closed the door behind him.

As I continued to walked towards my huge walking closet.

I was searching high and low for the small ladder. Oh, there is as I placed it in the center. I began to climb when I notice Kurama face had a mischievous look. "Don't you dare! Kurama" I screamed at him. Kurama just ignored me.

When I felt Kurama hand slapping my butt cheeks. My butt cheeks made a wiggle like a jello. I almost lost my balance. I grab my black suitcase with wheels.

"Here!" Menma holds this for me, as I walked down the ladder.

I pointed a finger towards Kurama.

"You're an ASSHOLE", as I growl at him.

He knew I was upset, as he gives me one of his signatures grin an evil one.

I started a conversation with my brothers as I glance through my closet.

"Are you guys ready! to search for are girls", I shouted at my brothers.

"Yeah!" Menma responded with a loud voice.

"Me too!" Kurama shouted.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama pump fist.

Naruto places a couple of boxers. And some thin black socks inside his suitcase. And he also places 5pairs of slacks and five polo shirts, his black shoes he placed them in a different compartment of his suitcase. Inside a plastic bag, Naruto had his shavers and an extra toothbrush and a toothpaste. He grabs his axe deodorant for men, he also added his body wash and his axe shampoo inside the bag.

Naruto place the bag inside his suitcase. After he was done packing his clothes. He closed his suitcase, he places it nearby. Where he can spot it.

Downstairs everyone was busy.

Luna was dusty the chandelier

Carmelita was vacuuming the carpet from the hallway and the stairs.

Blanca was cleaning Minato and Kushina bedroom.

Kushina had a smile on her face, she had good news to spread around. She was excited to have some company over for Thanksgiving dinner.

Kushina was licking a wooden spoon full of chocolate sauce, as she slowly climbs the stairs towards Naruto bedroom. She knew that Menma and Kurama were hanging around with Naruto. When she reach the door. She knocks three times letting her boys know it was her.

Naruto walked towards his door, he twists the knob to open. He moved to the side to let his mother came in.

Kushina was still licking her wooden chocolate covered spoon, as she walked inside her son room.

"Hello! mother" Naruto said.

"Hello! Naruto" Kushina responded.

Menma gives his mother a hug. And a kiss on the cheek.

Kurama did the same he give his mother a hug. And a kiss as well.

"What bring you here!? mother" Naruto asked as he gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

Kushina with her sweet voice she responded.

"Oh, my sweet...sweet children of mine," Kushina said.

"We are having guests for dinner, so I want to know can you guys joins us at the table" kushina said.

"Sure! mother" they all shouted in unison.

"Thank you!" Naruto and Menma and Kurama.

Kushina gives Naruto and Menma and Kurama a tight squeezed causing their air out of their lungs. Giving them each a kiss on their forehead.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama shouted, "Mother we can't breathe," they all said in unison.

"Sorry! about that" Kushina shouted back.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama were gasping for air.

"It's okay! mother, we understand you're excited!" they said unison.

Naruto walked towards his door and he opens for his mother to walked out. Kushina continues to lick her spoon, as she walked out of Naruto room.

"See you! in little bit mother" they shouted out in unison.

The wonderful smell of food lingers through the air.

Yamato and his fiance Anko are both Italian, but they also speak English. And also they know how to speak it.

They also know how to speak. They were preparing everything for the Namikaze, Uzumaki family. Thanksgiving dinner and their guest.

Inside the oven, a turkey was cooking.

Inside another oven, the glazed ham was being cooked.

Pumpkin pie and apple pie were cooling down.

A long table was decorated with a two sets of table cloths. One black and one orange. On the table cloth, it had the Uzumaki swirl. On the center of the cloth, two white candles were lit, in between the white candles a thanksgiving decoration was placed. See through glass plates were set on the table. On your right side, champagne glass was placed. On your left side, a small orange cloth was placed next to the see-through glass plates.

Upstairs Naruto was finishing getting dress, he was wearing an orange polo shirt, with a pair of black slack. He was wearing his black shoes. To complete his outfit, he wore his black leather jacket with the Uzumaki swirl. His hair was braided into a couple of braids and pull back into a ponytail.

Naruto headed downstairs being followed by Menma and Kurama.

Menma was wearing a red polo shirt, with a pair of black slack. He was wearing his black shoes. To complete his outfit, he wore his red leather jacket with the Uzumaki swirl. His hair was pull back into a ponytail with a braid.

Kurama was dress in an orange polo shirt with a pair of black slacks. He was wearing his black shoes. To complete his outfit, he wears his black leather jacket with the Uzumaki swirl. His hair was pull back into a ponytail.

As they reach the final step, loud voices were heard.

Minato and Kushina were having a conversation with Sasuke parents.

"How are things at the police station Fugaku", Minato asked.

"The same shit over and over, filing and writing police reports," Fugaku responded.

"I'm going to retire soon!," Fugaku said.

"I'm going to pass my title, as commander in chief to Sasuke", Fugaku said.

"How are you! Mikoto", Kushina asked.

"I'm doing okay! Kushina,"Mikoto answer back.

"I'm also going to retire," Mikoto shouted.

"You too! Mikoto," Kushina shouted with excitement.

"Yeah!," Mikoto shouted back with excitement.

"I'm going to pass my title, as executive assistant chief to Itachi," Mikoto said.

Sasuke and Itachi shouted, "thank you!" mother and father they both said unison.

"Your both welcome", Fugaku and Mikoto said.

Kushina was about to speak when the doorbell ring.

"I will get it "she shouted from the top of her lungs.

Luna ran towards the door with a strong pull. She opens the big white doors with golden knobs.

"Come in!" luna said as she moved to the side.

Skikaku Nara and his lovely wife Yoshino Nara enter the Namikaze, Uzumaki mansion. Behind them was Shikamaru Nara their only son.

"Hello! Luna," Yoshino greet her.

"Hello! Mrs. Nara," Luna responded.

"Follow me!", Luna said.

Luna walked Nara's towards the kitchen. She cleared her throat to speak, "Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, Uzumaki Nara's family are here!" she said.

Minato and Kushina stand up to greet their guest.

"Welcome!", they both said unison.

Kushina hugs Yoshino

Minato handshake Shikaku

"Have a sit" Minato shouted.

The Nara family are social and loveable people. They are famous for their hunting skill. And they sell deer meats to restaurants and store vendors.

Naruto greeted Shikamaru with a pat on the back.

Menma was giving a hug to Sasuke.

"Congratulations! dude", Menma shouted.

"Thank you! Menma, Sasuke shouted back.

Kurama gives Itachi a pat on the back.

"Congratulations! Itachi," Kurama yell.

"Thank you! Kurama", Itachi said.

Naruto shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Congratulation!" Dobe and Itachi, he shouted.

"Thank you!" Teme, Sasuke responded.

"Thank you!" Naruto, Itachi yells back.

"Can I have everyone attention please!'', Kushina shouted.

Kushina was holding her non-alcoholic drink. A Strawberry daiquiri. She took a sip before speaking.

She took a long breath before spilling the beans.

"I'm pregnant" she shouted with excitement.

Everyone was cheering for Kushina.

"Congratulation!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you" Kushina responded.

"I knew it!", Mother had a bun cooking in her oven Naruto shouted. Towards his brothers Menma and Kurama.

Menma looked towards his mother "she looks happy!", he shouted.

"I knew my mother always wanted another baby", Kurama responded to Menma question.

"No wonder she was licking chocolate sauce on a wooden spoon", Naruto said.

"Yeah!"Menma agrees with Naruto.

"Yeah!" Kurama also agrees with Naruto and Menma.

A couple of minutes has passed everyone was enjoying their dinner.

Yamato was serving Naruto seconds.

Menma was taking a bite of a turkey leg.

Kurama was taking a sip of his screwdriver.

Sasuke and Itachi were raising their hands for more.

Shikamaru was drinking a beer.

Minato and Kushina were laughing with Sasuke and Shikamaru parents.

Luna and her husband Manuel with their two daughters Carmelita and Blanca were also enjoying. Thanksgiving dinner with the Namikaze, Uzumaki long with Anko.

Minato and Kushina were sociable and lovable people. They treat Luna and her family and Yamato and Anko and Stefano their butler. Like a part of their family.

 **AN: This chapter I wrote it on Thanksgiving day, but I was waiting to write another chapter to added into the story. Sorry about that. Kushina has been trying for three years to have another baby. she wanted to have a girl I wonder what? she will have.**


	6. Chapter 6 A good day turn sour

Naruto P.O.V

It was a habit for me and my brothers to wake up at 4:00 for a daily exercise routine. As I stretch my whole body slowly I got up from my bed.

I was not a shame of walking nude towards my balcony. No one will see me like these. I lock my door at nights before I go to sleep.

I notice that it was still dark outside. The sun was not even out yet.

The cold air was touching my bared chest. I imagine it was the touch of a woman.

As I walked back towards my bedroom and I quickly grab a pair of sweats pants. I put them on as a walked out of the room.

My brothers were waiting for me to walked with them towards the gym.

I saw Menma leaning against his door. He gives me two thumbs up as he flexes his chest at me.

"What up? Naruto" Menma asked

Kurama was yawning as he looks at me.

"Good morning," Naruto said.

I answer back "good morning Kurama

I was remembering from last night dinner. My mother looked at me so confused. Why? I was smiling.

Mother called me, "Naruto"

"Yes!" mother I responded.

"Why are you smiling?", she asked.

"I'm happy for you mother, you always wanted another baby," I said.

Kushina was smiling back.

Naruto was lying under his tongue, he didn't want his father or mother to find out about their escapade to A sinful city called Las Vegas, with his brothers to search for their girls. He would roar out of anger if they tried to stop them from going there. His mother will be having a heart attack and his father will give him and his brothers a long lecture.

Naruto was imagining hearing his father lecture.

"Are you guys stupid or what?" he would say.

"There are drugs dealer and gamblers" Minato would point a finger at them.

There are hookers roaming the streets screaming to give you a blowjob. Minato would look deep into their eyes as he continues to scold them from going to A sinful city called Las Vegas.

"How do you know that father" they will ask him.

"I been there on a business trip with your mother" Minato will respond to their question.

Naruto can see his mother trying to stop them. From blocking their entrance at the door.

Naruto shook that image from his head.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama arrived at their favorite gym.

"I need to shed those extra pounds, I gain from Thanksgiving dinner" Naruto shouted.

"I eat like a pig!" Menma said.

"Me too!" Kurama shouted

I and my brothers were running a couple of laps around the gym. We were inhaling and exhaling.

Menma started a conversation

"Are we still going Naruto?" Menma asked.

"Yeah, we should have left last night but...but Thanksgiving dinner was important for mother" Naruto responded back to Menma.

"Oh, god I almost had a panic attack, I thought we were not going" Kurama shouted.

"Relax Kurama", Menma and Naruto said unison.

Kurama took a long breath to relax.

Naruto and Kurama and Menma were done with their morning run. They did a couple of weight lifting before they headed out.

After an hour has passed Naruto and Menma and Kurama walked out from their favorite gym, as they headed towards their bedroom. To get ready for work, today they were going to spend an entire day at the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation

It was 6:00 a.m when Naruto and his brothers walked downstairs.

Naruto was wearing a black business coat with a white long button sleeve shirt, with a black vest and a black tie, with a pair of black business pants and his black shoes. On his right wrist, he was wearing his Rolex watch. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple of braids.

Menma was wearing a black business coat with a white long button sleeve shirt, with a red vest and a red tie, with a pair of black business pants and his black shoes. On his right wrist, he was wearing Gucci interlocking black dial black leather men's watch. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple of braids.

Kurama was wearing a black business coat with a white long button sleeve shirt, with a black vest and an orange tie, with a pair of black business pants and his black shoes. On his right wrist he, as wearing oversized men's diamond watch 0.25ct luxury escalade. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple of braids.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama headed towards the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes and polo men perfume linger the air.

Yamato was flipping pancakes on the griddle.

Mandy was cooking bacon on a pan with hot oil.

Bread was being toasted in the toaster.

Anko was squeezing fresh orange juice.

Lucy was cracking eggs to be scrambled.

Fresh coffee was brewing on the coffee machine.

After a couple of minutes has passed by. Yamato was serving breakfast.

Naruto was licking his fingers from the maple syrup.

Menma took a sip of his orange juice.

Kurama took a bite from his stacks of pancakes.

"Today is going to be a good day" they shouted in unison.

Naruto presses the speaker phone button.

"Yes, Stefano answer how can I help", he asked.

"Stefano good morning! Naruto" said.

"Good morning sir!" Stefano responded.

"I and my brothers are working at the office today can you drive us," Naruto asked.

"Yes sir" Stefano replied.

"Which car?", Stefano asked.

"Take my Mazda" Naruto responded.

"Okay! sir, I will meet you guys in the front" Stefano said.

"Okay! were walking out", Naruto said as he released the button.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama give thanks to Yamato and Anko for breakfast as they headed out of the kitchen to meet Stefano outside.

It was 7:00 a.m in the morning. When Naruto and Menma and Kurama left the Namikaze, Uzumaki mansion.

Naruto was looking through the car window. When he saw children riding on the school bus as they pass a green light.

"Not too far away, I will have my own children," Naruto shouted.

"I heard that", Menma said.

A small conversation started

"How many children do you want Naruto," Menma asked.

"Three or, four" he answers Menma question.

Naruto asked Menma "how many children do you want."

Menma answer "the same as you!" he answers.

"I want four children as well" Kurama shouted.

Stefano had a smile on his face as he stirs the wheel.

Kurama saw young men giving his girlfriend. A kiss before she walked inside the city bus.

"I wish I could give a passionate kiss to women", Kurama said, with a sad voice as he shed a couple of tears.

"Me too!" Menma shouted.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted.

It was 8:30 a.m in the morning. When they arrived at the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation.

Stefano enters the company parking lot.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama walked out of the car as they headed towards the double doors. They step in the middle and the double doors open freely.

"Hello my name is Yuney, I'm going to give you a tour" she shouted to a couple of visitors.

"Let me give you more details about. The Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation," Yuney said.

"As you walked inside you can see three see-through elevators that take you to a different department" Yuney shouted.

"Follow me as we enter one of the elevators" Yuney shouted

Yuney presses the number 25 button as the elevator began to move up. "Good morning Menma and Naruto, and Kurama," Yuney said.

"Good morning! Yuney" they shouted in unison.

Yuney spoke as you see through the glass door. A huge cafeteria on the center there are around tables with black and orange table cloth with the Uzumaki swirl. Each table has a set of salt and pepper shakers and a napkin holder. She pointed her finger towards the right corner you can see three vending machines. One is a soft drink dispenser. The second one is a snack machine. The third one dispense water bottles.

Yuney pointed her finger again towards her left side. She clears her throat to speak. You can see a waitress on the cash register and a couple of chefs preparing. And cooking the food on a hot grilled.

Naruto and Kurama and Menma were listening to every detail. Yuney gives out on her tour. As the elevator continue to go up.

Yuney pointed another finger towards the window. She cleared her throat to speak again. Paid attention ladies and gentlemen, as she pointed her finger. You can see hot muscular men lifting weights. And a couple of women's running some laps.

Inside the elevator. The men were drooling all over themselves. As they saw the women's breast bouncing as they run around in circles.

The women were about to pass out. When the men flex their muscles at them.

The elevator open and Yuney and her guests walked out. Menma followed behind them this was his stop.

Naruto and Kurama continue with their elevator ride. Kurama pressed the number 30 button.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please!" Yuney shouted.

"Welcome to the financial department, this area is assign to C.O.E Menma Namikaze, Uzumaki" Yuney explain.

"The financial department is divided into two section. On your left-hand side you can see rows of desks that are occupied by both men and women, as they answer the phones. And type information on their keyboards," Yuney said.

"The left team handles payments and claims" she said.

"On your right-hand side you can see rows of desks that are occupied by both men and women, as they answer the phones. And type information on their keyboards" she explains.

"The right team handles registration. And purchasing life insurance" Yuney shouted.

"Follow me I'm going to show you Menma Namikaze, Uzumaki office", Yuney said.

Yuney knocks two times on Menma door.

"Who is it?" Menma shouted.

"It's me! Menma" Yuney answer.

Menma pushes a button on his desk for the door to open.

"Come in! Menma yelled" as the door open wide for Yuney and her guests to come inside.

"It's okay! if I show my guess your office Menma", Yuney asked politely.

"Sure! Menma answers back.

"Thank you! Menma" Yuney said.

"No problem Yuney" Menma answer.

Yuney clears her throat before giving out details on Menma office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please! as you can see the floor is covered by a black Persian carpet. On the center you can see a red round table with four chairs" Yuney explain.

"On your left side, you can see the restroom as she pointed a finger. On the left-hand side of the wall is painted black. And on the right-hand side is painted red, with a black Harley design," Yuney said.

Yuney pointed her finger towards Menma, as you can see a regular size desk. On top of the desk you can see a computer. Next to the computer is a cup of coffee. Behind Menma you can see a board with sticky notes. Next to the board you see a large window that is covered by red colored blinds.

Yuney wave goodbye to Menma as her guests walked out of his office.

Yuney pointed toward a room "this the copy and fax machine" Yuney said.

A couple of minutes has passed by. Kurama was sitting on his desk drinking a cup of hot coffee. And eating a fresh donuts.

Naruto was on the phone closing a deal. A famous company has united with the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation. The name of the company is called Artistic portrait

Yuney presses the elevator button to go up to continue with her tour.

The elevator door open wide. And Yuney and her guests walked inside. Yuney press the number 30 and the door closed in front of them. The elevator began to move up.

Yuney continues with her tour. She began to explain the variety of shops as the elevator went up. As you can see Kushina Namikaze, Uzumaki red habanero boutique. Next to her boutique you can see her flower shop her roses are very popular. Yamato famous grill and a Starbucks. Kakashi martial arts the kick the kills.

The elevator stop moving and the elevator open. Yuney and her guests walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention, please!" Yuney shouted.

Yuney pointed to a larger room.

Welcome to the billing department for medical insurance and sports insurance" Yuney said.

"This area is assign to C.O.E Kurama Namikaze" Yuney explains.

"On your left-hand side, you can see rows of desks that are occupied by both men and women, as they answer the phones and type information on their keyboards" Yuney explain.

"The left team handles payments and claims for medical insurance" Yuney shouted.

"On your right-hand side you can see rows of desks that are occupied by both men and women as they answer the phones and type information on their keyboards," Yuney said.

"The right team handles registration and Purchasing sports insurance for the Nine tails gym. "

"Follow me I'm going to show you Kurama Namikaze, Uzumaki office", Yuney said.

Yuney knocks two times on Kurama door.

"Who is it?" Kurama shouted.

"It's me!" Kurama Yuney answer.

Kurama pushes a button on his desk for the door to open.

"Come in! Kurama yelled" as the door open wide for Yuney and her guest to come inside.

"It's okay! if I show me guess your office Kurama", Yuney asked politely.

"Sure! Kurama answers back.

"Thank you! Kurama" Yuney said.

"No problem Yuney" Kurama answer.

Yuney clears her throat. Before giving out details on Kurama office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please! as you can see the floor is covered by a thin orange carpet. On the center you can see a black round table with four chairs" Yuney explain.

"On your left side, you can see the restroom as she pointed a finger. On the left-hand side of the wall is painted black. And on the right-hand side is painted orange, with a fox design Yuney said.

Yuney pointed her finger towards Kurama, as you can see a regular size desk. On top of the desk you can see a computer. Next to the computer is a cup of coffee. Behind kurama you can see a board with sticky notes. Next to the board you see a large window that is covered by black colored blinds.

Yuney wave goodbye to Kurama as her guests walked out of his office.

Yuney pointed toward a room "this the copy and fax machine" Yuney said.

Yuney presses the elevator button to go up to continue with her tour.

The elevator door open wide. And Yuney and her guest walked inside. Yuney press the number 35 and the door closed in front of them. The elevator began to move up.

The elevator ride was silent and peaceful. Yuney guest was listening to classical piano music.

The elevator stop moving. And the door opens wide for Yuney and her guests to walk out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Yuney shouted this are last stop of the tour.

"Welcome to the health department. This area is assign to C.O.E Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki. This area has two teams" Yuney explain.

"On your left-hand side you can see rows of desks that are occupied by both men and women, as they answer the phones. And type information on their keyboards," Yuney said.

"The left team handles payments and claims on all types of injuries" Yuney explain.

"On your right-hand side. You can see rows of desks that are occupied by both men and women as they answer the phones. And type information on their keyboards"Yuney explain.

"The right team handles registration for hospital insurance and purchasing business insurance," Yuney said.

"Follow me I'm going to show you Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki office", Yuney said.

Yuney knocks two times on Naruto door.

"Who is it?" Naruto shouted.

"It's me! Naruto" Yuney answer.

Naruto pushes a button on his desk for the door to open.

"Come in! Naruto yelled" as the door open wide for Yuney and her guests to come inside.

"It's okay! if I show me guess your office Naruto", Yuney asked politely.

"Sure! Naruto answer back.

"Thank you! Naruto" Yuney said.

"No problem Naruto" answer.

Yuney clears her throat. Before giving out details on Naruto office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please! as you can see the floor is covered by a thin black carpet. On the center you can see an orange table with four chairs" Yuney explain

On your left side, you can see the restroom as she pointed a finger. On the left-hand side of the wall is painted black. And on the right-hand side is painted orange, with a fox design.

Yuney pointed her finger towards Naruto, as you can see a regular size desk. On top of the desk you can see a computer. Next to the computer is a cup of coffee. Behind Naruto you can see a board with sticky notes. Next to the board you see a large window that is covered by black colored blinds.

Yuney wave goodbye to Naruto as her guests walked out of his office.

Yuney pointed toward a room "this the copy and fax machine" Yuney said.

Yuney presses the elevator button to go down to the main lobby. Her tour just ended.

Yuney and her guests step outside the elevator.

Yuney spoke, "thank you! for taking the tour with a smile on her face, as she handed a small bag filled with gifts.

After a couple of minutes has passed by. after Yuney tour. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

When a black cloud storm inside the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation. Bring thunder and lighting at the same time. The Hyuga was Namikaze, Uzumaki enemy.

Hiashi Hyuga with his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi with his Nephew Neji walked inside the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation. As he enters one of the elevators Hanabi presses the number 25 button and Hiashi presses the 35 button heading towards Naruto office.

The elevator stop and Hanabi walked out as she walked towards Menma office. She was in loved with Menma. she loved his wild side. But bad for her. Because Menma was not interesting in her.

Hanabi Knock on Menma door.

"Who is it?" Menma shouted.

"It's me! Hanabi" she answers him.

Menma pushes the button for Hanabi to come inside.

Hanabi had a big smile on her face.

And Menma had a disgusted face just by looking at her.

Hanabi walked towards Menma desk. She took a sit on one of the chairs. She began to spin herself around. Like a small child playing on spinning wheel. After she had her fun she began to speak.

"Menma I love you! let me be your girl" Hanabi said.

"Menma answers her question "Hanabi I don't love you!" he said.

She continues to speak without stopping.

Inside Menma mind, there was a little voice speaking. Someone stab this bitch and put a tape on her mouth.

Hiashi and Hinata and Neji walked out of a see through glass elevator.

The receptionist: "Hello sir can I help you!" Yugao asked

Hiashi ignored the receptionist as he continued to walked towards Naruto office.

Yugao stands up to follow the man.

"Sir do you have an appointment to see Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki," Yugao said.

Hiashi shakes his head "no."

"Do you wanted me to schedule you an appointment to come back" Yugao shouted.

"NO!"Hiashi shouted back.

"Sir without an appointment. You can't see Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki, I will ask you to left" Yugao shouted.

"Hiashi screamed at her "Shut your mouth BITCH," he said.

Yugao walked to her desk. She push her speaker phone button. To called for security to removed this jerk.

Naruto office open wide and he walked out. He was boiling with anger.

He heard Hiashi insulting one of his employers.

"Who you think you're Hiashi coming to my company and insulting one of my employers," Naruto said.

Hiashi was a loveable and caring father. He turned into greedy men after his wife passes away by giving birth to his daughter Hanabi. He becomes cold-blooded and greedy with power. Hinata and Hanabi were also greedy and spoil rotten by their father. Hinata will do anything to have Naruto wrap around her fingers. And to dry him out of his billions.

Neji was a good friend with Naruto and Menma and Kurama. Thank god he was not greedy. Like his uncle and his two cousins Hinata and Hanabi.

Neji inside mind please someone shot me, with a gun. And push me out of a window.

Hiashi spoke "Sorry! about that" he lied under his tongue.

"I'm here! to make a deal with you!" Hiashi shouted.

"Can we talk inside your office?" Hiashi said.

"No!" Naruto shouted back at him.

"Hiashi ignored Naruto and he began to speak. I will offer you. One billion dollars to get married with my daughter Hinata and to combine my business with yours.

"Who? you think I'm," Naruto said.

Hinata didn't care if her dad was using her, as a bait to trap Naruto, as long as he was hers. And she crossed her fingers that Naruto would say yes.

Hinata was jumping up and down. And she "speaks, please! Naruto take my dad offered." She shouted.

Naruto shouted "NO! I'm not interesting in making a deal with a greedy man and a thief." he said.

"Let me tell you something about me! I was born into a rich family, I'm following my father dreams to run his company, that doesn't make me a snob or a greedy person, that wants power." Naruto explain.

"You come to my company thinking that. I'm those type of men that can negotiation. On offering their daughter as bait. And one billion dollars to combine are business together. You are one sick man," Naruto said.

"Hinata is not my type," Naruto said.

"I love you! since the first grade," Hinata said.

"I don't like you Hinata.

"You are a greedy ass bitch!" Naruto pointed a finger at her.

"Don't give me those fake tears of your" Naruto shouted out of anger.

"I know it was you stalking me at school. And hiding within the shadow that creep me out. Your timid and shy obeying your father's orders. You let others to control you, with power and greed," Naruto explain.

I love my women feisty and they are not afraid to speak their mind" Naruto explain.

"I can change," Hinata said.

"I don't care what? you do my answer is still NO!" Naruto shouted.

Hiashi spoke "you! are going to regret yourself. By not taking this offer" he said.

"I don't give a SHIT" Naruto shouted.

Hinata shouted at Naruto "I will have you!"

Naruto eyes turned a crimson color. And he look at Hiashi directly into his eyes. And Hinata as well. Get THE FUCK OUT of my company and never come back as he roar at them. The walls began to shake. And glass flew everywhere as a couple of windows shatter.

Yugao please called security to escorted them out of my company. Give instructions to the security not to let them in next time.

"Yes! Naruto." Yugao responded.

A couple of minutes have passed by. Security escort the hyugas out of the building.

It was 6:00 o clock Naruto walked back to his office. He finish typing a memo to his friend Sai for making a deal with his company. And he push the sent button. He turns off his light and walked out.

Menma and Kurama were running towards. Naruto office as soon as they heard. Naruto shouted.

"Is (pant) everything (pant) okay!?" Menma and Kurama said in unison.

"NO!" Naruto shouted at his brothers.

"I need a drink," Naruto said.

"Me too!' Menma said.

"Hanabi was talking like parrot. She was so annoying, she doesn't get it through her thick head, I don't like her Menma explain to" Naruto and Kurama.

"Kurama speaks I also need a drink all this yelling got me stress. And plus having the Hyugas inside my company made by day turn sour," he said.

Sasuke called Naruto on his cell phone.

Naruto cell phone began to ring. He touch the answer button with his finger as he placed it near his ear.

Naruto answer with a "hello!"

"Hey, dobe can you meet me and Shikamaru. And Itachi at the white fang strip club for some drinks and get some blowjobs," Sasuke said.

"Sure! teme" Naruto replied to his question.

Naruto touches the end up button to hang up the call. He looks at his brothers "we are meeting Sasuke at the white fang strip club for a couple of drinks and to get a couple of blow jobs" Naruto shouted at them.

"It sounds good to me!" Menma and Kurama shouted in unison.

Yugao heard them she was blushing. And she whisper to herself "Men" you can live without them and they can't live without you.

An hour has passed by. Naruto and Menma and Kurama were at the white fang strip club.

Naruto was relaxing on a couch. One of the stripper was giving him a blowjob. He was smoking a joint. He removed the joint from his lips. He took a sip of his sex on the beach cocktail.

Menma was lying next to Naruto. He was a smoking joint. He removed the joint from his lips. He took a sip of his brandy with coke. A stripper was giving him a blowjob.

One of the strippers by the name of candy. Was giving a lap dance to Kurama. He was smoking a joint. He removed the joint from his lips. He took a sip of his screwdriver.

Sasuke was watching a couple of strippers on the strip pole. And having a blowjob at the same time. He took a sip of his scotch. And he lit a cigarette.

Itachi was lying down on another couch sipping on some Scott. And he took a puff from his cigarette. His sapphire was giving him a blowjob.

Shikamaru was sitting next to Sasuke doing the same watching a couple of strippers dancing on a strip pole. And one of the strippers was giving him a blowjob as he took a sip of his beer. And took a puff of his cigarette.

It was 2:00 o clock in the morning the white fang strip club closed his door. Menma and Kurama and Naruto walked toward his Mazda, Stefano was waiting for them at the parking lot. But before Naruto whisper something into Sasuke ear about their escapade to A sinful city called Las Vegas.

Sasuke had the widest grin on his face.

Sakuke whispers into Itachi ear he agreed to take them.

Menma whispers into Shikamaru ear to explain about the plan and he also agrees.

"Okay! so we all agree to meet at 2:00 p.m at the airport" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" everyone agrees with Naruto.

"Okay!" he shouted back

Naruto opens the door from his Mazda and he went inside being followed by Menma and Kurama. Stefano drove away.

Sasuke and Itachi and Shikamaru left as well.

An hour has passed by. Naruto and Menma and Kurama arrived at their mansion. After stopping at a Circle-K store to buy variety of munchies. And fountain drink. They began to walk upstairs and they trip on their own feets. They came rolling down the stairs. They whisper among themselves "I can't believe it Hiashi Hyuga offer that kind of deal to you Naruto, kurama said."

"I'm glad you didn't take it Naruto," Menma whisper back.

"Sasuke told me the same thing he did with Hanabi, he also walked inside the police department with no appointment, and he made the same deal to Sasuke", Sasuke turn it down as well and he told me that he curse him", Menma explain.

"He is one son of a bitch with no heart, I will talk to dad about this in the morning before we leave." Naruto said.

As they got up to walked the stairs again to fall asleep. Tomorrow was their trip.

 **An: I added the Hyugas just for little bit of drama. One or two chapters the hyugas might appear. This a NaruSaku story don't worry. Yuney is Stefano girlfriend. I' was happy that Naruto did not take that deal because he will not meet Sakura.**


	7. Chapter 7 Their departure

It was so dark outside and very cold. Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki. He stretches his whole body. And he gives out a loud yawn. He still had that habit of waking up at 4:00 o' clock in the morning to do his exercise. It was still a habit for him to wake up in the nude. His routine change just for today.

Naruto went back to sleep. As he set his alarm clock to wake him up at 7:00 o' clock in the morning.

Naruto right hand caress the empty spot back and forth.

"Very soon!" he whispers. Before closing his eyes to rest for three more hours.

Menma also set his alarm clock for 7:00 a.m

He whispers inside his dreams "see you soon my love."

Kurama also set his alarm clock for 7:00 a.m

"I will meet you soon!" he shouted with excitement. As he closed his eyes to dream about his blonde with blue eyes.

Three hours has passed by quickly. The sounds of alarms clocks. Were heard in three different rooms.

Naruto alarm was the first one to beep. And then Menma alarm started beeping like crazy. Kurama beep three times before he turned it off.

Naruto stretches his whole body. He glances at the empty spot "Soon naked women will be sleeping there!" he said. His dick was hard as a rock. maybe it was excited as Naruto.

Naruto got up from his bed. He stretches his whole body as he walked towards. His bathroom to take a shower to get ready for his departure to A sinful city called Las Vegas.

Naruto moans a couple of times as he scrubs his scalp. He imagines his fingertips were the fingertips of women helping him scrub his hair. And then he pours some bodysoap on a black. And orange swirl sponge to scrub his body. He felt a shiver thinking it was a woman touching his well-toned muscles.

Naruto felt his lower part of his body getting hard again. He wrapped one of his hands around his manhood. His mind wonders on pervert thoughts.

Naruto closes his eyes to imagine a beautiful green-eyed beauty. He heard the sound of a door open.

"Who there!?" Naruto shouted.

"It's me sugar." A female voice said.

Naruto was shocked to see a beautiful woman. With green eyes walking inside his bathroom.

Naruto couldn't keep his eye way from her. He saw how slowly. She began to undress in front of him. She removed her red lace see-through bra.

Naruto could see her perky nipples standing out. As the bra drop to the floor. She blows a kiss at him.

The green eyed beauty. Slowly removed her red lace pantie.

Naruto saw how trim her pussy was.

A sensual music was playing. As she moved her hips towards Naruto.

There she was the perfect pink headed. Angel standing in front of him. As she stops walking.

Naruto moved his finger back and forth to called. The young woman to come inside.

Naruto saw the young women. Open the glass door to walk into the shower stall.

Naruto eyes roam from top to bottom. The naked body of the green eye beauty his dick. got harder. He strokes it a couple of times. As his eyes continue to roam her body.

Naruto saw how the waterfall. Like a cascade over her body. He was jealous that water was touching her naked body.

Naruto was in a trance as he stared directly into the girl red plump lips. He imagines his tongue swirling around with her tongue doing a love dance. As he continues to stroke his hard member.

"Your tongue feels so good," Naruto give out a moan (aah)

Naruto releases her lips. And he began to give her butterflies kiss on her neck.

Naruto used his left hand to began to fondle her left breast. He did that for a couple of minutes. Before he released his left hand, to used his tongue to lick around her areola. With his right hand, he was pumping his manhood.

Naruto wanted to taste her sweet nectar from her breast. He wrapped his mouth around her whole breast. Sucking her nipple like a starving baby never being feed. Sucking sound were made.

"Oh, baby your sweet nectar taste so good inside my mouth." Naruto was sucking harder. The sounds become louder.

Naruto can feel the sweet nectar running down his throat.

"Yummy,'' Naruto shouted as he licked his lips.

Naruto did the same with her right breast more sucking sounds can be heard.

Naruto saw his green-eyed beauty. Laid down on the wet floor. She was spreading her legs for him.

Naruto was imagining his tongue was inside of her pussy. As he stroked harder on his hard dick. A couple of moans can be heard escaping from his lips.

Naruto wraps his mouth around her pussy. And he began to suck her juice.

More sucking sounds can be heard.

"Oh, baby you taste so wonderful down there!" Naruto said. As he got more excited.

Naruto gives out a loud moan. When he felt his dick inside her pussy he began to thrust slow and then his thrust become harder. When her voice echoes around the bathroom.

"Harder baby." she said.

Naruto continues to thrust into her pussy. Hearing his name "Narutoooo!"

Naruto exploded when he cum inside of her. He began to pant after he collapses into the wet floor inside his shower stall. Naruto let go his manhood.

After a couple of minutes passed by. Naruto was inhaling and exhaling to relax. Naruto slowly opens his eyes to focus on his surroundings. When he saw the image of his green eye beauty fading away. He gives out a small cried to kami that she was really not an image. Naruto continues to clean himself after he masturbated.

Menma was going through. The same experience as Naruto.

Menma imagination himself sitting on his Harley.

Menma closes his eyes. He saw an image of a redhead girl with red and black hair. With red eyes as an apple walking towards him.

The young women were wearing a biker jacket. As she moved her hips towards Menma.

Her biker jacket was unzipped Menma licked his lips. As he saw her perky nipples standing firm. She was not wearing any panties.

Menma could feel his dick getting hard. As he sat there on his bike.

Menma moved his finger back and forth to called. The young woman to take a seat on his Harley.

The young woman with red eyes climbs Menma Harley facing him.

Menma eyes had a surprised look. When he saw the young women giving him a blowjob.

"Your mouth feels so wonderful around my hard dick," Menma shouted.

A couple of moans escaped his lips. As the young women continue to suck him.

A couple of minutes passed by. And Menma shouted, "I'm cumming honey he said." As he gives out a moan. (aah,aah,aah)

The young women spoke "cum inside my mouth my love." she said.

Menma release his cum into her mouth. The young redhead swallows his seeds. As she licked her lips.

"Oh, baby you taste so good." The young woman said as she began to clean him up.

Menma couldn't contain himself to make love to her. He gently grabbed her by her hips and he slammed her hard.

"Ride me!" Menma shouted.

Menma can see how her breast. Bouncing up and down. As he drove away on his Harley.

A couple minutes passed by. Menma collapses on the wet floor. "That was amazing," he said. As he released his dick.

Menma was afraid to open his eyes. That his redhead lover was not there to continue to pleasure him.

When Menma opens his eyes searching for his redhead lover. She was nowhere to be found.

Menma gives out a small cried. As he continues with his shower.

Kurama closed his eyes. He was experiencing a pleasurable scene. He saw himself being surrounded by flowers.

Kurama walked towards the meadow. He saw a sensual scenery. There she was his blue-eyed blonde all naked for him.

Kurama kneels next to the young blonde.

"Let me feed you!" she said. Next to her there was a picnic basket. She opened it to grabbed a couple of grapes.

Kurama was in heaven. His blonde blue eyed woman. Began to feed him some purple grapes.

Kurama presses his lips. Against the blonde woman. He wanted for her to taste the purple grapes.

Kurama licks her lips. The blonde women open her lips. For his tongue to slip inside.

Kurama can feel her tongue. Swirling around his tongue. As they taste the purple grapes inside each other mouths.

"Oh, baby your mouth and tongue feel good." A couple of moans escaped from his lips.

Kurama released her lips.

The woman gives out a whimper. When she felt his tongue left her mouth.

A couple minutes passed by Kurama. Felt her fingers wrapped around his hard dick. She strokes it a couple of times before she wrapped her lips around his hard dick.

Kurama saw his dick going in and out her mouth.

"Shit, your mouth feels good around my hard dick," Kurama said. As he gives out a couple of moans (aah, aah, aah)

"I'm cumming my love," Kurama shouted.

The young women spoke with her sweet voice. "cum inside my mouth babe." she said.

Kurama releases his cum inside his blue-eyed blonde. She swallows all of his seeds.

"Yummy," she said.

A couple of minutes has passed by.

Kurama felt like his body was being controlled by her mind. As he stared directly into her eyes.

The young blue eyed woman was giving Kurama a ride of his life.

Kurama saw how her breast bounced up and down as he rides him with force.

Kurama thrust forward. And the blue-eyed woman gives out a moan.

"Fuck, baby what are you doing to me?" Kurama said.

"I' feel like I'm under your spell," Kurama said.

"Aaah baby." Kurama exploded inside of her.

Kurama collapse as he let go of his manhood.

Kurama opens his eyes. He saw the scenery disappear. Kurama was back inside his shower stall.

It was 7:30 a.m when Naruto walked out of his room with his luggage. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with several braids coming down his back. He was wearing a black polo shirt with black slacks. On his right wrist, he was wearing his gold bracelet with his name engrave Naruto, Namikaze, Uzumaki. Underneath his name, there was a message. We are so proud of you. Love from Kushina and Minato. It was a present from his mother and father when he graduated from business school and medical school.

Menma walked out his bedroom with his luggage. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a red polo shirt with black slacks. On his right wrist, he was wearing his gold bracelet with his name grave Menma Namikaze, Uzumaki. Underneath his name, there was a message. You made it love your parents. Minato and Kushina. It was a present giving to him by his parents after graduation.

Menma looked at his brother Naruto "Good morning." he said.

Naruto flexes his chest as he shouted "Good morning" to his brother Menma.

Kurama walked out with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning Naruto and Menma," Kurama said.

Naruto and Menma shouted in unison "Good morning." Kurama

Kurama was wearing an orange polo shirt with black slacks. On his right wrist, he was wearing a gold bracelet with his name engrave Kurama Namikaze, Uzumaki. Underneath his name, there was a message. Congratulation with two thumbs up. love your parents. Minato and Kushina. It was a present giving to him by his parents after graduation. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with several braids coming down his back.

The sound of salsa music can be heard.

Luna was moving her hips side to side. She took forward and backward steps. As she continues to move her hips. She was dusting a couple of family portraits.

Carmelita luna daughter was following every move. Her mother made as she wiped the front windows.

Blanca was also moving her hips to the sound salsa. Playing as she vacuums the long hall.

Menma and Naruto and Kurama were walking down the stairs taking backward and forward steps as they moved their hips side to side. As they listen to the salsa music. They grow up listening to Mexican music. They also know how to dance to salsa, meringue, bachata, and mambo luna was their dance teacher.

Everyone was having a fiesta downstairs.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama headed towards the kitchen moving their hips. They saw their father Minato sipping a cup of hot coffee.

"Hello, boys," Minato shouted.

"Hello, father," They responded.

"You guys are dancing too!" He shouted

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah!" thanks to Luna" Menma added.

"Yeah!" Kurama answered.

"Were are you! guys going" Minato asked.

"Somewhere with Sasuke on his wild adventures," Naruto said.

"Where!"Minato asked.

"Some beach," Menma said.

Anko turned on the radio. When a radio announcer began to speak "Goodmorning ladies and gentlemen thank you! for listening to Konoha radio station to brighten your morning here! to sing for you is Blake Shelton some beach" he said.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama began to sing.

"Driving down, the interstate" Naruto said.

"Running thirty minutes late," Menma said.

"Singing Margaritaville and minding my own Kurama," said.

"Some foreign car driver dude with the road rage attitude," Naruto said.

"Pulled up beside me talking on his cell phone Menma," said.

"He started yelling at me like I did something wrong," Kurama said.

"He flipped me the bird an' then he was gone," Naruto said.

Some beach

Somewhere

"There's a big umbrella casting shade over an empty chair," Naruto said.

"Palm trees are growing and warm breezes a blowing," Kurama said.

"I picture myself right there," Menma said.

"On Some beach, somewhere," Naruto said

"I circled the parking lot trying to find a spot Kurama,ust" big enough I could park my old truck," Naruto said.

"A man with a big cigar was getting into his car", Menma said.

"I stopped and I waited for him to back up," Naruto said.

"From out of nowhere a Mercedes-Benz," Kurama said.

"Came cruising up and whipped right in," Kurama said.

Some beach

Somewhere

"There's nowhere to go when you got all day to get there", Menma said

"There's cold margaritas and hot Senioritas smiling with long dark hair," Naruto said.

On some beach

Somewhere

Naruto and Kurama and Menma finish sing Somewhere some beach."

"Are you guys being funny," Minato said.

"No, no, no they responded."

"Where are you guys going," Minato asked one more time.

"We don't know father." They shouted in unison.

"It's a surprise." that what? Sasuke said.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama were lying underneath their tongue. They didn't want their father to stop them from leaving.

"Okay have fun," Minato said.

"But first we are going to have some breakfast.'' they said unison.

"What do you want to eat Naruto," Yamato said

"I want some waffles with maple syrup with a side of sausage links.

"Anything else! Yamato asked.

"Yeah, with the side of hash brown and some toast." Naruto answered.

"Something to drink," Yamato asked.

"Some hot coffee and squeezed orange juice," Naruto replied.

"Okay!" Yamato shouted

"Did you get that Anko," Yamato shouted.

"Yeah!" Anko replied

"What about you Menma," Yamato asked

"I'm having the same as Naruto," Menma answered.

"Okay!" Yamato shouted.

"What about you Kurama." Yamato pointed a finger at him.

"The same as Menma and Naruto are having," Kurama answered.

"Okay!" Yamato shouted.

A couple of minutes have passed by. Naruto and Menma and Kurama were eating their breakfast. When Menma elbow Naruto on his elbow.

"Ouch!" Naruto shouted.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Don't forget to tell father about what? happen at. The company with the hyugas," Menma said.

"Thank you!" for reminding me Menma," Naruto said.

"Your welcome!" Menma replied.

Naruto wiped his lips with his napkin.

"Father," Naruto shouted.

"Yes!" Minato answered.

" Something happens at the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation," Naruto said.

"Minato face expression change. From a happy one to a concern one.

"What happen Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto was rubbing his chin. He was thinking how to explain to his father. What? happen at the company.

Minato took a sip of his coffee as he waited patiently.

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking.

"Father the Hyugas stop by at the company. Yesterday and he brought a black cloud with lightning and thunder. He insulted Yugao by calling her a Bitch," Naruto explain.

"WHAT?" Minato shouted as he spits out coffee.

"Tell me more!" Minato asked.

Naruto cleared his throat again. Before he continues to speak.

"He came to offer me one billion dollars. And he used Hinata as a bait. For me to married her. And he also offers to combine his company with ours. Naruto explain.

"THAT SON OF BITCH." Minato slams his fist so hard against the table.

"Dad, did something happen between you. And Hiashi?" Menma asked.

"Why you asked Menma?" Minato said.

"I remember you were good friends with him" Menma answers.

"Yeah, but something happened. That broke are friendship," Minato said.

"Can you tell us." they shouted in unison.

"We were friends since high school. We had so many plans for the future. One of them was to have are own companies. And someday we will unite them. So your grandfather Arashi give him a job at the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation. One night Devon the police guard was doing his rounds. And he found him snorting cocaine on top of my desk. Devon also saw piles of money on my desk, he stoled the money from the company account. Devon arrested Hiashi for robbery, he was sentenced to 7 years in prison for snorting cocaine on my desk. I found out from fugaku Sasuke father that Hiashi explain to him. That the cocaine was mine. And he bought it from me. He was trying to frame me to go to jail. And he was going to take my company away from me," Minato explain.

"Did he had a master plan to take away your company father?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he did,'' Minato answered.

"His plan was wicked. And he was going to lie his away out if the police lock me up. He was going to take half of the company. He was going to testified that he paid. Three billion dollars towards my company, to united his company. With mines that never happen," Minato explain.

"What made him change father," Kurama asked.

"He was a kind man. When his wife passed away after giving birth to his daughter Hanabi. That when he turned greedy with power. He transformed his daughters Hinata and Hanabi to be greedy with power as well," Minato explain.

"Naruto how did you handle him being there!" Minato asked.

"I denied his offer father. I told him that, I don't make deals with greedy man. And a thief. I escort him out by the police guard.

"Naruto how do you know. That Hiashi is a greedy man. And a thief. When I just told you," Minato said.

" Read it somewhere! father" Naruto answered.

"I'm proud of you how you handle it Naruto," Minato said.

Naruto gives him two thumbs up.

Menma spoke father "I also have something to added."

"What is it Menma," Father asked.

"Sasuke told me that Hiashi did the same thing. He just stormed without an appointment. And he offer him a deal to married Hanabi. Sasuke denied his offer. And he also cursed him," Menma explain.

"THAT SON OF BITCH. HE GOING TO HEAR ME OUT" MINATO SHOUTED.

"Thank you for tell me," Minato said.

"I will talk to Faguku Sasuke father. Before speaking with Hiashi," Minato said.

"Where is mother," Naruto asked.

"She is taking a bath," Minato answered.

Kushina was humming a tune. She was so excited. "Finally another baby running around the house" Kushina screamed louder from the excitement.

Kushina was blushing just by thinking about it.

She laid back on her heart shaped bath tub to relax. She was having a flashback.

I remember like it was yesterday three months. Before thanksgiving dinner. I was dress in a red see-through lingerie with red stockings the smell of channel No. 5 lingering the air. I was lying on my bed waiting for someone to enter the room.

I grab my reading glasses nearby. And a romantic novel. I waited patiently for the man. That was going to make love to me tonight.

I read the title of the romance book: I will seduce you. I slowly read the introduction it was about a seductress by the name of Scarelotta de la Rosa Maria that seduces a rich man by the name of Richard MonteMayor and finds herself in a triangle with a married man named Leonardo Montebello.

I heard a couple of knocks on the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I drop the book on the bed

"It's me, my love," he answered.

"COME IN," I shouted with excitement.

I heard the sound of someone rattling. The doorknob to come inside, slowly the door open. And he walked inside.

I saw my husband Minato blushing all shades of red. After he closed the door behind him. He was looking at me with a pervert look. As he walked towards me.

What surprised me that he crawl on top of the bed. And he presses his lips against mines. And then he licks my lips with his tongue. I open my lips for him to enter his tongue. I moan inside his mouth. I felt his tongue swirling around with my tongue.

I give out a small jump. When I felt his left hand caressing my left breast. As his hand moves towards my right breast. I felt his tongue licking my areola around my right breast.

I was shocked how quickly. He removed my bra without me noticing. When I felt his mouth wrapped around my whole right breast. He sucks so hard as he continues to use his left hand to fondle my left breast.

A couple of minutes passed by. When he released his mouth around my right breast to do the same for my left breast. As he placed his right hand on my right breast. He was sucking so hard. I felt like I was feeding a baby that was never been. Fed by his mother since birth.

I can hear sucking sound echoing around the bedroom.

A couple minutes passed by. When he released his mouth. And he whispered into my left ear. That he wanted to do the 69 position.

I was blushing a dark red as I licked my lips. I was going to have my favorite popsicle. I imagine Minato dick taste like pineapple my favorite fruit.

I saw him position himself to face my pussy. When I saw his manhood flashing in front of me.

I give it a couple of strokes before. I began to lick his manhood.

"Oh, Kushina your tongue feels soooo gooood." He gives out a couple of (oh, oh, oh)

"Oh, Minato your tongue feels gooooood inside my pussy." (ahh, ahh, ahh) I give out a couple of moans.

I had the urge to taste my favorite popsicle. Pineapple flavor treat as I wrapped my lips. Around his hard dick. I began to suck him hard. I saw how his dick was going in and out of my. Mouth that was more of a turn on for me.

I was humming as I suck him. And he continued to use his tongue. I noticed I was getting more wetter.

A couple of minutes passed by. When I heard Minato shouting at me. "Kushina I'm cumming my love."

"I'm cumming too!" I shouted back at him.

"Cum for me my love. As he cum inside my mouth."

I felt his release inside my mouth. As he give out a loud moan (oh, oh, oh) as I released my juices.

I heard a couple of licking sound. He was cleaning me up. Tasting my juices with his tongue. As I did my job to swallow his seeds. And to clean him up.

I saw Minato looking at me with a perverted smirk. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to taste more of my juices. When I heard loud sucking sound. Being made he was sucking me. Hard like a vacuum cleaner.

I grabbed his hairs so hard. When I shouted at him that I was cumming again. When I heard him cum inside his mouth. I lost control of my own body. When I released inside his mouth.

"yummy." he said as he swallowed my juices.

I knew what was going to happen next. He was going to make love to me.

I heard him whispering in my ear to turn around. On all fours, as I leaning my head. Againsts the pillow. Are you ready for me love.

I give him a small nodded as he stroke his dick. A couple of times. Before he slowly enters me from behind. As he placed a couple of butterfly kisses on my back.

I felt him inch by inch going inside of me. I shouted at him make love to me you stud.

I felt his dick going in and out. As he thrust slowly.

I yelled at him that I wanted fast and harder this time. My body felt like a raggedy Anne doll losing control.

I love your animalistic side Minato. I moan as he thrust harder. And I felt my breast bouncing back and forth with great force.

(Ahh, ahh, ahh), I give out a loud moan as he slammed me hard a couple times. As he grabbed my hips towards him, as he moved me from one angle to the next. Leaning his body against me.

A couple of minutes passed by. When I heard him Kushina "I'm cumming." he said.

I yelled back "Cum inside of me baby. As he thrust a couple of times.

I give out a couple of moans. I felt his seed being released inside of me.

I felt the bed give out a shake. As he falls on the side looking at me.

I saw him winking at me. And he spoke (pant) ready for love making number 2. He said as he tried to catch his breath.

We made love until 2 in the morning.

The end of flashback

Back to the kitchen with the Mamikaze. Uzumaki men.

Menma pushed the chauffeur button.

"Yes!" Stefano answered.

"Goodmorning Stefano," Menma said.

"Goodmorning Menma," Stefano replied back.

"What can I do for you this morning Menma," Stefano asked.

"I and my brothers need a ride to the airport," Menma answered.

"Okay!" Stefano answered.

"Which car should I drive," Stefano asked

"Used my Mercedes Benz," Menma answered

"Okay!' Menma." Stefano replied.

"I will be waiting for you guys outside," Stefano said.

"Thank you! Stefano" Menma said.

"Your welcome! Menma" Stefano answered back.

Menma released the service button.

Naruto and Kurama and Menma finish eating their breakfast. As they licked their fingers from the maple syrup. And they wiped them off on a napkin.

They give a hug to Minato. And they wave goodbye to him. Say goodbye to mother for us, as they headed towards the door.

"Thank you for breakfast Yamato." As they shouted in unison. Before they closed the door behind them.

Naruto looked at his left wrist to look at his watch the time was 8:30 a.m

The streets were busy with cars coming from every direction.

Menma started a small conversation "Did you had the same wet dream as me" he said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

Menma gives out a small blush. "I was masturbating and I saw my dream girl wearing a biker jacket. And she did not have any clothes on. As she ride me as I drove my Harley." Menma explain.

"You had the same experience," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Menma answered.

" I also had the same experience. Naruto shouted as he looked at Menma.

I saw my green eyed beauty getting undress for me. As she walked into the shower with me. As I masturbated too!. Naruto explain

Kurama was blushing as well. When he heard his brothers. Explaining their experience.

I also saw my blue eyed beauty. She was feeding me grapes. She was naked as I masturbated.

"It was amazing they all shouted in unison.

"I wish It was real." Naruto whimpered.

"Me too!"Kurama shed a tear.

"Me too!" Menma said with a sad voice.

Naruto speaks to Stefano to stop by at a smoke shop. I couple of minutes passed by. And Stefano drove into a parking lot.

"We will be right back." they shouted in unison.

Naruto opened the door for his brothers to walked inside the smoke shop. Naruto closed the door behind. As he followed his brothers inside.

"Hello!" a man voice can be heard.

"Welcome to my store," he said.

"Hello Asuma." they shouted in unison.

Asuma had a shocked face. How they knew him. He didn't mention his name yet.

"How do you know me?" he ask.

"Is us the Namikaze, Uzumaki boys," they said in unison.

Asuma eyes got wide when heard their last name.

"Oh, my god it been a while. Since the last time. I saw you guys," Asuma said.

"I know," Naruto shouted.

" After high school. We used to come in here! to buy some cigarettes" Naruto said.

"I remember," Asuma answer.

"What brings you here!?'' Asuma asked.

"We need some tobacco for are pipes," Naruto answered.

"We also need some cigarettes," Menma added.

"I need a new pipe," Kurama shouted.

"I see." Asuma said as he walked behind the counter. He grabbed three bags of burley tobacco. He placed them on top of the counter. And then he picked one pack of Marlboro lights (gold) cigarettes underneath the counter.

Asuma signal Kurama with his finger to follow him. As he walked towards a glass counter.

Kurama was arveled as he saw the different colored pipes. And he also saw the different styles being displayed.

Kurama was reading the names on each pipe. His eyed wonder to a half black and half orange Dublin pipe. I want this one as he taps on the glass window counter.

"Nice selection," Asuma said.

Asuma grabbed it and he walked towards the cash registered to ring up the three bags of barley tobacco. Kurama pipe and one pack of Marlboro lights (gold) cigarettes. That had 20 pack of cigarettes inside the box.

"Your total is $120.00," Asuma said.

Naruto swiped his credit card. And he signs the receipt. Leaving a nice tip for Asuma for his good service.

Asuma put everything inside a plastic bag "here! you go." he said. As he gives Naruto the bag.

"Come back! anytime." Asuma said.

''Thank you!" they shouted in unison.

Naruto and Kurama and Menma wave goodbye to Asuma as the walked out his store.

Menma and Naruto and Menma walked inside the car as Stefano drove away.

"Thank you! for paying Menma and Kurama said.

"Your welcome!" Naruto answered back.

Naruto looked again at his watch the time was 12:30 p.m, it was getting close to their departure.

"I'm hungry," Menma said.

"Me too!" Kurama shouted.

Naruto stomach gives out a growl.

Kurama shouted at Stefano "Can you stop by at a Denny's restaurant" he asked.

"Sure!" Stefano responded.

A couple of minutes passed by. When Stefano pulled into a Denny's parking lot.

Naruto and Kurama walked out of the car. Menma was the last one out. As he closed the car door.

Kurama open the door and Naruto walked inside. Being followed by Menma, Kurama was the last one to walked inside. As he closed the door behind him.

The place was full of live the floors were covered by a Cabot porcelain tile-redwood series. On the center you can see a couple of round tables with a salt and pepper shakers. And napkin holder with a couple of chairs. On the right side you can see a couple of booths near the windows.

"Welcome to Denny's restaurant." A Young female voice said.

"How many people," she asked."

"Three people," Naruto answered.

A baby began to cry.

"Can't hear you!" the women covered her ears.

"Sorry! about that. Can you repeat that again. The female voice" ask.

"No promblem," Naruto answered.

"Three people," Naruto answered.

"Okay!" she shouted.

"A table or a booth." she asked.

A booth please." Naruto answered back.

"Okay! followed me," she said.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama followed. The young women, to one of the booth. Near the window.

The young women placed three menus on top of the table. Your "waistress should be coming shortly." The young women said. As she walked away.

A couple of minutes passed by. When a young female approached the both "Hello my name is candy. I will be your waistress as she holds a notepad. And a pen as she blows a bubble from her bubble gum.

Naruto glanced over the menu. His mouth waters

With the variety of plates. And sides orders.

Kurama speak " May I have an american cheeseburger with french fries. And a side order of chicken wings" he said.

Candy wroted down on her notepad "Something to drink honey." she asked.

"Can I have an orange milkshake. Kurama answered.

"Sure!" She wrote it down.

"What about you! cutie pie," she said to Menma.

"I will have the American hamburger with bacon, tomatoes. And lettuce no cheese with french fries. With a side order of chicken wings menma" said.

Candy wroted down on her notepad.

"Something to drink sugar." Candy asked.

"May I have an oreo milkshaked," Menma answered.

"Sure!" Candy said. As she wrote it down on her notepad.

"What about you handsome." She points a finger at Naruto.

"I wanted the same as my brother Menma. The american hamburger." he answer.

Candy wroted down on her notepad.

"Something to drink sweetie." Candy asked.

"May I have an orange milkshake," Naruto answered.

"Sure!" Candy answered as she wrote it down on her notepad.

"Will be right back with your orders?" she said. As she place her notepad and pen inside her apron pocket. And walked toward the kitchen.

Thirty minutes passed by. When candy come back. Carrying a tray. With three plates and three milkshakes.

"One American cheeseburger with french fries. With the side order of mild sauce chicken wings. And one orange milkshake" she said. As she places the plate in front of Kurama. And the milkshake next to his plate.

"Next we have one American hamburger with bacon, tomatoes, lettuces with french fries. And a side order of mild chicken wings. And one oreo milkshake" Candy said. As she places the plate in front of Menma. And the milkshake next to his plate.

"Last we have one American hamburger with bacon, tomatoes, lettuce with french fries. And a side order of mild sauce chicken wings. And one orange milkshake" she said. She places the plate in front Naruto. And the milkshake next to his plate.

"Enjoyed your lunch," Candy said. As she walked away from the booth.

Naruto grabbed a couple of french fries. He dipped them in ketchup.

Menma took a bite of his American hamburger.

"Delicious," He said. As he smacked his lips.

Kurama took a sip of his orange flavor milkshake.

A couple of minutes passed by.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama finish eating their food. "That was so delicious,"they said unison.

Menma signal Candy to come back to the booth.

Candy arrived at the booth "Do you want to order something else." she asked.

"No thank you!" they shouted back in unison.

"We're done with are food. We are ready to pay," Menma said.

Candy grabbed her notepad out of her apron pocket. And she looked at the receipt "Your total is $42.00 dollars"she said.

Menma pulled out his wallet. It was made out of real black diamond snakeskin.

He gives Candy $60.00 dollar's "keep the change," he said. As he puts his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thank you! for paying for the food Menma" Naruto and Kurama shouted in unison.

"Your welcome!" Menma answered.

Naruto and Kurama and Menma got up as they walked towards the door.

The young female hostess spoke "Come back anytime" she said. As the Namikaze, Uzumaki men walked out.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama headed towards the Mercedes Benz.

Stefano opens the door for them. They walked inside the car. As he closes the door.

Stefano left the parking lot as he drove into the busy streets.

It was exactly 2:00 p.m. When Naruto and Menma and Kurama arrived at the airport. They saw Sasuke, Itachi and Shikamaru waiting for them. Konan was standing next to Itachi.

"Thank you, Stefano," Menma said. A he walked out with his red leather luggage.

"Your welcome! Menma" Stefano replied. As he saw Menma rolled his red leather luggage. He walked towards Sasuke private jet.

"Bye Stefano," Naruto shouted as he rolled his black with orange stripes leather luggage. He walked towards. Sasuke private jet.

"Bye Naruto have fun," Stefano said.

Naruto wave goodbye to Stefano.

"Take care! Stefano" Kurama said. A he also rolled his black leather luggage towards. Sasuke private jet

"You too! Kurama" Stefano answer.

Stefano enters the Mercedes-Benz as he drove away.

Sasuke private jet was a white color. On the front door the Uchiha symbol was painted. And one each wing of the plane. You can also see a large Uchiha symbol.

Sasuke opens the plane door for Konan. She was Itachi airline hostess. She climbed the stairs to walked inside the plane.

Konah was followed by Itachi. He was dress in his flight lieutenant uniform. He walked inside his brother private jet. He walked towards the cockpit.

Sasuke walked inside. Being followed by Naruto. He whistles how amazing it was inside.

Menma enters Sasuke private jet his eyes. Were marveled by how gorgeous it was inside.

Kurama walked inside. He gives two thumbs up to Sasuke.

Shikamaru was the last one to enter. He also gives Sasuke two-thumbs up. He closed the door behind him.

Let me give you some details on how Sasuke private jet looks inside.

The floor was covered with a blue colored carpet in the center you can see four white curved sectional couches forming a circles as they connected. From one end to another in the middle. You can see a diamond sofa coffee table with two colors. White and blue with the Uchiha design plaster on top.

If you looked up you can see a Samsung high definition tv with a push of button. You can lower it down from the ceiling.

If you looked towards your right side you can see a Larger size kitchen with a 24" free-standing smooth top electric stove range with 4 radiant elements. Next to kitchen stove you can see a White marble countertop. On the right corner a white microwave and on your left corner a black toaster. On the middle a coffee machine. On the other side of the stove a Whirlpool 26 ft. french door bottom freezer refrigerator - stainless steel glass. Next to the refrigerator. A rectangle kitchen table with white dining booths.

If you look towards your left side. A large wall-built fish tank with four large goldfish swimming. On each side of the fish tank. You can see oliver Ivory power reclining sofa.

If you are facing towards the north. You can see a couple of white stairs with the Uchiha design. Being plaster on each step with blue swirl stair holders. That leads to six large master bedrooms.

Behind the twisted stairs. If you walked two steps towards your right side. You can see two types of curtain. One white and one blue made of silk material covering an open area. Let's take a look inside on the center you can see a lit chimney. On top of the chimney you can see a wall- built 65" curved led ultra high definition tv. On the center you can also see four blue curved sectional couches forming circles as they connected from one end to another. On the middle you can see a diamond sofa coffee table with two colors white and blue. With the Uchiha design plaster on top. Towards your left side. You can see a bookshelf with stacks of books. On your right side a door that reads restroom.

When you step outside this room. If you give two steps towards your left you can see another room. Let's check out on your left side. You can see a bar with white marble counter top. On the front of the white marble their are couple of stool chairs. Behind the counter you can see a tree shelves stack with different kinds of wines and beers from all over the world. On the center you can see a pool table. If you face north you can see a large screen tv. Underneath the screen a karaoke machine. On your right side. You can see an atm machine.

A strong male voice came from the cockpit. This "your flight lieutenant are you guys ready to fly" he said. As he pushes several buttons and levers to start the plane.

Naruto and Menma and Kurama were walking down the stairs. When they shouted "yeah! we are ready.

Sasuke was showing them their rooms.

The Uchiha private jet plane took off towards. A sinful city called Las vegas

 **AN: Let your imagination soar into a sexual fantasy. On this chapter, I explain how Kushina got pregnant. And Menma and Kurama and Naruto are on their way to A Sinful City Called Las Vegas.**

 **I don't mind if you leave a review but I loved the favorites and followers more.**


	8. Chapter 8 arriving

Kushina P.O.V

The sun was blinding me. I tried to focus on my surroundings.

I noticed an empty spot on my bed. I caress it with my right hand up and down. And I lean forward, I can smell his man perfume.

I quickly got up from my bed. And I headed towards my bathroom to take a shower.

The right temperature of the water not to cold or not to hot was helping my aching muscles. But last night Minato was a beast in bed. He made love to me over and over again.

I was thinking to myself where does a 45-year-old man gets his stamina. It better not be those type of pills that gives him a sexual appetite

I shake those thoughts from my head. I smell the fragrance of my shampoo before. I pour some on the palm of my hand to scrub my red long hair.

A radio announcer can be heard. Coming from the inside of the shower.

Good morning youthful Konoha. I have a couple of announcement before. I play the next song. The first announcement is Romeo Santo the bachata singer is going to be performing live at Caesar palace Las Vegas hotel and casino. Also performing at the same place is the weeknd. There be another special performances following the weeknd. That all the announcement that I have for today. Here to brighten your youthful morning is the weeknd. Singing to you one of his songs called "Angel"

A couple of minutes has passed by. Kushina was done with her shower. She quickly runs down the stairs.

A female can be heard nearby

"Good morning señora Kushina" Luna said.

"Buenos Dias Luna" Kushina replied.

"Buenos Dias señora Kushina" Carmelita shouted from behind her mother Luna.

"Buenos Dias Carmelita" Kushina answer.

"Buenos Dias señora Kushina" Blanca said.

"Buenos Dias Blanca" Kushina replied before heading towards the kitchen.

The smell of fresh brew coffee was coming from the kitchen

"Buon Giorno! signora" Anko said

"Buon Giorno! Anko" Kushina replied.

"Buon Giorno! signora" Yamato said.

"Buon Giorno! Yamato" Kushina replied.

Kushina spoke, "Yamato can you fixed me some breakfast."

"What do you want to eat Kushina?" Yamato asked.

"I will have french toast with maple syrup.

"Anything else," Yamato asked.

I will have four strips of bacon on the side. And some hash browns.

"Anything to drink signora Kushina," Yamato asked.

"Some squeezed orange juice" Kushina replied.

Yamato spoke Anko can you squeezed some fresh orange juice, for signora Kushina.

"Non c'e Yamato" Anko replied

"Grazie Yamato" Kushina shouted.

"Prego Kushina" Yamato replied.

"Take a seat signora Kushina, I will bring your breakfast to the kitchen table when it's ready," Yamato said.

"Grazie Yamato" Kushina answer, as she walked towards the table to take a seat.

Anko started to cut and squeezed some orange juice for Kushina.

"Juanita can you help me to cook the bacon," Yamato asked.

"No problem Yamato" Juanita replied.

A sizzling sound can be heard. As bacon cook in hot oil.

Yamato prepares the french toast.

A radio announcer can be heard. As soon, as Anko turn on the radio.

"I'm spreading the youthfulness around. The radio announcer said with an excited voice, It's 10:30 in the morning. I'm here to inform you that my youthful partner Rock, Lee is reporting from Caesars palace in Las Vegas. He has inform me that he is having an exclusive interview with Romeo, Santo.

"Let me connect you to my youthful listener," Might Guy said.

"Rock, Lee you're on the air," Might Guy said.

"Hello Rock, Lee" Might Guy said.

"Hello Might Guy" Rock, Lee replied.

"How is your visit to Las Vegas?" Might Guy ask?

"Very youthful Rock, Lee" replied.

"That is very youthful to hear! Rock, Lee" Mighty Guy said.

Might Guy spoke "Can I asked you a question Rock, Lee?" he said.

"Asked away my youthful radio announcer" Rock, Lee replied.

"It's true you're having an exclusive interview with Romeo, Santos?" Might Guy ask?

"Yes is true my youthful radio announcer" Rock, Lee replied.

"Rock, Lee can you asked Romeo, Santos if he is very excited to perform at Caesars palace casino and hotel," Mighty Guy said.

"Sure! Rock, Lee replied with his youthful voice.

"Romeo, Santos can I asked you a question" Rock, Lee said.

"Ask away Rock, Lee" Romeo Santos replied.

"Are you excited to perform tonight at Caesars Palace casino in Las Vegas" Rock, Lee asked.

"Yes, I'm Romeo Santos" answer.

"Can I asked you another question" Rock, Lee asked.

"Yes go ahead Rock, Lee" Romeo, Santos replied.

"How many songs are you going to sing" Rock, Lee asked.

"Three songs Romeo, Santos" replied.

"Have another question for you! Romeo, Santo" Rock, Lee shouted.

"What is your question Rock, Lee," Romeo Santos asked.

"Have you perform before at Caesars palace casino. And visit Las Vegas before," Rock, lee asked.

"Yes, I have performed here before. And I have visited Las Vegas before" Romeo, Santos replied.

"Thank you! Romeo, Santo for your time to answer some questions" Rock, Lee said.

"My pleasure Rock, Lee" Romeo, Santos replied. As he waves goodbye to getting ready for his performances.

"O, my god, the weeknd has arrived " Rock, lee shouted with excitement.

Rock, Lee runs toward The weeknd.

Rock, Lee was trying to catch his breath to speak (pant) "Can I asked you two question" he asked.

"Asked away Rock, Lee" the weeknd replied.

"Are you excited to perform after Romeo, Santos" Rock, Lee asked.

"Yes I'm Rock, Lee" the weeknd replied.

"My second question is how many songs are you going to perform Rock, Lee asked.

"I'm going to sing two songs" the weekend replied.

"Thank you! for answering my questions" Rock, Lee said.

"No problem" the weeknd replied.

"Goodbye from Las Vegas" my youthful listener" Rock, Lee said.

"Thank you for the exclusive interview with two famous singers Romeo, Santos a bachata singer. And the weeknd," Might Guy said.

"Your welcome Might Guy" Rock, Lee replied back.

"There you have it, my wonderful youthful listener. Here to sing to you Romeo, Santos, sing to you "All board" Might Guys said.

The sound of music echo through the radio. As Kushina enjoys eating her breakfast.

Yamato made plenty for her to eat, he knew that she was eating two o maybe three.

Kushina spoke "Yummy this so good" As she licks her fingers.

Thirty-minutes has passed by. Kushina was done eating her breakfast. She slowly got up from her seat as she rubs her stomach "Did you enjoy your breakfast little one, as she looked down at her flat stomach. She walked out from the kitchen towards the living room holding a romance book.

Kushina was so comfortable seating on a black recliner. She opens her favorite romance novel, I will seduce you. She began to read where she left off.

Before entering the elevators. I heard a strong male voice calling my name Scarlett de la Rosa Maria. I froze when I saw Richard MonteMayor the hottest rich man on earth heading my way. "May I join you", he asked politely.

"Yes," I said.

"Thank you, Scarlett, " Richard gives her a smile.

I just meet him last night at a night club. We shared a couple of drinks. And we dance feeling each other's bodies. Before I enter my hotel room. I kiss him without thinking. I'm sorry as I open my hotel room.

I can feel his hot breath caressing my earlobe. As he spoke "Don't apologize Scarlett" he said.

I couldn't look him in his eyes. I feel so terrible what happen last night. Grinding against his clothed member on the dance floor.

I felt like a slut doing something like that in public. But inside my mind. I was saying, I will seduce you as we enter the elevator.

I kiss him passionately on the lips. I can feel are tongue swirling around. As are tongue do a love dance.

I can feel Richard's hands. Caressing my butt cheek. As we continue to kiss.

"Wow, this getting hot" Kushina can feel herself getting aroused. As she continued to read.

I heard a couple of footsteps getting closer. I looked up, I saw Yamato holding a cup.

Yamato spoke Signora Kushina" I bring you a cup of tea to enjoy with your reading. And may I asked you what do you want for lunch," he said.

"Thank you Yamato, I will like a hamburger with bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, with a side of french fries," she said.

"Anything else," Yamato asked.

"I will like an orange flavor milkshake" Kushina replied.

"Okay," he said.

Yamato headed back to the kitchen. Before he enters he shouted "What do you want for dinner Kushina" he asked.

Kushina spoke "Baked chicken glazed with barbecue sauce, some steamed vegetables. And some white rice" she shouted back.

At the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation.

Minato was answering phone calls from his clients as he waits for his visit to arrived. He looked at his watch the time was 12:30 p.m.

A couple of minutes passed by. When he heard someone knocking on his door " Who is it? Minato asked.

"It's me Minato" Yuney replied.

Minato pressed the button for the door to open.

"Come in Yuney," Minato said.

"What can I help you! Minato asked.

"Your visit has arrived Minato," Yuney said.

"Where is he Yuney," Minato asked.

"He waiting for you in the lobby" Yuney answer.

Minato slowly got up from his seat as he walked towards the door. He exits out, as he headed towards the lobby. He saw his friend Fugaku reading a newspaper as he waited for him.

Fugaku saw Minato heading his way. He got up to stretch his body.

" Nice to see you Fugaku" Minato give him a handshake. As they headed towards Minato office.

Fugaku enters Minato office. Being followed by Minato.

"Have a seat Fugaku," Minato said.

"Thank you old friend" Fugaku replied.

"Can I offered you something to drink," Minato asked.

"A cup of hot coffee" Fugaku replied.

Minato presses a button on the phone. Yuney voice can be heard through.

"May I help you Mr. Namikaze," Yuney said.

"Yuney can you bring two cups of hot coffee. And some homemade donuts from the bakery", Minato said.

"With pleasure Mr. Namikaze", Yuney replied.

"Is there something wrong", Fugaku asked.

"Yeah, Fugaku" Minato answers.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, " Fugaku asked.

Knock

knock

Knock

"Who there?" Minato asked.

"It's me Yuney."

Minato pressed the button for the door to open wide. Yuney walked inside pushing a silver cart. the cart was covered by an orange with black stripes medium size table cloth. On top of the tablecloth a pot of fresh brew coffee. Next to the coffee pot a small bowl that contains some cream. And some sugar sweetener.

Yuney grabbed the coffee pot by the handle. She pours some coffee in two coffee cup. And she placed one in front of Minato. And the other cup next to Fugaku.

"Minato do you want some cream. And sugar for your coffee" Yuney asked.

"Yes pleased" Minato replied.

Yuney grabbed the small bowl that contains cream. And she pours some in Minato coffee cup. And Yuney placed two sugar sweetener packets, next to his coffee cup.

Fugaku looks at Yuney "May I have some cream. And two sugar sweetener" he said.

Yuney pours some cream in Fugaku coffee cup. And she placed two sugar sweetener packets next to his coffee cup. She pointed towards the middle of the tray "I have chocolate chip cookies, almond flavor cookies. And some pecan Sandies cookies. I also have banana nut muffins, chocolate chip muffin, oatmeal flavor muffins, and some brownies, and some sugar doughnuts" she explains.

"May I have two muffins, one banana nut. And one chocolate chip," Minato asked.

"Yuney grabbed one chocolate chip muffin. And one banana nut muffin. She placed both of them on a small napkin. Placing them next to Minato coffee cup.

Fugaku spoke may "I have a banana nut muffin. And an oatmeal muffin," he asked.

Yuney grabbed one banana nut muffin cake. And one oatmeal muffin. And she placed both of them on a small napkin. Placing them next to Fugaku coffee cup.

"Anything else," Yuney asked.

"No thank you! Minato'' replied.

The sound of heels can be heard. As Yuney headed towards the door. Pushing the silver cart.

Minato pushed the button to close the door.

Fugaku takes a sip of his coffee, as he looks at Minato " Can we continue the conversation" he said.

Minato takes a bite of his banana nut muffin. He gives Fugaku a small nod.

"Faguku this very serious. And very important. What I'm going to say to you?" Minato said.

"What is it Minato?" Fukagu asked.

My son Naruto told me that Hiashi Hyuga storm. Like a black cloud inside the Namikaze, Uzumaki corporation, without an appointment. He insults one of my staff Yugao. And he offers a deal to Naruto that he will pay him one billion dollars. To combine his company with my company. And he also offered his daughter Hinata for him to married her.

" Did he took the deal Minato?" Fugaku asked.

"No Naruto rejected the deal " Minato replied.

"There is more Fugaku," Minato said.

"What is it Minato?" Fugaku replied.

"Menma my son also told me that Hiashi, Hyuga. Did the same offer to Sasuke. And for him to married his daughter Hinabi. He also rejected the deal.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch. Did something like these" Fugaku say?

''Me either" Minato replied.

"What should we do about this" Fugaku asked.

"I was thinking about something. Before you arrived," Minato said.

"What were you thinking about?" Fugaku asked.

"I was thinking of having a meeting here! at my office. And invite him to come. And I and you will befriend him as a friend. And you will investigate him. I have a feeling he is dealing with the mafia. And working with someone to trafficking younger for sex.

"I agreed with you. I also have the same feeling. That he has a deal with the mafia" Fugaku replied.

"How is Mikoto?" Minato asked.

"She enjoying retirement" Fugaku answer.

"How is Kushina" Fugaku asked.

"She doing great" Minato replied.

"Did you know the Sasuke and Itachi left," Fugaku said.

"My three boys left too!" Minato replied.

"I wonder where!" Fugaku said.

"Naruto told me that Sasuke has a surprise. For them" Minato answer.

"Oh, they went together," Fugaku said.

"Yeah," Minato replied.

At the Namikaze, Uzumaki Mansion

I just come back from enjoying the rest of my day at a spa. I had a mud bath. And then I went to Haku nail salon to do my nails. Know I'm waiting for my boys to arrived home. So we can have a family dinner. I look at the kitchen clock the time was 6:30.P.m

"How odd they always arrived home between 4:00-5:00 pm. "Did I missed something," Kushina said.

I heard the front door open. And closed. I heard a couple of footsteps. Heading towards the kitchen.

I saw Minato dragging his feets. And his head was hanging low.

"Hello Minato," I said.

I saw him dragging himself towards me "Hello Kushina" he said.

"What wrong Minato?" I asked.

"I had a long day at the corporate office. I'm hungry and tired", as he took a seat next to me.

"Why were you at the corporate office?," I asked him.

"I had some business to deal with Fugaku," he said.

"What about the boys Minato," I asked.

"The boys are not here!" he replied.

"Where are they," I asked.

"They went with the Uchiha boys. Somewhere to celebrated their late birthday.

"I total forget about that" I replied.

"I called them after. We have dinner to wish them. A late happy birthday," I said.

Kushina spoke "Yamato can you served dinner for me. And my husband."

"Si signora Kushina" Yamato replied.

Three hours has passed by since the Uchiha men. and the Namikaze, Uzumaki men, have arrived at their destination. The sinful city called Las Vegas. They rented a hotel room at caesars palace casino and hotel.

Naruto requested the palace deluxe room/1 king smoking. The same for his brothers Menma and Kurama. Their rooms were next to each other.

The Uchihas brothers and Shikamaru Nara. Also requested the same room. Their rooms were next to each other as well.

Let me give you some details. On how the palace deluxe room/1 king smoking room looks.

Treat yourself to the elegance of the Palace Tower room. The bedchamber is highlighted by a king size bed. With a marble dressing table. A refreshment center. And is accented with dark wood furnishings. The elegance continues into the Caesars-style marble bathroom. Complete with brass fixtures, dual sinks and an oversized spa tub.

Naruto and his brothers were getting ready to do some gambling at the casino. The same for the Uchiha brothers, Shikamaru was also getting ready.

A couple of minutes has passed by. An elevator door open. Naruto was the first one to exit out. He was wearing an orange polo shirt with black slacks with black shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. With three braids on each side. To complete his attire he was wearing a black leather jacket.

Behind him was Menma. He was wearing a red polo shirt with black slacks with black shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. With one braid coming down. To complete his attire he was wearing a red leather jacket

Kurama was following Menma from behind. He was wearing a black polo shirt with black slacks, With black shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. To complete his attire he was wearing a black leather jacket.

Another elevator door open. And Sasuke, Uchiha exit out. He was wearing a white polo shirt with blue slacks with black shoes. His hair was also pulled back into a ponytail. To complete his attire he was wearing a black leather jacket.

Itachi, Uchiha followed from behind. He was wearing a black polo shirt with blue slacks, with black shoes. His hair was also pulled back into a ponytail. To complete his attire he was wearing a brown leather jacket.

Itachi girlfriend Konan was wearing a black strapless dress. That hugged every curve on her body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She also exits the same elevator as Itachi and Sasuke

Shikamaru, Nara exit out from the third elevator. He was wearing a white polo shirt with black slacks, with black shoes. His hair was also pulled back into a ponytail. To complete his attired. He was wearing a black leather jacket.

Caesars palace casino was full of living. People walking from every direction. The sounds of slots machine, video reels machine, video poker games, video blackjack or keno. Where full of participants playing from 1¢ to $500 can be heard from every direction.

An older woman shouted bingo. As she took a sip of her strawberry margarita.

Everywhere you look you can see a variety of table games such as blackjack, craps, roulette, baccarat, Spanish 21, mini-baccarat, pai gow and Pai gow poker.

Naruto was heading towards a roulette table. Being follow by his two brothers Menma and Kurama. When he spotted their godmother playing a slot machine. He shouted just enough for her to hear him. "What are you doing here!? granny" he asked.

"I'm here gambling, " she answer. As she took a sip of vodka. Shizune her sister was sitting next to her playing lucky sevens. She was drinking a bottle of black daniels.

"Are you on vacation," Naruto asked.

"No I live here!" she replied.

"What are you doing here Naruto, " she asked.

"I'm here with my brothers celebrating a late birthday," Naruto answer.

"How old are you Naruto," Lady Tsunade said.

"I and my brothers just turned 28-years old," he said.

"Happy late birthday Naruto, Menma, and Kurama," she said.

Lady Tsunade didn't look at them. She been depressed since Mebuki kidnapped her three daughters. The same for Shizune her two daughters were also kidnapped by her sister Mebuki.

"I see you later granny," Naruto said. As he headed towards the roulette table, being followed by Menma.

Sasuke was playing blackjack with Kurama.

Itachi and his girlfriend Konan were playing Spanish 21.

Naruto was playing roulette. He bet $5000 thousand on 10 on black.

Menma was also playing roulette. He bet $5000 thousand on 5 on red.

A thin female with black hair. She bet $10.000 on 14 on red.

The roulette wheel began to spin around and around it goes. You never know where it will stop. A female voice shouted from behind the wheel.

The roulette wheel stop. And the female shouted 10 on black.

Menma gives two- thumbs up to Naruto for winning $ 20.000

Naruto takes a puff of his pipe. As he gives two-thumb up towards Menma.

The female with black hair spoke "Call me handsome", as she placed a piece of paper on Naruto hands. She walked away heading towards the blackjack table.

"You lucky dog for winning," Menma said.

"Thanks, Menma" Naruto replied.

"Are you going to call her," Menma asked.

"No," Naruto answer.

"Why?" Menma asked.

"We are here! to find are girls dumb-ass." Naruto smacks him on the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that" Menma replied. As he rubbed his back.

A female voice can be heard echoing through the speaker. I have two announcements. The first one is three handsome men by the of Namikaze, Uzumaki they're celebrating a late birthday. The second announcement Ladies and gentleman. We have a great performance for you tonight. Romeo, Santos will be performing at 7:00 p.m. Please join us at Omnia nightclub.

Naruto and Menma walked towards the blackjack table. Where his brother Kurama. And Sasuke were playing.

"Happy late birthday dobe," Sasuke said.

"Thank you! teme" Naruto replied.

"Happy late birthday Menma," Sasuke said.

"Thank you! Sasuke" Menma answer.

"Happy late birthday Kurama," Sasuke said.

"Thank you! Sasuke" Kurama replied.

Through the speaker showbiz music was starting to play. Five showgirls were coming out. Sakura was pushing a silver cart with a birthday cake on top. She stops pushing the cart to perform a dance. With her two sister and her two cousins.

Sakura was wearing pink feathers on her hair. Around her neck, she was wearing a black velvet choker necklace, with a cherry blossom hanging down. To complete her uniform. Her nipples were covered. By two medium size cherry blossom. A pink shining thong with a transparent pink cloth covering her butt cheeks. On her eyelids pink and red blend together eyeshadow. On her cheeks bones a light pink color. Her lips a red color lipstick and black eyeliner. Her makeup is permanent. Except her lipstick and her blush.

On her hands, she was wearing pink gloves, that reached to her elbows.

Shayla her twin sister was wearing red feathers on her hair. Around her neck red choker necklace with a red rose hanging down. To complete her uniform. Her nipples were covered by two medium roses. And a red shining thong with a transparent red cloth covering her butt cheeks. On her eyelids red and black blend together eyeshadow. On her cheeks bones a light pink color. Her lips a red color lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her makeup is permanent. Except her lipstick and her blush.

On her hands, she was wearing red gloves, that reached to her elbows.

Her sister Ino was wearing purple feathers on her hair. Around her neck a black velvet choker necklace with a lilac flower hanging down. To complete her uniform. Her nipples were covering by was two lilac flowers. And a purple shining thong with a transparent purple cloth covering her butt cheeks. On her eyelids lavender eyeshadow. On her cheeks bones a light pink color. Her lips a red color lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her makeup is permanent. Except her lipstick and her blush.

On her hands, she was wearing lavender gloves, that reached to her elbows.

Her cousin Karin was wearing lavender feathers on her hair. Around her neck a black velvet choker necklace with a red flower hanging down. To complete her uniform. Her nipples were covered by two red flowers. And a shining lavender thong with a transparent lavender cloth covering her butt cheeks. On her eyelids lavender eyeshadow. On her cheeks bones a light pink color. Her lips a red color lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her makeup is permanent. Except her lipstick and her blush.

On her hands, she was wearing lavender gloves, that reached to her elbows.

Her sister Temari was wearing black feathers on her hair. Around her neck a black velvet choker necklace with a desert rose hanging down. To complete her uniform. Her nipples were covered by two desert roses. And a shining black thong with a black transparent cloth covering her butt cheeks. On her eyelids pink and red blend together eyeshadow. On her cheeks bones a light pink color. Her lips a red color lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her makeup is permanent. Except her lipstick and her blush on her cheekbones.

On her hands, she was wearing black gloves, that reached to her elbows.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were playing blackjack. When Itachi shouted at them there some show girls doing a dance.

Naruto almost drops his pipe. When he saw one of the showgirls with green eyes was fluttering. Her eyelashes and she blows a kiss to him. He winks back as he takes a puff of his pipe.

Sakura was blushing a shed of red as she kicks. Her feets up and down as she continues to dance.

Menma was having trouble swallowing his drink. When he saw one of the showgirl with dark red eyes. As an apple was blowing kisses at him.

Kurama was in a trance. When he saw one of the showgirls with blues eyes. Was waving at him. As she blows a kiss towards him.

Sasuke was drooling. When he saw one of the showgirls with red eyes. Was wearing two red roses covering her nipples.

Shikamaru was drooling. When he saw one of the showgirls with teal colored eyes. Wearing two deserts rose covering her nipples.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, where each holding a microphone. Ready to sing happy birthday. Sakura spoke with a sweet voice through the microphone. "Can we have Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki join me" she said.

Shayla spoke with a sweet voice through the microphone. "Can we have Menma Namikaze, Uzumaki join me" she said.

Ino spoke with a sweet voice through the microphone. "Can we have Kurama Namikaze, Uzumaki join me" she said.

Naruto, Menma, and Kurama were standing in front of the birthday cake, their eyes were roaming. The three young women sculpture body.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino began to sing (happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. And many more. Naruto, Menma, and Kurama blow the birthday candles on the cake.

Voices shouting happy birthday. And clapping sound were coming from everywhere.

Naruto, Menma and Kurama. They all shouted in unison "Thank you."

Naruto spoke to Menma and Kurama " I think we found are girls" he said. As he saw them leave.

"I think you're right Naruto," Menma said.

"I agreed with you Naruto," Kurama said.

A couple minute has passed by. And a male announcer can be heard. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome (Romeo, Santos) Here to sing she-devil. The sound of music can be heard through the speakers.

The sound of a male voice can be heard near a roulette table. He was looking at a showgirl with red eyes like an apple, with Venetian mask make-up. Spinning the roulette wheel.

"She Devil"

Are you ready to play?

I bet on my feelings and I played with fire, with love I faced the competition forgettin without weakness ohh it was my mistake.

Because of my ignorance, I Lead this wastefulness from bad to worse ...

my soul in the russian roulette

my rival who is so clever/cunning , so she took advantage of me and as you can see I'm not an angel with a good intuition

I gave myself completely and she won

Choir))

I lost-I played with a devil who is an expert in those games of love and I lost- her strategies don't fail her furthermore she feels sorry for me

I lost .. I wasn't the first nor the last who lose and if she returns and is moved-'ll challenge her to another duel and in the revenge I lose the heart again.

Clapping can be heard everywhere

"Thank you very much" Romeo, Santos said.

The next song "Propuesta Indecente." The sound of music can be heard through the speakers.

A showgirl with green eyes was sitting on the bar. A male voice was approaching her.

"Propuesta Indecent"

Hi, they call me Romeo, nice to meet you

You look so good, I'll be straight with you,

It doesn't matter who he is

Tell me if you have ever done something

Naughty An adventure is more amusing. If it smells of danger. And if I invite you to a drink

And I get close to your mouth if I steal you

One little kiss, we'll see if you don't come with me

What would you say if I seduced you in my car tonight?

Let the glasses fog and the rule is to enjoy

If I disrespect you, I don't blame alcohol, if I pull up your skirt

Would you give me the consent

To measure your sensibility, put your body into play

If it seems prudent to you this indecent proposal

Come on, allow me to appreciate your nakedness

This martin i'll calm your shyness

An adventure is more amusing. If it smells of danger

Hey you I know what you like

You and I me and you dance bachata* and then

You and I me and you ended up in bed

Romeo, Santos whisper something to Sakura ears. as she stands up in front of him. He grabbed her by her hips and her hands. Were placed on his chest. They were dancing bachata. Naruto was getting jealous he wanted to scream at Romeo, Santos to removed his hands from her waist. He holds his peace. He knew it was part of his performance.

The sounds of clapping can be heard again.

"Thank you" Romeo, Santos said.

The same male announcer can be heard through the speakers. Ladies and gentleman let's said goodnight to Romeo, Santos. And what a performance he give us tonight. If you join us at the Omnia nightclub for the next performance by the weeknd.

Sakura winks at Naruto. And blows him another kiss as she headed towards the Omnia nightclub.

A couple of minutes has passed by. And Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Konan. We're sitting on a table in front of the stage.

Naruto was puffing his pipe. As he waits for the next performance to come out.

Menma was taking a sip of his vodka.

Kurama was taking a sip of his scotch.

Shikamaru took a puff of his cigarette.

Sasuke took a puff of his big cigar.

Itachi was kissing his girlfriend Konan

A female announcer can be heard echoing through the speakers. Ladies and gentleman thank you for joining us tonight. Here at the Omnia nightclub. Please give a warm welcome to the weeknd as the curtain open.

"Are you ready girls," the weeknd asked.

"Yes," giggles can be heard.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin, Temari. We're still wearing their flowers on their nipples. And they were wearing a black shining thong. On their hairs, they wear black feathers. They come out moving their hips in a sensual way.

One by one they will fall on the floor doing a split. As they shaked their butt cheeks. And then they will lean forward they will move their body up down like a snake.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru "That hot" they all shouted in unison. As they take a puff and blow smoked through their nose.

"I'm in love" they all shouted in unison.

The sound of music can be heard through the speakers.

A man singing can be heard through the microphone.

"Earned It"

You make it look like it's magic

'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used.

[Pre-hook:]

So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

[Hook:]

'Cause, girl, you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)

Girl, you earned it, yeah

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin, and Temari they all winked and blow kisses towards. Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru before leaving the stage. After the weeknd finish singing his first song. The next song will be no dancers. Sakura with her two sisters. And her two cousins they went to get ready for their performance.

The weeknd began to sing his second song

"Angel"

Angel,

Oh oh oh oh

Knew you were special from the moment I saw you, I saw you, yeah

I said angel,

Oh oh oh oh

I feel you're closer every time I call you, I call you

Cause all I see are wings, I can see your wings

But I know what I am and the life I live, yeah, the life I live

And even though I sin, baby, we are born to live

But I know time will tell if we're meant for this, yeah if we're meant for this

And if we're not I hope you find somebody

I hope you find somebody, I hope you find somebody

I hope you find somebody to love, somebody to love

Somebody to love, yeah, yeah, yeah

Said angel, woah

You'll probably never take me back and I know this, yeah I know this, aw man

I said angel,

Oh oh oh oh

I'm so desensitized to feeling these emotions, yeah, no emotions baby

The same female announcer can be heard echoing through the speakers. Thank you weeknd for performing for us tonight. Here at Omnia night club. Clapping can be heard everywhere.

Ladies and Gentleman for the last performance. Here to sing for us the five showgirls.

Five microphones were standing in front of the stage.

Sakura walked towards the first microphone. She was wearing a short pink strapless dress that hugs every curve on her body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. On each side a cherry blossom hair clip. If you look close you can also see three braids on each side of her hair. Glitter was spread from her neck all the way down to her chest. To complete her attire. She wear long black lace bow high- thighs with black long boots.

Naruto almost had a heart attack just by staring at Sakura.

Shayla walked towards the second microphone. She was wearing a short red strapless dress that hugs every curve on her body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. On each side a red rose hair clip. If you look close you can also see three braids on each side of her hair. Glitter was spread from her neck all the way down to her chest. To complete her attire she wear long black lace bow high- thighs with red long boots.

Menma was having a problems breathing. When he saw Shayla wearing that short red strapless dress.

Ino walked towards the third microphone. She was wearing a short lavender strapless dress that hugs every curve on her body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, on each side a lilac flower hair clip. If you look close you can also see three braids on each side of her hair. Glitter was spread from her neck all the way down to her chest. To complete her attire she wear long black lace bow high- thighs with lavender long boots.

Kurama almost went backward. When he saw Ino curves.

Karin walked towards the fourth microphone. She was wearing a short lavender strapless dress that hugs every curve on her body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, on each side a red flower hair clip. If you look close you can also see three braids on each side of her hair. Glitter was spread from her neck all the way down to her chest. To complete her attire she wear long black lace bow high- thighs with lavender long boots.

Sasuke was trying to control his urges of making love, to his red eye beauty with glasses on stage.

Temari walked towards the fifth microphone. She was wearing a short black strapless dress that hugs every curve on her body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, on each side a desert rose hair clip. If you look close you can also see three braids on each side of her hair. Glitter was spread from her neck all the way down to her chest. To complete her attire she wear long black lace bow high- thighs with black long boots.

Shikamaru was having trouble swallowing his drink. when he saw Temari.

The sound of music can be heard through the speakers.

They began to sing

"Love me Like You Do"

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head…

Naruto shouted "I will love you in this world. And the next world, sweetie," he said. As he looked at Sakura.

Menma shouted " I will love you until my last breath honey," he said. As he looked at Shayla.

Kurama shouted " I will love you until I can't breathe baby," he said. As he looked at Ino

Sasuke shouted " I will love you forever babe," he said. As he looked at Karin

Shikamaru shouted " I will love you until death does us part my desert rose," he said. As he looked at Temari.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin, and Temari began to sing the second song.

"Like I'm Gonna Lose You"

I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Sakura was looking directly into Naruto eyes. As she sings to him.

Shayla was looking directly into Menma eyes. As she shed a tear.

Ino was looking directly into Kurama eyes. As she gives him a smile.

Karin was looking directly into Sasuke eyes. As she winks at him.

Temari was looking directly into Shikamaru eyes. As she blows a kiss at him.

Time stood still has they continue to stare at each other. Eyes before the curtain closed.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Their hearts were beating rapidly. They never had a female woman singing to them. And touch their soul through a song.

The female voice can be heard again. What a great performance we had tonight. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us tonight at Omnia nightclub. Goodnight and sweet dreams.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama were headed towards the elevator doors. When they heard a phone ring. Menma digs his pants pocket to grab his cell phone.

"Hello mother are you!" he said.

"I'm doing fine Menma" Kushina replied.

"What is the reason for your called mother," Menma asked.

"Put me on the speakers Menma?" Kushina asked.

Menma did what his mother told him. He put her on the speakers.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! My three handsome men" Kushina shouted with excitement.

"Thank you!" they all shouted in unison.

"Enjoyed your birthday Namikaze, Uzumaki men," Kushina said.

"Thank you! mother" they all shouted in unison.

"Good night mother," Menma said. As he hangs up his cell phone. And he puts it back inside his pant pocket.

They waited for a couple minutes for the elevator door to open. Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Konan enter the elevator and the door closes. The elevator began to moved up towards their hotel

AN1: Caesars palace casino and hotel is a classic, Roman-themed casino and hotel is on the west side of the Strip between the Bellagio and the mirage.

AN2: She-devil means the la diabla. This song has been translated into English by someone in internet. The indecent proposal means indecente propuesta. This song has been translated into English by someone in internet. The dance that Sakura and her sister with her two cousins Karin and Temari, I was trying to do it like the video from the song Earned it, but they are not wearing any black tape on their butt cheeks.

AN3: You can leave a review, but I love favorite and followers more.

AN4: Naruto, Menma and Kurama didn't celebrated their birthday on time, because they were too busy working in the hospital and also on the office, so they end up celebrating it a month after thanksgiving.


	9. Chapter 9 Meet you again

Chapter 9 meet you again

The streets were crowded with tourist walking up and down Las Vegas strip. Thank god we didn't have to walk that far to arrived at Serendipity 3 restaurant.

By reading the information packets we received when we booked are hotels rooms. Serendipity 3 is an old-fashioned decorated ice cream parlor. Expect the pleasantly at this casual, quirky dining and drinking destination located just off the Las Vegas Strip near Caesars Palace's front fountains

The atmosphere inside was full of living. As you walked inside you can see square tables with four chairs stuck underneath. If you look up you can see cylinder lanterns hanging.

The voices of young and old echo through walls. Children with smiling faces as they lick their lips from the chocolate taste ice cream.

I and my brothers with Sasuke and Shikamaru were having a conversation, as we waiting for the waitress to take are order.

"How long was it since we saw are girls", Menma asked.

"It's been two days since we saw them" Kurama replied.

"I missed them already", Sasuke said.

"I missed them too! I said.

"I want to see them again" Shikamaru shouted.

"I heard there is going to be several performance at Omnia night club tonight", Menma said.

"Do you think they will perform", Naruto asked.

"I hoped so" Kurama answer.

I can't wait to see them performed" Shikamaru said.

"Me too!" Sasuke answer.

I saw a thin woman with black and white hair, around her 40's walking towards are table.

"Hello my name is Mary, I will be your waitress", she said. As she blows her bubble gum.

I will be taking your guys order" she said.

Naruto was the first one to speak.

"What will you like to order sweetie", Mary said.

"I will have from the grill with special blend all beef patty", Naruto said.

"Excellent choice sweetie," Mary said. As she pulled out her notepad from her pocket and she wrote it down.

"What topping do you want to add", she asked.

Naruto spoke "I want tomato, lettuce, bacon and avocado" he answers.

"Okay!" Mary wrote down.

" Do you want to add french fries or sweet potato fries", she said.

"I will have french fries", Naruto said.

Mary wrote it down on her notepad.

"Anything to drink," she said.

"I will have a milkshake," he said.

"What kind of milkshake", she asked.

"An orange sherbet freeze milkshake" he answers.

Mary wrote it down on her note pad.

"Anything else sweetie," she asked.

"No" Naruto answer.

"What about you sugar", Mary said. As she pointed a finger towards Menma.

"I will have the same as my sweet brother, but instead of a beef patty, I want all-white chicken breast," he said.

"Excellent", Mary said. As she wrote it down on her notepad.

"Do you want to add french fries or sweet potato fries, we also have coleslaw instead", she said.

"I will have some french fries," Menma said.

"Any toppings you want to add" Mary asked.

"Tomato, lettuce, bacon, and avocado" he replied.

"Anything to drink," she asked.

"May I have the chocolate cherry milkshake" he answer.

"Okay sugar," Mary said. As she wrote it down on her notepad.

"What about you handsome", she said. As she pointed at Kurama.

"Want the foot long hot dog" Kurama answer.

"Do you want to add any fries with your order," she asked.

"French fries" he replied.

"Anything to drink," she asked

"Pumpkin pie milkshake" he replied.

"Okay! handsome" Mary said. As she wrote everything down on her notepad.

"What about you sweetheart" she pointed towards Sasuke.

"I will have the same as my friend" he answers.

"The foot long hot dog," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am" he answers back.

"Do you want to add any fries with that," she asked.

"French fries" he answers.

"Anything to drink," she asked

"The Root beer float" he replied.

"Okay!" she said. As she wrote it down on her notepad.

"What about you dear," she said. As she pointed towards Shikamaru.

"The same" he answers back.

"The foot long hot dog," she asked.

"Yeah," he answers.

"Do you want to add any fries," she asked.

"French fries" he answers.

"Anything to drink," she asked.

"I will like a root beer float" he answer back.

"Okay!" she said. As she blow a bubble from her bubble gum, and she wrote it down on her notepad.

"I will be right back with your order," she said.

A couple of minutes has passed by a waiter was carrying a brown tray with milkshakes and root beer floats towards Naruto table.

"Hi my name is Michael," he said.

"Hello, Michael" they all shouted in unison.

"I'm brought your drinks," he said.

"Who order the root beer float?" he asked.

Sasuke and Shikamaru raised their hands.

Michael placed the root beer floats in front of them.

"Who order the pumpkin pie milkshake?" he asked.

"Me" Kurama raises his hand.

"Here you go!" Michael said. As he places the milkshake in front of Kurama.

"Who order the chocolate cherry milkshake," he asked.

Menma raised his hand.

Michael placed the milkshake in front of Menma.

"Who order the orange sherbert milkshake," he asked.

"Me! Naruto answer.

Michael places the milkshake in front of Naruto.

"Thank you! they all shouted in unison.

"Your welcome!" Michael replied.

"Your food should be arriving soon!" he said.

"Thank you again they shouted in unison.

"Your welcome!" Michael walked away.

Naruto took a sip of his orange sherbet milkshake "It's so good" he said.

Menma, Kurama, Shikamaru, and Sasuke they also took a sip of there milkshake "I agreed with you Naruto" they all shouted in unison.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Shikamaru and Sasuke they were not aware that their girls were inside finishing eating a Margherita pizza.

"That pizza was so delicious", Ino said. As she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"I agreed with you! Ino" Sakura replied.

"I loved it " Temari, Shayla, Karin shouted in unison.

Tenten was walking towards Sakura table.

"Is everything okay!" she asked.

"Yeah", Ino answer.

"Do you want any desert Sakura," Tenten asked.

"What do you think girls," Sakura asked.

"Desert sound good" Temari answer.

"I agreed with you Temari," Shayla said.

"Okay! we will have desert" Ino said.

Tenten took her notepad ready to write everything down.

"May I have the black 'n orange sundae," Sakura said.

"May I have the red velvet sundae," Shayla said.

"May I have the same as Sakura," Ino said.

"May I have the chocolate ice cream and vanilla ice cream with pineapple sauce," Temari said.

"I may I have the chocolate ice cream with strawberry ice cream," Karin said.

Tenten wrote it all down on her notepad.

Outside the restaurant.

Naruto took a bite of his hamburger " This fucking delicious" he said.

"I agree with you, " Menma said. As he also took a bite of his chicken hamburger.

Kurama grabbed a couple of french fries and, he dipped them in ketchup.

Sasuke squeezed ketchup and mustard on his foot long hot dog.

Shikamaru took a bite of his foot long hot dog.

Inside the restaurant

Sakura was licking her spoon.

Ino gives out a small moan.

Shayla licks her lips.

Temari gives out a small moan.

Karin smacks her lips" so fucking delicious."

A couple of minutes has passed by Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin, Temari were almost done with there desert when Ino spoke "Sakura look" as she pointed through the window. Sakura turns to look through the window " Do you see them" Ino said.

Sakura nods her head.

"Let me see, Shayla" shouted.

"I want to see," Karin said.

"Me too!" Temari said.

"I can't believe they are here" Shayla shouted.

"I'm about to have a heart attack," Temari said.

"Same here!" Karin said.

"They are fucking handsome" they all shouted in unison.

Tenten walked towards the table " what are you guys looking at?" she asked.

Ino pointed towards the window.

Tenten look was Ino was pointing at.

"Shit they are handsome," she said.

Sakura closed your mouth "you're drooling" Tenten said.

Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Where did you guys meet them?" Tenten asked.

"I and my two sisters sing them happy birthday two days ago at the caesars palace" Sakura answer.

"O, see," Tenten said.

"Do you guys like them," Tenten asked.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin just nod their heads.

"Which of the five men do you like Sakura," Tenten asked.

"I'm in love with the blonde with red and black highlights" Sakura anwer.

"What about you Temari," Tenten asked.

"I'm in love with the pineapple head" Temari replied.

"What about you Karin," Tenten asked.

"I'm in love with the black hair ponytail guy" Karin answer.

"What about you Ino," Tenten asked.

"I'm in love with the black and orange-red hair" Ino replied.

"What about you Shayla," Tenten asked.

"I'm in love with the one with red and black hair" Shayla answer.

Sakura "I bet $175.00 to lick his whiskers and to kiss him," Tenten said. she placed the money on the table.

"I bet $150.00," Ino said. As she placed the money on the table.

"I bet $150.00," Shayla said. As she placed the money on the table.

"I bet $200.00," Temari said. As she placed the money on the table.

"I bet $175.00," Karin said. As she placed the money on the table.

"You guys have a deal," Sakura said. As she grabbed the money putting it on her bra.

Sakura got up from her chair to walked towards the door.

"You're one crazy ass bitch" Tenten shouted.

"I know" Sakura answer.

"She is going to do it," Ino said. As she walked behind her sister Sakura.

"She is one crazy bitch," Temari said. As she followed her cousin Ino.

"I agree with you Temari," Shayla said. As she followed from behind.

"I can't believe she is going to do it," Karin said. She was the last one followed.

Sakura opens the door to walked outside. She was being followed by "Ino, Shayla, Temari, and Karin.

"Cool he has whiskers," a boy with green shirt said.

Naruto was not aware when Sakura approach him

Ino wink at Kurama and she press a finger, against her mouth for Kurama to stay quite.

Shayla blows a kiss to Menma, and she also presses a finger against her mouth for him to stay quite.

Sakura rubbed her left cheek on Naruto right cheek, she felt his whiskers. With her left fingers, she was playing with his left whiskers like a guitar.

"Fuck who is touch me?" Naruto asked.

Naruto nose triggers a female scent of white diamond perfume mixed with cherry blossom shampoo.

"Don't say a word sugar," Sakura said.

"Okay! who ever you're?" Naruto said. As he looks at his brothers Menma and Kurama with shock face.

Sakura gives a small giggle.

"Feed me some ice cream sister la," Sakura asked.

Shayla feeds some ice cream to her sister Sakura.

Sakura didn't swallow her ice cream, she keep it on her tongue. With her lips, she pulled his right whisker.

"I can feel her lips sucking on my whiskers," Naruto said. To Menma and Kurama.

Sakura gives out a small moan as, she taste his whiskers being mixed with the taste of chocolate, and orange.

"You taste so good honey" Sakura whisper in Naruto ear. As she released his right whiskers from her mouth.

Naruto felt a shiver running down his spine when he felt her breath on his right ear.

Sakura asked her sister la to feed her some more ice cream.

Shayla did what her sister Sakura asked her.

Sakura rubbed her nose against Naruto nose.

"Hi, sugar as she stared directly into his blue eyes.

"Hi gorgeous," Naruto said.

Sakura presses her lips against Naruto lips, with her left hand, she was rubbing his left whiskers.

Sakura P.O.V

I never in my life kissed a man before and feeling, his tongue and my tongue doing a love dance as he moans inside my mouth. His hands caressing my back, sending a shiver through my spine.

A couple of minutes passed by Sakura release from the passionate kiss to catch her breath.

Naruto was out for breath.

I have kissed girls when, I attended fraternal parties, but...I have never had a girl kiss me first or even touch my whiskers.

Menma was in a trance.

Kurama had a shocked face. Ino was licking the rest of the ice cream from his neck.

Shikamaru was about to have a heart attack when he felt Temari hands caressing his chest.

Sasuke was speechless.

"Let's go, girls," Sakura said.

Karin crawls out from under the table. As she got up from the floor to walked towards, her cousins.

Temari releases her hands from Shikamaru chest. As she walked towards her cousins.

Ino smacked her lips after finishing her dessert and she walked towards Sakura.

Shayla finishes kissing Menma, as she walked towards Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her sister Shayla's hand, and Shayla grabbed Ino hand as they head towards the caesars palace casino and hotel. They need to get ready for their performance tonight.

Temari grabbed her sister Karin's hand as they followed their cousins from behind.

"Wow, what a kiss" Naruto said.

Menma just blinked his eyes.

Shikamaru fans himself with his hand.

Sasuke was speechless.

"I was licked by a goddess," Kurama said.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke and Shikamaru watch as their girls walked away from them.

"You're a crazy bitch, Karin," Ino said.

"You give him a blowjob, under the table being in public," Shayla said.

"I don't give a fuck," she said.

"I also rubbed some ice cream on his manhood," she said. As she licked her lips.

"You're fucking crazy Karin," Temari said.

"I know sister" Karin answer.

"You're a crazy bitch too!" Karin said, to her cousin Sakura.

"I know, I suck his whiskers with ice cream inside my mouth" she answers.

"I touch my man chest, he looks like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I used my tongue to wipe ice cream from his neck," Ino said.

"I sucked my men tongue with ice cream inside my mouth, as I kissed him," Shayla said.

"We are five crazy bitch's, " Sakura said.

"I agree with you sister," Ino said.

"I don't mind do it again" they all shouted in unison.

I look at my watch to check at the time, I was walking towards the elevators doors, being followed by two brothers, and my two friends Sasuke and Skikamaru.

A couple of minutes has passed by the elevators doors open, I and my two brothers, being followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru step out.

We all heard a male voice echoing through the speakers, as he begins to speak.

Good evening ladies and gentlemen I have a couple of announcement to make, the first announcement is that tonight performance will be Enrique, Iglesias. The second announcement "he is back! to sing for us Romeo, Santos.

The third announcement is, this for the young female fans, one direction will also be preforming after Romeo, Santos.

The fourth announcement is that Ne-yo will also perform tonight.

The final announcement is that five show girls will also sing for us today.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for your attention, those are all the announcement for today, please join us at Omnia night club at 6:00 p.m," the announcer said.

I looked at my watch the time was 5:30 p.m.

"Let's go watch some performance," I said.

"I'm excited to see her again," Sasuke said. As he walked behind Naruto.

"Me too!" Menma answers as he followed Sasuke from behind.

"Same here!" Shikamaru shouted. As he followed Sasuke.

"Same here! Kurama said. He was the last one to followed his brothers and his two friends.

At the Omnia night club

"Look Sakura" Ino shouted as she pokes her head through the curtains.

"What are you looking at sister," Sakura asked. As she also pokes her head out from the curtains.

Sakura gives out a soft whistle when she saw the way Naruto was dress.

Naruto hair was pulled back into a ponytail. On each side, you can see three braids. He was wearing a black basic woven fedora for men. He was completely dressed in a black business coat with an orange men dress shirt, with a black silk tie, to complete the rest of his attire. He was wearing black business pants with classic comfortable bright orange men dress shoe. He takes a puff of his half black and half orange Dublin pipe. As he wents for the performance to begin. His beard was nicely trim.

"They are sitting in front to watch us better," Shayla said.

Menma shaggy hair style hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black basic woven fedora for men. He was completely dress in a black business coat with a red dress men shirt, with a red silk tie, to complete the rest of his attire he was wearing a black business pants and men Stacy Adam gala cap toe oxford red shoes. He takes a puff from his half black and half orange Dublin pipe. As he waits for the performance to begin. His beard was nicely trim.

Shayla was drooling she never saw Menma dress in business suit, she saw him with a red polo shirt, with black slacks and a red leather jacket when she sing to him happy birthday two days ago.

Ino was ready to jump out of the stage to take Kurama back to her hotel room.

Kurama was wearing a black business coat with a black men dress shirt, with an orange silk tie, to complete the rest of his attire, he was wearing black business pants, with classic comfortables bright orange men shoes, his hair was also pulled back into a ponytail, with a couple of braids. He was wearing a black basic woven fedora for men. He takes a sip of his scotch as he waits for the show to begin. His beard was nicely trim.

Karin was about to have a heart attack when she saw Sasuke "he is hot" she said.

Sasuke was dress in a royal blue business coat with white men dress shirt, with a royal blue luxury satin tie, to complete the rest of his attire, he was wearing royal blue business pants, with snake grain white dress shoes., his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black basic woven fedora for men. He took a sip of his brandy as he waits for the show to begin. His beard was nicely trim.

Temari was also drooling when she saw Shikamaru wearing a black business coat with white men dress shirt, with a black silk tie, to complete the rest of his attire, he was wearing a black business pants, with black business shoes, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black basic woven fedora for men. He took a puff from his race clear twisted straight billard pipe. As he also waits for the show the began. His beard was nicely trim.

A couple of minutes has passed by a female announcer echo through the speakers.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the Omnia night club, here to sing for us is Enrique, Iglesias.

"Are you ready girls" Enrique, Iglesias asked.

"We are ready" they shouted in unison.

The curtain we're open wide.

Enrique, Iglesia was standing in front of the microphone ready to sing. He was dress as a cowboy. Behind him was Sakura wearing a pink moulin rouge western salon girl vegas showgirl burlesque. To complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing lace top fishnet thigh high with a garter belt and black pumps.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on each side there were three braids, with a pink feather sticking out. On her eyelids pink and red blend together eyeshadow. On her cheekbones a light pink color blush. Her lips a red color lipstick and black eyeliner.

Next to her Shayla was wearing a red moulin rouge western salon girl vegas showgirl burlesque. To complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing lace top fishnet thigh high with a garter belt and red pumps.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on each side there were three braids, with a red feather sticking out. On her eyelids red and black blend together eyeshadow. On her cheekbones a light pink color blush. Her lips a red color lipstick and black eyeliner.

Ino was wearing a lavender moulin rouge western salon girl vegas showgirl burlesque. To complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing lace top fishnet thigh high with a garter belt and black pumps.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on each side there were three braids, with a purple feather sticking out. On her eyelids lavender eyeshadow. On her cheekbones a light pink color blush. Her lips a red lipstick and black eyeliner.

Temari wearing a black moulin rouge western salon girl vegas showgirl burlesque. To complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing lace top fishnet thigh high with a garter belt and black pumps.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on each side there were three braids, with a black feather stucking out. On her eyelids pink and red blend together eyeshadow. On her cheekbones a light pink color blush. Her lips a red color lipstick and black eyeliner.

Karin wearing a lavender moulin rouge western salon girl vegas showgirl burlesque. To complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing lace top fishnet thigh high with a garter belt and black pumps.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on each side there were three braids, with a lavender feather sticking out. On her eyelids lavender eyeshadow. On her cheekbones a light pink color blush. Her lips a red color lipstick and black eyeliner.

The sound of music can be heard through the speakers.

 **"Bailamos"**

The voice of Enrique, Iglesias echo through speaker phone as he sings.

 **Tonight we dance,**

 **I leave my life in your hands.**

 **We take the floor,**

 **Nothing is forbidden anymore.**

 **Don't let the world in outside.**

 **Don't let a moment go by.**

 **Nothing can stop us tonight!**

 **[Chorus]**

 **?Bailamos! - We Dance**

 **Let the rhythm take you over...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Te quiero amor mio - I want you, my love**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Wanna live this night forever...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Te quiero amor mio...**

 **?Te quiero! - I want you**

 **Tonight I'm yours,**

 **We can make it happen I'm so sure.**

 **I won't let it go.**

 **There is something I think you should know.**

 **I won't be leaving your side,**

 **We're gonna dance through the night.**

 **I want to reach for the stars!**

 **[Chorus]**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Let the rhythm take you over...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Te quiero amor mio...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Wanna live this night forever...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Te quiero amor mio...**

 **?Te quiero!**

 **Tonight we dance,**

 **Like no tomorrow.**

 **If you will stay with me,**

 **Te quiero mi amor.**

 **Quidate conmigo... - Stay with me**

 **Esta noche...bailamos. - Tonight we dance**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Let the rhythm take you over...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Te quiero amor mio...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Wanna live this night forever...**

 **?Bailamos!**

 **Te quiero amor mio...**

 **?Te quiero!**

 **?Como te quiero! - How I love you**

 **?Ay, como te quiero!**

 **?Como te quiero!**

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari and Karin began to dance by moving their hips, as they give a clap. By moving in a circle around Enrique, Iglesias as they continue to move their hips in a sensual way, and Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, karin were swinging their legs up and down, as they continue to dance.

Sakura stood in front of Enrique, Iglesias, as he hug her waist and she lifted her right leg placing it on top of his shoulder and he caressed it. With her right hand, she caressed his right cheek.

When Sakura was done with her part, she spin around, for Shayla to do the same, and then it was Ino turn, and when she was done with the same dance step as Sakura and shayla did, It was Temari turn do to the same dance movement with her right leg, and caressing Enrique, Iglesias right cheek. Finally, it was Karin turn to do her part and when she was done she spin away.

The sounds of whistling and clapping can be heard. As Enrique, Iglesias finish singing.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were about to step on stage to beat up Enrique, Iglesias for touching their womens legs.

They knew it was part of the performance.

"Breath in and out boy,s" Itachi said.

Naruto takes a puff from his pipe to released his anger.

Menma takes a puff from his pipe to help him relaxed.

Kurama takes a sip of his scotch.

Sasuke takes a sip of his brandy.

Shikamaru takes a puff from his pipe.

"I'm her only cowboy and, I will be the ony one touching her as I bend her over on my balcony, making love to her as she wears that dress" Naruto whispers among his brother Menma and Kurama.

"I agree with you Naruto" Menma and Kurama both shouted in unison.

"I also agree with you Naruto" Sasuke and Shikamaru both shouted in unison.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin were blushing a shade of red, as they heard what their boys were talking about.

"Look they are blushing," Menma said.

"I have a feeling they heard us," Sasuke said.

"I think you're right," Kurama said.

Naruto wink at Sakura and she blows a kiss back.

"I love those lace top fishnet high thigh, they are wearing, It makes their legs look sexier." Shikamaru said.

"Mee too!" they all shouted in unison.

The sound of music began to play.

Enrique, Iglesias began to sing, as he signals with his finger towards Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari and Karin to sing with him.

 **"Hero"**

Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you run and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.

Now would you die for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care. You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.

I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

Well, I don't care. You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

(I can be your hero, baby)

I can be your hero.

I can kiss away the pain.

And I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

The sound of clapping can be heard as Enrique, Iglesisas finish singing.

A female voice echo through the speaker "Thank you Enrique, Iglesias for sing to us tonight.

"Your welcome, as he waves goodbye to audience.

"Let take a five minutes break ladies and gentleman for the next performance to come.

A female voice can be heard through the speakers. "Welcome back ladies and gentleman for are second performance here is Ne-yo

The curtain are open wide on the center of the stage their is a door standing, and you can see five desks. On top of each desk you can see legs resting.

The sound of music can be heard.

The door opens, "good morning ladies" Ne-yo said. As he walks through the door.

"Good morning Ne,-yo," the five ladies said.

Ne-yo begins to sings

"Miss Independent"

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

[Verse 1]

Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move

And I can't figure it out

there's something about her.

Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you

And I can't figure it out

it's somethin about her

Cause she walks like a boss talk like a boss

Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off

She's fly effortlessly

Cause she moves like a boss do what a boss

Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved

That's the kinda girl I need

[Chorus]

She got her own thing

that's why I love her

Miss Independent

Won't you come and spend a little time

She got her own thing that's why I love her

Miss Independent

ooh the way you shine

Miss Independent

yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

[Verse 2]

Ooh there's somethin about

kinda woman that can do for herself

I look at her and it makes me proud

There's something about her

Somethin oh so sexy about

kinda woman that don't even need my help

She said she got it she got it

No doubt, it's somethin about her

Cause she work like a boss play like a boss

Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off

And the bills are paid on time yeah

She made for a boss only a boss

Anything less she telling them to get lost

That's the girl that's on my mind

[Chorus]

[Bridge]

Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it

And everything she got best believe she bought it

She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it

You're everything I need, said you're everything I need

yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

[Chorus]

Miss Independent

That's why I love her

Ne-yo begins to dance with a couple of male dancer, dancing on his side, as he continues to sing.

After a couple of minutes has passed by the male dancers, are being replaced by the five ladies.

Sakura is wearing a black short design slim blazer feminino, her front is open, you can see a pink bra. To complete her attire, she was wearing a black liz Claiborne Audra classic fit straight leg pants, with black pumps. On top of her head, she was wearing a black tara fedora hat for woman.

Shayla is wearing a black short design slim blazer feminino, her front is open, you can see a red bra. To complete her attire, she was wearing a black Liz Claiborne Audra classic fit straight leg pants, with red pumps. On top of her head, she was wearing a black tara fedora hat for woman.

Ino is wearing a black short design slim blazer feminino, her front is open, you can see a purple bra. To complete her attire, she was wearing a black Liz Claiborne Audra classic fit straight leg pants, with black pumps. On top of her head, she was wearing a black tara fedora hat for woman.

Temari is wearing a black short design slim blazer feminino, her front is open, you can see a red bra. To complete her attire, she was wearing a black Liz Claiborne Audra classic fit straight leg pants, with black pumps. On top of her head, she was wearing a black tara fedora hat for woman.

Karin is wearing a black short design slim blazer feminino, her front is open, you can see a purple bra. To complete her attire, she was wearing a black Liz Claiborne Audra classic fit straight leg pants, with black pumps. On top of her head, she was wearing a black tara fedora hat for woman.

As they began to dance behind, Ne-yo following each move he made.

"I have found me a sexy secretary," Naruto said. As he gives a whistle to Sakura.

Ne-yo finishes singing his song "Miss independent" the sounds of clapping can be heard.

The sound of music began to play through the speaker.

Ne-yo began to sing and also the voices of female can be heard through microphone.

"Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)"

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love that was even remotely real

How can you understand something that you never had?

Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness gets brought to life

I'll take you there

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you, baby, oh

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes

It's been there for quite a while

I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile

I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness, gets brought to life

I'll take you there

Girl let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby

For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats

Heart that beats

Heart that beats

Heart that beats

Heart that beats

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness, gets brought to life

I'll take you there

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, baby, love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-

Blue and green stared at each other, as she was dedicating this song to him. Their hearts beats like a drum, yearning for one another.

Blue and red stared at each other, as she expresses her love for the men, that was staring into her eyes, as she sings for him.

Kurama stared into Ino eyes, as she looks at him. He felt like he was trap inside her mind.

Shikamaru stared into Temari eyes, as she looks at him, her lips were moving, as she sings from the bottom of her heart, dedicating this song to him.

Sasuke stared into Karin red eyes, he was speechless.

A female announcer can be heard through the speakers "Thank you Ne-yo for performing for us" she said.

"Thank you for having me here!" Ne-yo said. As he waves good bye to the audience.

The sounds of clapping can be heard.

"A ten-minute break the female announcer," said. As the curtain closed for the second time.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru got up from their chairs, to stretch their muscle, as they walked towards the men restroom.

Their love for Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin was growing more for them.

Ten minutes has passed by Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were waiting for the third performance.

Naruto was putting burley tobacco inside his pipe.

Menma was doing the same putting burley tobacco inside his pipe.

Kurama takes a puff from his pipe, as he blows air through his nose.

A waiter was pouring some more brandy in Sasuke cup.

Shikamaru takes a puff from his pipe, as he blows air from his nose.

Itachi was kissing his girlfriend konah, he felt a smack from behind. Shikamaru just smacks him. "Get a room," he said.

A male announcer can be heard through the speakers.

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman, for are third performance here to sing for us one direction," he said. As the court opens wide.

The sound of music begins to echo through the speakers.

One direction begins to sing.

"Kiss You"

[Zayn

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like

We could go out any day, any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

[Harry]

Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah

[Liam]

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

[All]

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Harry]

And let me kiss you

[Zayn]

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need

Looking so good from your head to your feet

Come on come over here, over here

Come on come over here, yeah

[Niall]

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins

Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

[Liam]

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

[Zayn]

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

[All]

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Zayn]

And let me kiss you [5x]

[All]

C'mon

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

[Louis]

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Harry]

And let me kiss you

A eighteen-year old fell backwards from her chair when she saw one direction on stage.

A waitress used the bottom of her apron to blow air.

The sounds of clapping can be heard.

The sound of music began to play through the speakers.

One direction begins to sing.

"Loved You First"

[Zayn:]

Girl, that should be me driving to your house,

Knocking on your door, kissing you on the mouth,

[Liam:]

Pulling on your hand, dancing in the dark

'Cause I was the only one who loved you from the start.

[Harry:]

But now when I see you with him it tears my world apart.

[All:]

Because I've been waiting

All this time to finally say it

But now I see your heart's been taken

And nothing could be worse.

Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances,

Could have been where he is standing.

That's what hurts the most.

Girl, I came so close

But now you'll never know,

Baby, I loved you first.

[Louis:]

Girl, that should be me calling on your phone

Saying you're the one and that I'll never let you go.

[Harry:]

I never understood what love was really like

But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes.

[Liam:]

But now when I see you with him my whole world falls apart.

[All:]

Because I've been waiting

All this time to finally say it

But now I see your heart's been taken

And nothing could be worse.

Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances,

Could have been where he is standing.

That's what hurts the most.

Girl, I came so close

But now you'll never know,

Baby, I loved you first.

[Zayn:]

First touch (first touch), first kiss (first kiss),

First girl who made me feel like this (like this)

Heartbreak (heartbreak), it's killing me (k-k-killin' me),

I loved you first ‒ why can't you see?

[Niall:]

I've been waiting

All this time to finally say it

But now I see your heart's been taken,

Nothing could be worse.

[Zayn:]

Baby, I loved you first.

[All:]

Had my chances,

Could have been where he is standing.

That's what hurts the most.

Girl, I came so close

But now you'll never know,

Baby, I loved you first

[Zayn:]

Baby, I loved you first.

Baby, I loved you first, oh, yeah.

[Harry:]

Baby, I loved you first.

A couple of minutes has passed by a male voice announcer can be heard through the speakers "thank you one direction for performing for us " he said.

"Thank you for having us here at Omnia night club" they all shouted in unison. As they wave goodbye.

Sounds of clapping can be heard.

A male announcer can be heard through the speakers " ladies and gentleman, I have bad news, Romeo, Santos is not going to perform for us tonight, his flight has been delay, but...I have good news he will perform for us this friday" the male announcer said.

The male announcer continues to echo through the speakers "for are last performance here are the five showgirls" he said.

The curtains open wide

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin were standing in front of a microphone, they were dress in a white elizabella cutout lace gown. On top of their hair, they were wearing white orchird hair pains.

"She so beautiful," Naruto said.

"She so beautiful," Menma said.

"She so beautiful," Kurama said.

"She so beautiful," Sasuke said.

"She so beautiful," Shikamaru said.

Sakura spoke through the microphone, "we are going to sing time after time by Cyndi Lauper" she said.

The sound of music can be heard through the speakers.

 **"Time After Time"**

 **Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**

 **And think of you**

 **Caught up in circles confusion -**

 **Is nothing new**

 **Flashback - warm nights -**

 **Almost left behind**

 **Suitcases of memories,**

 **Time after -**

 **Sometimes you picture me -**

 **I'm walking too far ahead**

 **You're calling to me, I can't hear**

 **What you've said -**

 **Then you say - go slow -**

 **I fall behind -**

 **The second hand unwinds**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **If you're lost you can look - and you will find me**

 **Time after time**

 **If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting**

 **Time after time**

 **After my picture fades and darkness has**

 **Turned to gray**

 **Watching through windows - you're wondering**

 **If I'm OK**

 **Secrets stolen from deep inside**

 **The drum beats out of time -**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **If you're lost...**

 **You said go slow -**

 **I fall behind**

 **The second hand unwinds -**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **If you're lost...**

 **...Time after time**

 **Time after time**

 **Time after time**

 **Time after time**

"They are crying," Menma said.

"Don't cry baby," Kurama said.

"Please stop crying," Sasuke said.

"I hate to see you cried," Shikamaru said.

"I will be your napkin, to wipe those tears," Naruto said.

The male voice can be heard through the speakers " ladies and gentleman please don't clap until the end" he said.

The curtains closed after Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin was done sing their first song.

They quickly went to get ready for their next performance.

Ten minutes later Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin, walked towards the stage.

Sakura was standing in front of the first microphone, she was wearing a orange strapless bra, with a black stretchy high waisted double slits open rayon long maxi party skirt, to complete the rest of her attire, you can see black opaque thigh high stockings with black satin bow, with black pumps.

Shayla was standing in front of the second microphone, she was wearing a red strapless bra, with a black stretchy high waisted double slits open rayon long maxi party skirt, to complete the rest of her attire, you can see black opaque thigh high stockings with red satin bow, with red pumps.

Ino was standing in front of the third microphone, she was wearing a orange strapless bra, with a black stretchy high waisted double slits open rayon long maxi party skirt, to complete the rest of her attire, you can see black opaque thigh high stockings with black satin bow, with orange pumps.

Temari was standing in front of the fourth microphone, she was wearing a white strapless bra, with a black stretchy high waisted double slits open rayon long maxi party skirt, to complete the rest of her attire, you can see white opaque thigh high stockings with white satin bow, with white pumps.

Karin was standing in front of the fifth microphone, she was wearing a white strapless bra, with a blue stretchy high waisted double slits open rayon long maxi party skirt, to complete the rest of her attire, you can see white opaque thigh high stockings with light blue satin bow, white pumps.

They whisper among themselves the song they wanted to sing, and they also agreed to asked Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru to join them on stage.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru, they whisper among themselves, "I bet $10.000, dollars that they will asked us to join them on stage" Naruto said.

"I will also bet $10.000," Menma said.

"I will also bet $10.000," Kurama said.

"I will also bet $10.000," Sasuke said.

"I will also bet $10.000," Shikamaru said.

"Between me and Konah, we also bet $10.000," Itachi said..

Naruto collected the money and, he placed it inside a medium size yellow envelope, as he seal it. He also wrote on it, to the five showgirls from the five men that loves them. He put the envelope inside his business coat pocket.

A female announcer can be heard, through the speakers "here to sing their second song are the five showgirl" she said. As the curtain open wide again.

Shayla spoke with a sweet voice " before we sing the next song, we were agreeing among each other, to asked five handsome men, sitting on that table", "can you guys please join us on stage" she said. As she points a fingers towards them.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru got up to walked towards the stage.

Five minutes later Naruto was standing next to Sakura, and Menma was also standing next to Shayla, Kurama was also standing next to Ino, and Shikamaru was also standing next to Temari, and Sasuke was also standing next to Karin.

Sakura spoke, "thank you boys for joining us on stage," she said.

"Your welcome girls" they shouted in unison.

"For are next song we will sing, living la vida loca by Ricky, Martin," Shayla said.

The sound of music can be heard.

"Livin' La Vida Loca"

She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.

She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

[CHORUS:]

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart and she took my money

she must've slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same

Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

[CHORUS]

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life

but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

The voices of females and male voices can be heard through, the microphones, shaking their bodies, as they dance.

Naruto was behind sakura holding her waist, as she moved her hips, as they continue to sing.

Their was also a couple of dancers dancing as well.

A couple of minutes has passed by, and Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin, with Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, finish singing the song, as the curtain closed.

A female announcer can be heard through the speakers "This a reminder please don't clap until the five showgirls are done with, their last performance" she said.

Shayla and Menma were trying to catch their breaths.

"You were amazing Shikamaru" Temari said.

Sasuke wave goodbye to Karin, as he walked off the stage.

Naruto press his lips against Sakura lips, as he shoved the envelope inside her breast, and he waves good bye to her, as he walked off the stage, being followed by Menma, Shikamaru, and Kurama.

The female announcer can be heard " Here to sing there last song are the five showgirls.

The curtain open wide.

Sakura nipples were covered by medium size cherry blossom, the rest of her chest was spread with pink glitter, to complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing a black neon pink satin ribbon micro mini gogo skirt. Her legs were bared and she was barefooted, on each of her ankle you can, see a cherry blossom tattoo. On her lips a mini microphone was taped.

Shayla nipples were covered by medium size red rose, the rest of her chest was spread with red glitter, to complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing a black red satin ribbon micro mini gogo skirt. Her legs were bared and she was barefooted, on each of her ankle you can, see a red rose tattoo. On her lips a mini microphone was taped.

Ino nipples were covered by medium size orange rose , the rest of her chest was spread with orange glitter, to complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing a black neon orange satin ribbon micro mini gogo skirt. Her legs were bared and she was barefooted, on each of her ankle you can, see a lilac flower tattoo. On her lips a mini microphone.

Temari nipples were covered by medium size desert rose , the rest of her chest was spread with orange glitter, to complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing a black white satin ribbon micro mini gogo skirt. Her legs were bared and she was barefooted, on each of her ankle you can, see a desert rose tattoo. On her lips a mini microphone.

Karin nipples were covered by medium size red flower , the rest of her chest was spread with orange glitter, to complete the rest of her attire, she was wearing a black turquoise blue satin ribbon micro mini gogo skirt. Her legs were bared and she was barefooted, on each of her ankle you can, see a desert red rose tattoo. On her lips a mini microphone.

"The last song we are going to sing is "All About That Bass" by Megan Trainor. Sakura said.

The sound of music can be heard.

 **"All About That Bass"**

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... bass... bass... bass

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two

But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do

'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase

And all the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop

We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop

If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up

'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my mama she told me "don't worry about your size"

(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)

She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"

(That booty, uh, that booty booty)

You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll

So if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm bringing booty back

Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches that

No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat

But I'm here to tell you...

Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah my mama she told me, "don't worry about your size"

(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)

She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"

(That booty booty, uh, that booty booty)

You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll

So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass...

You know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I said I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass...

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm all about that bass

Bout that bass...

Hey!

Yeah yeah... ohh... You know you like this bass... Hey...

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin shake their bodies, and there bared butt cheeks can be seeing, as their mini skirts moves. You can see a black thin thread.

The sounds of whistling can be heard.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin, turn to face the audience, as they continue to dance.

More whistling sounds can be heard.

"I want to make love to you" Naruto moved his lips without saying a word, towards Sakura. A small moan escaped from his lips.

Sakura cheeks turn red, as she read Naruto lips.

Menma was trying to control his urges to, walked on stage and make love to Shayla, in front of the audience, a small moan escaped from his lips.

Kurama was having trouble swallowing his brandy, when he saw Ino showing lots of skin.

Sasuke was whistling like crazy.

Shikamaru a moan escaped from his lips.

The sounds of clapping can be heard.

A male announcer can be heard through the speakers, "thank you beautiful ladies for singing for us tonight" he said.

A female announcer can be heard, she began to speak, after the male announcer finish, with his announcement.

"What a great performance we had tonight, the last performance was a hot one, so thank you ladies and gentleman for joining us tonight at omnia night club, have a goodnight" the female announcer said. As the curtain closed.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, being followed by Itachi, and his girlfriend Konah, they walked out, and they headed towards the elevators.

 **AN: Don't mind if you leave a review, but...I love the followers and the favorite more. I added Enrique, Iglesia and One direction and also Ne-yo lyrics and them singing also. La is a nickname that Sakura give her sister. Let your imagination soar and I'm just writing for fun that why I'm not a fan of reviews. That way I like the favorite and followers more then reviews. If you want to look on how serendipity3 looks like and there menus here the website I look at las vegas**


	10. Chapter 10 I will strip for you

Sakura P.O.V

Here I'm in my hometown doing another performance in a Sinful city called Las Vegas, I never knew my life will change forever, for 18 years I have been praying to god to send five angels to rescue us from this sinful place. We're sinners and gamblers don't quit until they win or they lose everything they have. If you're a men searching for sex you can easily found it in the streets by a shouting prostitute or in a strip club masturbating in front of a stripper, If your lucky you will walk out with a smile on your face, because a stripper gives you a blowjob, after spending your entire paycheck on her. These the things I see every day.

I was talking to my sisters Shayla and Ino, I couldn't believe it, we just did a performance with five handsome men.

I know" Ino shouted.

"I know" Shayla replied.

"Are you alright Sakura," Shayla and Ino asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have a shocked face" they both replied.

I''m okay" I answer.

"If you're okay why? you have a shocked face" they both asked.

I walked towards the mirror that was hanging on a decorated wall on my right side, as I stood there looking at my shocked expression that my face made, inside my head, I was thinking of an answer for Shayla and Ino.

I heard my sister Shayla voice echo through the room " I'm not getting any younger Sakura" she said. I saw Ino reflection in the mirror, as she waits for my answer.

I change my face expression with a smile on my lips, "I have never felt a man body pressing against mine, as he holds my waist from behind, as we sing living la Vida Loca, I can feel fear and pleasure at the same time" I explain to Shayla and Ino.

"I know what you mean" they both shouted in unison.

I was also experiencing fear and pleasure when I felt Menma body close to mines.

I was about to run out of the stage and hide under a table when I also felt fear and pleasure at the same time.

I wonder when we make love, will our bodies go through different feelings.

I don't know until that time comes, Shayla and Ino replied.

I want to feel loved but...not to feel fear of being rejected of my own feelings or emotions towards my sugar" I said.

"I agree with you" Shayla replied.

"I also agree with you" Ino replied.

Someone was knocking at the door.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it?" Ino shouted.

It's us" they shouted in unison.

"Who us?" Ino asked.

"It's me and Karin" they shouted in unison.

"Come in" Ino shouted.

The door opens wide Temari walks inside being followed by Karin, as she closed the door.

"Are you guys done changing," Temari asked.

"Yeah, Shayla replied."

"Yeah, Ino answered.

"What about you Sakura?" Karin asked.

"I'm done changing but...I'm going to rub some lipstick on" I answer.

I was digging through my purse looking for my lipstick, Instead of grabbing my shade of red lipstick, I pulled out a yellow envelope. I read the message that was writing on the front of the envelope, as I open to peek inside there were stacks of one hundred bills.

"Girls come here!" I shouted.

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me and they stop. I saw my two sisters Shayla and Ino and Temari and Karin in front of me.

"What wrong?" they ask in unison.

I showed them the yellow envelope

"I see It" Temari shouted.

"Look inside Temari," I said.

"Let me see the envelope," she said.

Temari grabbed the yellow envelope and she looks inside "there is money inside" she said.

"Where did this money come from Sakura?," Temari asked.

"Read the message on the front" I answer.

Temari lips were moving as she reads it, It says to the five showgirls from the five men that loves them "Did they make a bet or something?" Temari asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"There a note inside," Shayla said.

"Let me see?" Sakura asked.

Shayla gives the note to her sister Sakura.

"What does it say?" Shayla asked.

"It says: hello gorgeous, please don't think wrong, I and my two brothers Menma and Kurama, and also, my two friends Sasuke and Shikamaru, and Itachi and his girlfriend Konah was also involved, so we made a bet of $10,000 dollars each that you will ask us to walk on stage to perform. We are in Las Vegas where gambling is allowed.

Sincerely, yours

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

"Were they reading are minds," Shayla said.

"Probably" Ino answers.

"It least they were not paying for their performance," Temari said.

"It's true," Karin said.

"I guess your right Temari" Shayla replied.

"What are we going to do with this money?" Ino asked.

"We're going to deposit it at chase bank with this check Sakura" replied.

"I'm hungry" Ino shouts.

"Me too!" Karin shouts.

"Me three" Shayla shouts.

"Me four" Temari shouts.

"I'm hungry too!" Sakura shouts.

"We will stop at burger king after we deposit the money and the check" Sakura replies.

Sakura puts the yellow envelope inside her purse, as she grabs her lipstick to rub some on her lips.

"Let's go girls before the bank closes," Sakura said.

One by one they walked out from the dressing room. Sakura is the last one to walk out, as she turns the lights off and closes the door from behind.

The sound of footsteps can be heard, as they walked towards the back door of the Omnia night club.

Five Harleys with sidecars roar as they enter a busy street full of cars.

An hour has passed by at chase bank.

A Young thin woman with long black hair and with brown eyes, with a big smile on her lips approach Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin.

"Hello my name is Ana," she said.

"Hello Ana" they shouted in unison.

"How can I help you?" she ask.

"We need to make a deposit" Sakura replies.

"Do you have a bank account with us?" she asked.

"Yes we do" they shouted in unison.

"Follow me" Ana shouts.

Ana walks behind her desk and takes a seat.

"Please sit down," Ana said.

"Thank you," Sakura said. As she takes a seat.

"Thank you," Shayla said. As she takes a sit next to Sakura.

Ino, Temari, and Karin just stand behind Sakura and Shayla.

"I'm going to ask a couple of questions, just to make sure your name is on the bank account.

"Okay," Sakura answers.

"Are we going to play 21 questions," Ino asked.

"Yes sweetie," Ana said.

The first question "what your name?" Ana asked.

"Sakura Senju" she replied.

Ana's mouth made an "O" shape

"What wrong Ana?" Shayla asked.

"Nothing is wrong I'm just surprised" Ana answers.

"You're the daughters of the famous multi-millionaire, Doctor Lady Tsunade Senju?" Ana asked.

Yeah, Sakura replies."

Next question "What is your social security number?" Ana asked.

Sakura reads her social security card "My number is 600-22-0000" she answers

"Thank you for that information" Ana replies. As she types it in the computer.

The third question "What your date of birth?" Ana asked.

"Wait before you answer there is two more, person's with the same birthday," she said.

I and my two sisters were born on the same day" I replied.

"O, I see," she said.

"Tell me your birthday day first," she asked.

"My birthday is March 28, 1998" Sakura replies.

"Thank you!" Ana said.

"Your welcome" Sakura replies.

"Tell me the names of the two people that shares your birthday?" she asked.

My sister Shayla Senju and my other sister Ino Senju.

"We're triplet's " Shayla shouts.

"O, I see" Ana replies.

Finally question "What is your home address," Ana asked.

Sakura shows Ana her state ID

"Thank you" Ana shouted.

"There are five names on the bank account can you define them?" Ana asked.

Sakura Senju, Shayla Senju, Ino Senju, Temari Senju, and Karin Senju" she replied.

"I have a letter that has are name written, and it gives us ever rights to withdraw or deposit any money into this bank account," Sakura said.

"You probably have a copy of the letter," Ana said.

Ana Flashback:

"I remember like it was yesterday two beautiful ladies stop by, with a sad look in their eyes, I agreed them with a smile but...they give me a sad face, I asked them if I can help them, they spoke with a sad voice, "we're here to open a bank account" they said, "I can help you with that" I said. "Please have a sit", I said. "May I have your name" I asked, "My name is Lady Tsunade Senju and she is my sister Shizune Senju" she answers me, "the bank account will be under are daughter name and I have a notarized letter that gives them those rights to used the money that has been deposit on this account " Tsunade said. Ana finishes explaining the events that happen that day, with a smile.

The end of flashback.

"Poor mother and aunt Shizune" they shouted in unison.

"I wonder if they're going through pain and guilt for giving us way" they shouted in unison.

"Let me see the check and the money you want to deposit?" Ana asked.

Sakura gives the check to Ana and she also gives her 60.000 in cash.

"I will be right back," Ana said.

"Okay," they shouted in unison.

Growling sounds can be heard from Ino, Shayla, Sakura, Temari, and Karin.

"Please hurry up, we're hungry" they shouted in unison.

"I'm back" Ana shouted.

"About time" Ino shouts

"Behave yourself", Sakura said.

"Anything else," Ana asks. As she gives Sakura a receipt from the deposit.

"Can we see how much money is in the bank account?" Sakura ask.

"Sure" Ana replies.

Ana faces the screen of the computers towards, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin for them to see the amount.

There face made an "O" shape.

"Close your mouth before you swallow a fly," Ana said.

"Sorry about that" they shouted in unison.

"Shit that lots of money," Temari said.

"I agree," Ino said.

"Thank you for your time Ana" they shouted in unison.

"Your welcome" Ana replied.

One by one they shook Ana hand before exiting the bank.

"Let's go eat," Karin said.

At the caesar palace hotel and casino

"Do we have any plans for tonight," Kurama asked.

"No" Menma replies.

"Do you want to go, to a bar and have some drinks," Naruto asked.

"It's better than not doing nothing at all" Sasuke answers.

"I guess there no performance tonight," Shikamaru said.

"I guess not" Kurama replies.

"Let's go drink the night way," Naruto said.

"Okay," Menma replies.

"I hope their naked ladies " Sasuke asked.

"Have some respect for the girls that sing for us," Naruto said. As he smacks Sasuke head from behind.

"You're right sorry about that" Sasuke replies.

Outside caesar palace casino and hotel.

Young men around his 20's with a tattooed face, was pacing back and forth, handling flyers for desert rose.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked out of caesars palace casino and hotel.

"Here you go sir," Kankuro said. As he gives out a flyer to Naruto.

"Do you want one sir," Kankuro asked.

"Sure" Menma answers. Kankuro gives him a flyer

"Do you want one sir," Kankuro asked.

"Sure" Karuma replies. Kankuro gives him a flyer.

"Do you want one sir," Kankuro asked.

"Sure" Sasuke answers. Kankuro gives him a flyer.

"Do you want one sir," Kankuro asked.

"Sure" Shikamaru answer. Kankuro gives him the last flyer.

They read the flyer in unison it says: "Desert rose and bar, you walked in and walk out with a smile on your face" they said in unison.

"What does it mean," Menma asked.

"I don't know" Kurama replies.

"Maybe it means the drinks have a high buzz, when you leave the desert rose bar, it put a smile on your face" Shikamaru answers.

"Probably," Naruto said.

"Let's go check out," Sasuke asked.

"What time it opens," Menma asked.

"Happy hour begins at 8:00 PM" Kurama answers. As he reads the flyer.

An hour has passed by Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin were getting ready for tonight.

Kankuro was getting everything ready for the bar.

Outside the desert rose Naruto, Menma, Karuma, Sasuke, and Shikamaru arrived in a cab.

The desert rose is a beige colored building, with bold letters that are plaster on the left side of the black door.

Before Naruto opens the door, he reads what the sign says" No kissing, No touching, No spanking , No sex allowed.

"What does that mean," they said unison

" Let's find out," Sasuke said.

Naruto opens the door and he walks inside, the smell of perfume lingers the air.

Sasuke follows Naruto from behind.

Menma follows Sasuke from behind.

Kurama follows Sasuke and Menma from behind.

Shikamaru was the last one as he follows the crowd from behind.

"Welcome to desert rose," the male voice said.

"Are you the one who give out the flyers?" Menma asked.

"Yes," the male voice answers.

"My name is Kankuro." he said.

"Have a sit," Kankuro said.

Naruto takes a sit on a bar tool.

Menma did the same.

Kurama also took a sit.

Sasuke did the same.

Shikamaru also takes a sit.

"Are we allowed to smoke in here!" Naruto asked. As he pulled out his pipe from his business coat

"Yeah, Kankuro replies.

"Can I get you some drinks," Kankuro asked.

" I will have a scotch" Sasuke answer.

"I will have a brandy," Shikamaru said.

I will have a sex on the beach" Naruto said.

I will also have a sex on the beach" Kurama shouts.

"I will have a corona beer," Menma said.

"Coming right up" Kankuro shouts.

Kankuro slides the corona beer towards Menma.

Kankuro pours brandy in cup in front of Shikamaru. Next he pours some scotch in front of Sasuke and then he place one sex on the beach in front of Naruto and he places another glass in front of Kurama.

On the center you can see a couple of tables and chairs, there also a large black curtain that covers a stage. The walls are painted red and pictures of naked woman are hanging.

Naruto takes a puff on his pipe, as he blows out smoke through his nose.

"they're here! flyers were passed" Ino shouted. As she pokes her head on the side of the curtain.

"Let' me see," Sakura asked.

"Sakura mouth made an "O" shape.

"You're lying Ino, " Shayla said.

"No" check for yourself," Ino said.

Shayla peaks through the curtain " You're right she said.

Temari also peaks through the curtain, being followed by Karin.

"We should give them a night to remember ladies," Sakura said. As she blushes.

"I agree with you," Shayla said.

The show is about to start, so please take any sit in the front Kankuro said.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru grabs their drinks, as they walk towards the tables.

Naruto finds a table with one chair towards the left side. That area belongs to Sakura.

Menma finds a table with one chair close to Naruto. That area belongs to Shayla.

Kurama finds a table with one chair next to Menma. That area belongs to Ino.

Sasuke finds a table with one chair next to Menma. That area belongs to Karin.

Shikamaru finds a table with one chair next to Sasuke. That area belongs to Temari.

The room becomes dark, as the curtain opens, neon lights are flashing. On the center of the stage, their are five strip poles standing with a divider between each strip poles.

The voice of Kankuro echo through the room, "Desert rose welcomes you, gentlemen but...there is a story that is plaster among these walls. Let me explain to you why? under the neon lights screaming out. Their world comes live at nights. The streets overflowing in human flesh and underneath those neon lights there is a dancer that is undressing for you she is expressing herself with her body moves don't ask her why? She does it will bring more shame. But...I can tell you this you will die happy tonight, the stage is all your's ladies" he said.

"Thank you" five female voice shouted from backstage.

"We're in trouble" they shouted in unison.

Giggling sounds can be heard.

A Sensual music began to play.

A male voice echo through the speaker, "Help, help, help help, I need medical assistance It there a sexy nurse in the room name cherry blossom" he shouted.

"I can help you, sir," cherry blossom said.

The sound of heels approach the stage.

Sakura hair was wrap into a bun on each side three braids. On top of her head a nurse hat she was wearing a white mesh teddy with open cups, attached garter straps, ruffle trim. To complete the rest of her attire white lace high- thigh and white pumps and on her neck a stethoscope

Naruto whistle, as Sakura wink at him.

Cherry blossom closed her section for Naruto to see her only.

Naruto moves his table and chair to be closer to cherry blossom

The same male voice echo through the speaker. "Someone please help me It there a sexy nurse in the room name red rose" he shouted.

"I can help you, sir," red rose said.

The sound of heels approach the stage.

Shayla's hair was wrap into a bun on each side three braids. On top of her head a nurse hat she was wearing a cupless bra top with red cross applique, mini skirt with attached garters and to complete the rest of her attire white lace high- thigh and white pumps and on her neck a stethoscope

Menma was drooling all over Shayla like if she was a delicious bone.

Red rose wink at him.

Red rose closed her section for Menma to see her only.

Menma moves his table an chair to be closer to Red rose.

The same male voice echo through the speaker, I need medical attention, I'm hurt It there a sexy nurse in the room name purple lily" he shouted.

"I can help you, sir," purple lily said.

The sound of heels approach the stage.

Ino hair was loose and wavy. On top of her head a nurse hat she was wearing a white mesh bra with red trim, medical symbol in front, hook and eye closure, matching mesh ruffle garter skirt with red trim and red garter straps, matching thong and to complete the rest of her attire red lace high- thigh and red pumps and on her neck a stethoscope.

Kurama was about to have a heart attack, when he saw Ino approach the stage.

Ino just winks at him, as she closed her section for him to see her only.

Kurama moves his chair and table to be closer to Lily.

The same male voice echo through the speaker, someone pleases called 9-11, I need an officer Red flower to arrest me I been a bad boy" he said.

"You're under arrest," Red flower said.

The sound of heels approach the stage.

Karin red her hair was loose and wavy. On top of her head was police hat she was wearing a blue sheer top with attached badge and back tie to complete the rest of her attire fishnets were being held by a garter belt and blue pumps.

Sasuke spits out his drink, " I just find me a sexy officer" he said.

Karin just winks at him, as she closed her section for him to see her only.

Sasuke moves his chair and table to be closer to see Red flower.

A male voice echo through the speaker, "I need someone to warm up my bed at night, I'm lone I need your company sexy Desert rose" he said.

"I will warm your bed and keep you company" Desert rose said.

The sound of heels approach the stage.

Temari hair was loose and wavy she was wearing a flirty pink lace chemise featuring a high neck, open lace cups, a sheer heart mesh front panel with a scalloped lace trim, a tie back closure, and open side and back panels. To complete the rest of her attire garter belt were holding white lace high- thigh, with black pumps.

Shikamaru eyes went wide as a saucer, when he saw Temari.

Temari just winks at him, as she closed her section for him to see her only.

Shikamaru moves his chair and table to be closer to Desert flower.

As the night transcurred Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin and Temari naked bodies move up and down the strip pole.

Naruto takes a puff on his pipe, as he blows smoke through his nose, his eye are focused on Sakura as she crawls towards him.

Shayla does the splits as she leans forward, and she shakes her naked butt cheeks for Menma, he just continues to drool all over her.

Ino legs were wide open, as she laid on the floor, fondling her breast a couple of small moans escaped through her lips.

"Oh, baby let me be the one to fondle those delicious breast's", Kurama said. As he licks his lips.

"I love the way you grind your ass against the pole imagine my dick instead of you grinding the pole let me be the one grinding you from behind," Sasuke said.

"You killing me Desert Rose by touching yourself let me be the one touching you," Shikamaru said.

I placed my hands around your neck as I stared into your blues eyes my lips are pressed against yours are tongue swirls doing a love dance you murmur between the kiss "Can I touch you", I murmur between the kiss, "Yes sugar, you can touch me" I said. I felt his hands caressing my back and they went down towards my butt cheeks.

''I felt a flame ignite inside of me, as I caress her back and my hands continue to move down towards her butt cheeks this was the first time I touch a women body" I said.

Sakura broke the kiss as she screams, when she felt someone pulled her by her hair.

"Don't touch me" Shayla shouted. When she felt a someone fondling her breast.

Ino screamed when she felt some hands rubbing on her thighs.

Temari and Karin were screaming,when they felt hands roaming every part of their bodies.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER ASSHOLE" NARUTO SHOUTED WITH ANGER.

"Who are you to tell me to stay away from her," the male voice said.

"Im her man" Naruto replies.

A 22-year-old male with bushy brown hair, he was wearing black sunglasses, he gives out a laugh ha ha.

She belongs to someone" Shino shouted.

"I don't belong to one" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, you do" Shino shouted.

"I repeat myself I don't belong to anyone" Sakura shouted.

"Stop deny it whore" Shino replies.

"I'm not a whore," Sakura said.

"I'm here to take you back to your owner," Shino said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Sakura replies.

Shino grabbed Sakura naked body, and he placed her body on top of his shoulder, as he begins to caress her body, and he also smacks her butt. After he was done touching her, he headed towards the door.

"Let me go" Sakura shouted. She begins to move her legs.

"No" Shino replies

Sakura takes a bite on his shoulder and Shino drops her on the floor, as he screams from the pain "OUCH" he shout

Shino slaps her crossed the face, "you going to pay for that BITCH" Shino shouts with anger.

Shino was about to slap her again,when Naruto punch him on his jaw.

Sakura headed towards her sisters, Shayla, and Ino and her cousins Temari and Karin.

Naruto shouts "grab your stuff girls, you coming with us."

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin, and Temari shouts back "okay"

" You heard Naruto let's get are stuff," Sakura said.

"We need to get dress first" Shayla replies.

"You're right," Ino said.

"Let's go to are rooms and get ready," Temari says.

"We're going to be free" Karin shouts.

"They are not going with you" Shino shouts.

"Who? going to stop me from taking them with me" Naruto ask

"I'm he," says. As he pulled a pocket knife, as he slashes Naruto left palm.

Naruto screams from the pain with his right hand he punches shino on the guts.

Kankuro was watching from the bar and he notice that Naruto was bleeding from his left palm, he quickly grabs a cloth and he walks towards Naruto.

"Let me help you stop the bleeding", he said. Naruto gives him a nod, as Kankuro wraps the cloth around his left palm.

"Thank you!" Naruto said.

"Your welcome" Kankuro replies.

Menma slams on a table a 20-year-old male with messy brown hair, his eyes are black with vertical-slit like pupil, with red fang marking tattoo.

"You going to paid for touching my women thighs", Kurama say. As he smach a beer bottle on a lean built young man head with straight white hair and a light blue tint, his body fall on the floor.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin Temari walks out with a two rolled luggage.

"Let's go Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke," Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto helps Sakura with her luggage, with his free hand he grabs Sakura, by her hand as they headed towards the door.

Menma does the same, he helps Shayla with her luggage, with his free hand he grabs Shayla, by her hand, as they headed towards the door.

Kurama also does the same, he helps Ino with her luggage, with his free hand he grabs Ino, by her hand, as they headed towards the door.

Sasuke also does the same, he helps Karin with her luggage, with his free hand he grabs Karin, by her hand, as they headed towards the door.

Shikamaru also does the same, he helps Temari with her luggage, with his free hand he grabs Temari, by her hand, as they headed towards the door.

"No one is going anywhere" Shino shouts. As he cuts the wires from the lights and he pours beer on them, and he lit a lighter to cause a fire.

"You're one crazy dude," Menma said.

"Let's get out of here!" Kurama said.

The sound of coughing can be heard

Couch, couch, couch, couch, couch, couch, couch, couch, couch, couch

One by one they exist the burning building. Kiba was knockout on top of a table and Suigetsu was knocked cold on the floor, surrounded by broken pieces of glass.

"Let get a cab," Naruto said.

"No," she said.

"Why gorgeous," he asked.

"Let's walk towards the parking lot and you will see why, I said no to a cab," she said.

Sakura and Naruto walk towards the parking lot holding hands. Menma and Shayla followed them from behind, as they hold hand. And Kurama and Ino also followed them as they hold hands. Sasuke and Karin also followed them as they hold hands. And Shikamaru and Temari were the last one to followed the crowd, as they hold hands.

Naruto mouth made an "O" shape, he saw a 07 FLHTCU/Sidecar-103cu in-Harley Radical Custom Paint with orange flames "It's that your's gorgeous" he asked.

"Yeah, sugar" Sakura answers.

"My name is Sakura," she said.

"My name is Naruto" he replies.

"I remember your name when I sing to you happy birthday two day ago" she replies.

Next to Sakura Harley, a red colored 1972 Harley-Davidson Electra glide.

"It that yours, " Menma asked.

"Yeah, she answers."

"Cool," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"My name is Shayla," she said.

"My name is Menma" he replies.

"I remember your name when I sing to you happy birthday," she said.

Next to Shayla Harley, a black Harley-Davidson flathead sidecar masterpiece.

It' that yours" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, she answer.''

"My name is Ino," she said.

"My name is Kurama," he said.

"I remember your name when I sing to you happy birthday two days ago" she replies.

Next to Ino Harley a white with blue, Harley-Davidson motorcycles with sidecar 2015

"It that your" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she answers"

"My name is Karin," she said.

"My name is Sasuke" he replies.

"Nice to meet you Karin" Sasuke replies.

"Nice to meet you! Sasuke" Karin replies.

Next to Karin a dark red al & Annie 1998 Harley Davidson road king & Harley Davidson Sidecare.

"It that your's," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, she answers."

"My name is Temari," she said.

"My name is Shikamaru" he replies.

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru," she said.

"Nice to meet you too! Temari" he replies.

Sakura puts on her helmet, as she climbs in the side car, there is enough space, Naruto gives her, her two luggage.

Naruto P.O.V

What wrong little one, as I kneel down, her green eyes were full of tears with my finger I wiped them. She looks at me directly into my blue eyes."Thank you for being my hero, I'm also speaking on behalf of my two sisters and my two cousins, for 18 years I prayed to god to send angels to rescue us one day I will tell you are story" she said.

"Your welcome" I replied.

I look towards Shayla, Ino, Karin, Temari, I can read their lips "thank you", as tears rolled down their cheeks, "your welcome" I turned to face little one, she give me a kiss on the lips, I can taste the salt of her tears.

I broke the kiss, let's go little one you don't belong here" I said. I got up to walk around the other side to climb on the motorcycle. I put on my ray-ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses, as she hands me a helmet for me to wear. She looks at me "We need to stop at Sunrise Hospital & Medical center" she said.

"Are you hurt," I asked.

"No" she shakes her head.

"If you're not hurt, why do we need to stop at the hospital?" I asked.

"It's you that needs medical attention" she replies. As she points a finger towards my left hand.

"Oh, I forgot about that" I replied.

"Fuck I was going to say something, but when I look at her, she had a concerned look.

"Fine," I said.

"Thank you!" Kankuro said. As he pats me on the back.

"Your welcome" I replied.

"Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin, Temari, wave goodbye to Kankuro, as the roar of Harley can be heard as they enter busy street.

Kankuro waits for the police and also for the firefighter to come.

Shino came out coughing, as Kiba and suigetsu followed from behind.

"Were did they go," Shino asked.

"I don't know, I'm only the barman" Kankuro replied.

"Shit let's leave" Shino shouted. As the sounds of police sirens and a fire truck approaches.

 **AN: I don't mind if you leave a review but...I loved the favorites and followers more. Little one is the nickname that Naruto gives Sakura, because she also small compared to his size. Let me explain Shizune is Lady Tsunade sister that why Karin and Temari have the same last name. One more thing about what the sign said and why Sakura kiss Naruto as she crawl towards him. Because only she has the permission to kiss him or let him spank her if she interesting in him. Kankuro is Temari and Karin brother. Their be more explanation on how they end up working at Desert rose and how Kankuro also ended as bartender. Gaara is also their brother and he trying find them to rescued them from Danzo mens. That will be also explain as the story progress.**


	11. Chapter 11 The hospital visit

Naruto P.O.V

An hour has passed by since we arrive at Sunrise hospital & medical center, as I parked Sakura Harley, I saw Sakura opened a built compartment in front of her and one by one she puts her luggage inside with the key she locks the compartment and she step out from the sidecar waiting for me to finish locking her Harley with heavy chains to a parking lot sign.

When I was done putting the chains on Sakura Harley, I grabbed her small hand, as we walked towards the hospital entrance being followed by Menma and Shayla and Kurama with Ino and Sasuke with Karin. The last one to followed the crowd was Shikamaru and Temari.

When we got close to the hospital entrance the doors open automatically we walked inside.

Thank god the waiting room was not packed with sick people.

Karin and Sasuke sit next to a sick child. As they watch something on television.

Shikamaru sits next to Sasuke and Temari grabs a magazine to read.

Shayla asked one of the nurses if she can have an ice bag for menma black eye.

There was one person ahead of me, as I stand in line to register to be seen by a doctor. I continue to hold into Sakura hand. Kurama and Ino were also standing in line to be seen by a doctor, he had a piece of glass stuck on his right hand.

" Hello my name is Martha, may I help you, sir."

"I'm here to see a doctor" I replied.

"I have a sit," she said.

I took a sit and Sakura was standing next to me we continue to hold hands.

I'm going to ask you some question to be admitted to the hospital" she said.

"That fine" I replied.

"What your name sweetie," she asked.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki" I replied.

"I saw her mouth made an "O" shape.

"What wrong," Sakura asked.

"Nothing dear, I was surprised when I heard his name" she replies.

"Can I ask why?" Sakura said.

"He is a famous doctor" she replies.

"I saw Sakura mouth made an "O" shape.

I whisper in Sakura ear, I will tell you all about me when we get back to caesar palace casino and hotel.

She gives me a small nod.

Next question: "Why do you need to be seen by a doctor? Martha asked.

"I got into a fight at a bar and someone took their pocket knife and slash my left palm" I replied. As I pointed with my finger towards the bloody cloth that was wrap around my hand.

"Oh, I see" she said.

The next question: "Do

you have a medical insurance" she asked.

"Yes,ma'am" I replied.

"Little one can you grab my wallet from my back pocket," I asked.

"Yeah, she answers."

I felt her small fingers pulled out my wallet.

"Here you go Naruto" she said.

"Thank you! little one" I replied. As I pressed my lips on her forehead and she blushes.

"Here you go Martha" I said. As I give her my insurance card.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Do you also have a picture I.D," she asked.

"Yeah, I answer.

"Can I see it," Martha asked.

"Sure," I said. As I give to her.

"Thank you!" she said. As she types everything on the computer.

"Sign here," she said. As she places a sheet of paper in front of me.

"What is this for," I asked.

"By signing this form you're giving us permission

to provide medical attention" she replies.

I glance over the piece of paper and I read it a couple of times before signing it.

I sign it after I finish reading it.

Take a sit we will call you soon.

"Next" Martha shouted.

Kurama and Ino walked towards the registration desk.

"Hello name is Martha, can I help you, sir," she asked.

"I need to see a doctor" Kurama replies.

"Take a seat sweetie," she said.

Kurama takes a seat and he goes through the same questions, as Naruto.

"We have another famous doctor" Martha shout's.

Ino mouth made an "O" shape.

I was about to take a seat when I heard my name being called Mr. Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki, a nurse shouted out.

"That was fast," I said.

"You're a famous doctor, and we will treat you right away" Martha replies.

"Thank you," I said.

I followed the nurse holding Sakura hand. Taking us to a designated area where she checked my vital signs and, she also measure my weight and she also placed a thermometer to check if I had a fever and my blood pressure when she was done we followed her to a private room.

"Take a seat and the doctor will be in shortly," she said.

"I take a sit on top of the bed, as I placed one arm around Sakura waist, as we waited for the doctor to come in. Inside my head, I had lots of question running through my mind.

"I was about to played the 21 question.

"Wanted to asked Sakura "Who? are those guy."

"Does she have an owner," I said.

I was going through lots of images. On different scenarios that happen inside the desert rose.

One of the scenarios that was flashing in front of me when that guy caressing Sakura naked body and then he smack her ass and then he placed her on top of his shoulder, as he headed towards the door to kidnap her.

I can hear her "don't touch me."

I felt anger rising inside of me just by seeing that image.

Her sweet voice brought me back to reality. "Is there something wrong," she asked.

"No, I was thinking about what? happen at desert rose" I answer.

"About what?" she asked.

"When you were about to be kidnap, I was afraid of losing you, and not seeing you anymore.

"You were worried about me," she asked.

"Yeah, I answer."

I saw her eyes full of tears.

"What wrong little one?" I ask.

"I have never had someone worry about me" she answers me.

"What about your mother or your family.

"I and my two sisters were abandoned by are mother, so I and my two sisters were left on are own when the time comes I will explain my whole story," she said.

"What about your dad? I ask.

"My dad is somewhere traveling the world looking for us, he is collecting data with his spy network," she said.

"So your dad works with the government," I asked.

"Sort off" she replies

With my left hand, I hugged her tight, as I brought her closer to my chest with my fingertips I began to caress her hair. I whisper in her ear " I'm sorry about that" I said.

"I'm okay and plus my sisters and my cousins are my family," she said.

"You have me" I replied. She look at me directly with more tears running down her face.

"Thank you" she replies.

"Your welcome" I answer.

I saw her small fingers playing with the bottom lace of her skirt.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I was thinking about something to say and I got nervous about how you will respond after I'm done explaining," she said.

Sakura continues to stare directly into Naruto eyes, her eyes are full of tears. Her chest is moving up and down each time she inhales and exhales breath.

"Don't be nervous little one, I'm all ears," I said.

"Okay," she answers.

"Do you remember that day, I sing to you happy birthday and my eyes of my soul search the eyes of your soul. They give out a sparkle of joy and they recognized their mate. My heart began to beat the same rhythm of yours, I feel inside of me a small flame igniting every time I see you, this flame will turn on. For you because it belongs to you since that day I saw you I fall in love with you" she explains.

I never knew someone across the world will end up falling in love with me as tears rolled down my face.

"Forget what I said." As she looks down on the floor as tears keep falling down her face.

"Look at me little one," I said.

She looks at me with her eyes full of tears.

"I want to tell you something too," I said.

"What? is it?"she asked.

"I also fall in love with you when my eyes meet yours I feel a flame starting to ignite every time. I saw you on stage singing and when I saw you again It continue to grow for you. I was afraid to speak to you and express the way Ifelt for you. Maybe the fear of being rejected by you" he explain.

I saw her face expression change for a happy one.

"Can I tell you something but...promise me, you won't get mad," I said.

She gives a small nod but...I saw her face expression turned sad again.

"I have gone to a couple of strip club and some of the strippers have given me blowjobs, but...when I cum they don't swallow me seeds and I don't have sex with them because when I was growing up I always wish to fall in love with a pink headed girl with green eyes and to have a family with her.

I saw her face expression change again to happy one.

"You're not mad at me for telling you these" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't express your feelings or emotions towards them your heart doesn't belong to them your soul and their soul is not connected into one and their bodies are pieces of art that you can only see with your own eyes and you can't touch them with your hands," she explains.

"I could agree with you there," I said.

I pressed my lips against hers with my tongue I licked her lips to give me permission to enter and she opened her mouth for me as my tongue and her tongue began to do a love dance I love you murmur between the kiss.

I broke the kiss I whisper in her ear the doctor is taking forever to come when I said that. There was a knock at the door my fingertips continue to caress her hair with one hand I hugged her tight.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Dr. Lopez" he replies.

"Come in" I shouted.

The door open wide and the doctor walks in.

"Sorry for being late," he said.

"It's okay" I replied.

I heard a female voice "stop being a baby Kurama" she said.

"Shit I'm In pain Ino" he answers.

"I will give you some medicine," she said.

"What kind of medicine," he asked.

"I will give you a kiss" she answers.

"I like that" he replies.

"Hold still I'm almost done" A male shouted.

"YOU TAKE MY PLACE ASSHOLE" KURAMA SHOUTED WITH ANGER.

"Behave yourself Kurama" Ino shouted. A smacking sound can be heard.

"Sorry about that doctor Lopez," Naruto said.

"I understand he is in pain" he replies.

Is she okay" he asked.

"Yeah, she just emotional" I replied. As I continued to caress her hair with my fingertips.

I and doctor Lopez shake hands before he takes a seat, "What can I do for you", he said.

"I got into a fight in a bar and the fucker who? attack me took a pocket knife and he slashed my left palm" I said.

"Let me take a look" doctor Lopez replies.

Doctor Lopez walks toward a glove dispenser and he grabs two latex powder free white gloves, he put them on and he walks towards Naruto. He slowly removes the bloody cloth and he tosses it in a garbage pin.

"Please extend your hand forward," he said.

Naruto did what the doctor told him to do.

"You going to need some stitches," Doctor Lopez said.

"Let me get everything ready for the minor surgery," he said.

Doctor Lopez open a small dresser door, he grabs one sterile surgical suture 3/8 circle 24mm suture needle individually package. He removes the latex powder free white gloves full of blood and he tosses them in the garbage pin and he walks towards the sink to wash his hands before putting on fresh gloves. He grabs a reliable med underpad 35''x54'' and he puts it on top of a small mobile instrument stand before placing the sterile surgical suture and suture needle and surgical scissors.

He grabs a couple of cotton balls inside a container and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and also a pair of disposable medical tweezer.

"I want you to relax Naruto, " Doctor Lopez asked.

"Okay," I replied.

"First I'm going to clean your wound with hydrogen peroxide," he said.

"Okay,'' I replied.

Doctor Lopez opens the lid to pour some hydrogen peroxide in a small plastic cup and he grabs the disposable tweezer to pick up one of the cotton balls to dip it in hydrogen peroxide to clean Naruto wounds. He dabs it gently over the wound removing the dried blood and then he picks a dried cotton ball with the disposable tweezer wiping it dry.

"The second part is to complete the surgical" Doctor Lopez said.

I give him a small nod.

Doctor Lopez feeds the suture thread through the suture needle.

"Can you handle the pain," he said.

"Yeah, I said.

"Okay," he replies.

Naruto gives out a scream of pain when doctor Lopez began to sew him up.

I felt her lips pressing against mines as she covers my face with her hair and she licks my lips with her tongue asking permission to enter, I open my mouth for her tongue to enter and we savor each others tongue I was looking at her directly I can see an image of me being a hero and I bring to shore a beautiful green eyed beauty. Being surrounded by swaying coconut trees as I lay her body down on the soft sand. The night sky is full of stars I whisper in her ear under the moon and stars. Let me express what I feel for you. To look at your green eyes and you look into my mines. Let me tell you love words. My sweet taste on my lips are press against yours. You hug me with your strength to never let you go. I will always be there for you when the world crumbles under your feet.

"That is so beautiful Naruto," she says. As she sheds a couple of happy tears.

Sakura P.O.V

I felt like I was trap inside a love scenario where the ship tips over as my defenseless body being rescued by a handsome man with blue eyes and he holds me in a bridal style. I slowly opened my eyes to see coconut trees swaying back and forth. The soft texture of sand touching my naked skin as he removes my pink bikini with his mouth. Looking up at the moon and stars, he whispers something romantic in my right ear.

I can feel his lips pressing against my neck as he gives me butterfly kisses, I placed my hands on top of his chest feeling every part of his naked skin. I have never felt a man body before. When we were getting to the good part I heard a man voice shouted "I'm done" he said.

I snap back to reality and Naruto broke the kiss as he continues to look into my eyes.

"Did you see the same image," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that was amazing too bad we did finish what we started" I replied.

"We will finish it," they both said in unison.

Sakura and Naruto were turning a couple of shade of red from the image they saw.

"I will be right back with your prescription" doctor Lopez says.

We both nod.

"Thank you for helping me release my pain through the kiss," he said.

"Your welcome" I answer.

"Naruto can I asked you a question."

"Asked away little one."

"What your favorite color," she asked.

''My favorite colors are black and orange.

"Those are Halloween colors," she said.

"Your right" I replied.

"Were you born on Halloween," she asked.

"No" I was born on October 10 and those are fall colors, I answer.

"Your right," she said.

"What are your favorite colors," I asked.

"Mines are pink and red" she answers.

"Those are valentine colors," he says.

I know" she replies.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" they both answer in unison.

"It's me doctor Lopez" he answers.

"Come in they both answer in unison.

"Hi little one are you okay know," Doctor Lopez asked.

"Yeah, Sakura answers."

"Good to hear" he replies.

"Here is your prescription for pain medicine. Take it with food and as need it and if the wound get's infected come back to the emergency room" he explains.

"There one more thing I forgot to say, no driving," he said.

"Little one is driving us home" Naruto replies.

"Good," he said.

"Thank you Doctor Lopez," Naruto said. As he holds Sakura with his right hand and they walked out.

"Your welcome and goodnight" he replies.

Naruto and Sakura headed towards the emergency entrance to walked outside the hospital. Being followed by Kurama and Ino, and Menma and Shayla also followed and Sasuke and Karin also followed and Shikamaru and Temari were the last one to followed the crowd.

The sounds of Harleys can be heard as they enter a busy street after leaving the hospital parking lot.

An hour has passed by five harleys stops in front of a circle k, to put some gas and purchase something to drink.

I whisper in Sakura ear, "I will be right back, I'm going to put some gas and get some drinks" I said.

"Do you want something to drink," I asked.

"Soda" she answers.

"What kind," I asked.

"Coke please" she replies.

"I will be right back," I said

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, and Shikamaru headed towards the door.

I open the door for my brothers and for Sasuke and Shikamaru to enter the store I was the last one to enter. I headed towards the soda machine I grab two 44-ouncers cup and I pressed the lever for the ice to drop into the cups and then I pressed a different lever to fill both cups with cokes. When I was done filling them up I covered them with the lids and grab two straws.

I manage a way to carry both cups as I walked towards the cash register to pay. Menma was standing behind me, he was holding two fountain drinks. And then Sasuke also joined the line holding two cups and Kurama was standing behind Sasuke. The last person to join the line was Shikamaru.

"Listen, guys, I'm going to say this once we're going to take this relationship slowly we don't want them running off like scared mice" she said.

"Three rules I forgot to mention," Naruto said.

There will be kissing allowed.

There will be hugging allowed.

There will be holding hands allowed, but...there will be no lovemaking until the time comes.

"Yes sir" they shouted in unison.

Outside the store the same conversation.

"Listen, girls, I'm going to say this once we're going to take this relationship slowly we don't want them jumping off the cliff understood" she said.

"Three rules I forgot to mention", Sakura said.

There will be kissing allowed.

There will be hugging allowed.

There will be holding hands allowed, but...there will be no lovemaking until the time comes.

"Yes ma'am" they shouted in unison.

Two hours have passed by since Naruto and all gang arrived at Caesar palace casino and hotel.

The smell of pizza lingers the room. One extra large pepperoni pizza and one extra large supreme pizza inside their box were placed in the center. Chicken wings were also placed in the center with paper plates and napkins.

Sakura grab a slice of pepperoni pizza and she grabs three pieces of chicken wings she placed them on her paper plate.

Naruto grabs four pieces of chicken wings and one slice of pepperoni pizza and he placed them on his paper plate.

Sasuke grabs a slice of supreme pizza and he placed it next to five pieces of chicken wings on a paper plate.

Karin grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza and she grabs two pieces of chicken wings she placed them on her paper plate.

Kurama grabs six pieces of chicken wings and one slice of supreme pizza and he placed them on his paper plate.

Ino grabs one slice of pepperoni and four pieces of chicken wings and she placed them on her paper plate.

Shayla grabs one slice of pepperoni and five pieces of chicken wings, and she placed them on her paper plate.

Menma grabs one slice of supreme pizza and five pieces of chicken wings, and he placed them on his paper plate.

Shikamaru grabs one slice of pepperoni pizza and three pieces of chicken wings and he placed them on his paper plate.

Temari grabs one slice of supreme pizza and four pieces of chicken wings and she placed then on her paper plate.

A conversation was started between the boys and the girls

Naruto takes a bite of his pizza and he swallow it down before asking a question to Sakura.

"How old are you little one," he asked.

"I'm 18 years- old" she answers.

Naruto mouth made an "O" shape.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"I was surprised that all" he answer.

"You thought I was older," she asked.

"Yeah, he answer."

Naruto whispers in Sakura ear "age is number what counts is inside my heart I still love you" he said

Sakura blushes a shade of red.

"I have a question for Shayla," Menma asked.

Shayla looked at Menma all suprised.

"My question is do you have any sisters or brother," he asked.

"Yeah, have two sisters" she replies.

"Are they here with you!" he asked.

"Yeah, she answers."

"Who? are they," he asked.

"Sakura and Ino are my sisters" she replies.

Menma mouth made an "O" shape.

"What? wrong" she asked.

"I was surprised that all" he answer.

"Okay," she replies.

"My turn" Shikamaru said.

"Temari are you related to Sakura, Shayla, and Ino," he asked.

"Yeah, they are my cousin" she answers.

Shikamaru mouth made an " O" shape.

"My turn to asked a question," Sasuke asked.

"Karin are you related to Temari," he asked.

"Yeah, she my sister" she replies.

"Sasuke mouth made an "O" shape.

"I have a question for Sakura" he shouted.

You and Shayla and Ino are triplets" he asked.

"Yeah, she answer."

Naruto made an " O'' shape.

"I and my two brothers Menma and Kurama we're also triplets," he said.

Shayla, Sakura, and Ino their mouths made an "O" shape.

"I have a question Sakura spoke "Naruto are you guys here on vacation," she said.

"Yeah, we're here on vacation but...we also came to celebrate are a late birthday based on too much work we didn't celebrated on the exact date" he answer.

"Birthdays are birthdays and they only come once a year the important thing is to be grateful that you're breathing as the years passed by " she said.

"That is true everyone shouted in unison.

"It does matter if we celebrated one month late, we're here breathing air," Naruto said.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Karin, and Temari they finish eating their pizza and chicken wings. The boxes of pizza and chicken wings were placed on top of the table.

A couple of minutes has passed by since they clean up. Laughter can be heard when they began to play Pictionary without paper.

"My turned" Naruto shouted.

"Your walking," Menma said.

Naruto gives him a nod.

"You see a girl!" Sasuke shouts. As Naruto points at Sakura.

"Your heart takes a beat," Kurama said. As Naruto placed his hands closed to his hearth

"You're in love" Ino shouted.

"Yeah, Naruto replies."

An hour has passed by and everyone head towards their own room.

 **AN: I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorite and followers more. I like to write poems or romantic poems so I added a romantic poem in there. Let your imagination soar. This chapter Naruto and Sakura confess their feelings for one another.**


	12. Chapter 12 The proposal

Sakura P.O.V

I couldn't stop moaning, every minute, I felt Naruto kissing me on my neck as he slept. And then a couple of minutes has passed by I can feel his hands fondling one of my breast I give another moan. After a couple of minutes after he fondles my breast I can feel his massive erection rubbing me I couldn't help it I give out a louder moan.

I saw Naruto had a smile on his lips but...at the same time he was blushing and he asks for forgiveness. I was talking to myself inside my mind. I wanted to feel how it felt for someone to make love to you to show you how much he loves you.

I never had a man touching my body or rubbing his massive erection against my womanhood and I never slept with a man in the same bed. Since mother abandons us at age 13 I and my sisters had to learn everything on are own we had to go to a library or purchase a magazine about sex and also about pregnancy.

Last night before going to sleep I and Naruto spoke about are sleeping arrangements, he told me that we could cuddle as we sleep but... no love making yet. He also told me that, he sleeps in the nude. I told him the same thing I also sleep in the nude but...for right know we need to sleep with pajamas on.

"It's fine with me" he said as he walks out from the restroom, he was wearing a black silk pajamas his shirt was not botton I can see his muscular chest. I was imagining my tongue licking those abs. I was wearing a pink lace bra and matching pink lace underwear. I saw Naruto eyes roaming my small body from head to toe and he licked his lips. I saw his massive erection was growing, he whispers your excited too every soon we are going to be making love to her as he look down. I give him a small blush as he wink at me and we both laugh.

I have never heard a man talking to his erection before.

Morning came as the sun reflected through the hotel window.

I heard Naruto voice speaking to room service on the phone. He was ordering breakfast for both of us.

"Sakura how do you like your eggs" Naruto ask.

"I told him I like them scrambled" I answer.

"Do you want some toast and bacon on the side?" he asks. "Some hash brown too."

"Yes please," I answer.

"Anything to drink little one," he said

"Some orange juice" I replied.

"Anything else he asks."

"No" I replied.

"I would also like my eggs scrambled with a side of toast and bacon with the side of hash brown. On a separate plate can you put some sausage link's, I would also like some orange juice.

"Anything else the male voice?" ask

"Some coffee" Naruto said.

"Okay sir," the male voice said.

A couple of minutes has passed by.

I have finish taking a nice hot shower to help me relaxed and I was dress in a pink strapless shirt, with a black asymmetrical bodycon skirt. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. To complete the rest of my attire, I was wearing black thigh-high lace and black leather high heel boots. And red lipstick the rest of my make was permanent

Naruto was sitting across from me, he was dress in a orange polo shirt and black dress pants his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His male scent mixed with polo perfumed was triggering my nose sending me straight to heaven and back.

"This bacon is so good," I said as I give out a small moan.

Naruto looked at me as he licked his lips.

"You little pervert" I said.

"I can't help you're teaser", he said.

"What wrong Naruto?" I ask when I saw his face change into a sad one with a concern look.

Naruto spoke "Sakura I and my brothers have to return home we're leaving in a month," he said.

"You leaving me Naruto," she said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"No little one," he said.

"What do you mean Naruto," I ask.

"I was going to ask you, do you want to come with me," Naruto said.

"Are you asking me to go with you Naruto?" I ask.

"Yes," he answer.

I put on my thinking face, I looked up at Naruto his face was still sad, he still had a concern looked I looked down to think. I heard a small voice inside my head.

"Say yes," she said,

"Why?" I ask.

"Listen Sakura the voice said I been with you thru-thick and thin we been thru-a lot of shit together some of them were bad and others were not to bad at all. You and I and including your sisters have no one to protect us from Danzo and his people don't forget what? happen at the strip club do you want someone to love you and have a family and grow old with them. I know that you don't want to be by yourself and died of old age without falling in love. If mother and father were here it will be a different story and your luck will turn out soar because Naruto will not pop into your life or maybe you and him were meant to be together" the voice explain.

"One more thing the voice said don't let him go, you love him deeply I can tell.

"It's true," I said.

"Thank you for helping," I said.

"Your welcome" she replied.

I looked up at Naruto I was going to give him my answer when he spoke "Little one I understand if you don't want to come with me it will hurt me. If you don't come with me but...I can't stay either and I can't force you" he said.

I stand up and I took the courage to walked towards him I straddle his hip wrapping my small hands around his neck as I stared into his blue eyes and he stared back into mines. I press my lips against his soft lips I give him a passionate kiss, I felt his tongue licking my lips. Asking me for permission to enter my mouth open just enough for his tongue to slitter in. I felt his tongue and my tongue swirling in a love dance, I murmur between the kiss "Yes Naruto I would love to go with you" I said.

I can hear him murmur between the kiss " Sakura you made me the happiest man I will give my own life to protect you and to make you happy little one, I love you from here to moon and back" he said.

"I love you more Naruto," I said.

I broke the kiss, "Do we have any plans for today" I ask

"We're going to do some shopping and after I'm taking you for dinner" he answer.

"What time are we going?" I ask.

"After breakfast we're going" he replied.

A couple of minutes has passed by.

Naruto and Sakura were walking out of the elevators being followed by Shayla, Ino, Menma, Shikamaru, Kurama, and Sasuke.

Shayla hair was pulled back into a ponytail on each side you can see three braids, she was dress in a black strapless shirt with a red lace hem knit skirt to complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black thigh -high lace with black leather high heel boot. And red lipstick the rest of her makeup was permanent.

Ino hair was pulled back into a ponytail on each side you can see three braids, she was dress in a purple strapless shirt with charcoal gomerino flirt skirt to complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black thigh-high lace with black leather high heel boot. And red lipstick the rest of her makeup was permanent.

Menma hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a couple of braids hanging down, he was dress in a red polo shirt with black slacks.

Kurama hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he was dress in a orange polo shirt with black slacks.

Shikamaru pine apple hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he was dress in a black polo shirt with black slacks.

Sasuke hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he was dress in a dark navy blue polo shirt with black slacks

Another elevator door open, Temari and Karin walked out with Itachi and his girlfriend Konan, following them from behind.

Temari hair was done into twin buns and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black strapless shirt with a cocoa jacquard knit pull-on skirt to complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black thigh-high lace with black leather high heel boots. And red lipstick the rest of her makeup was permanent.

Karin hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a red strapless shirt with a black refuge hi-waist shortie demi shorts to complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black thigh-high lace and black leather high heel boots. And red lipstick the rest of her makeup was permanent.

Itachi hair was pulled back into ponytail, he was wearing a white polo shirt with black slacks.

konan blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail on the left side a red flower, she was wearing a black strapless shirt with a blue refuge hi-waist shortie demi shorts to complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black thigh-high lace with black leather high heel boots. And red lipstick the rest of her makeup was permanent.

The casino was full of living every machine was completely occupied by so many gamblers.

A young woman shouted bingo

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Shikamaru, Sasuke played poker and also the roulette. I and my two sisters with Karin and Temari we just watch them played. Itachi was making out with his girlfriend Konan as she lean against a poker table.

A female voice can be heard from the speakers "Good morning ladies' and gentleman, I have a announcement please joins us tonight at Omnia nightclub we're going to have a great performance by Romeo, Santos and also the five showgirls will be singing to us tonight their be other performances as well thank you for listening" she said.

"You and your sisters are going to sing tonight little one," Naruto said.

"Yeah" I answer

A couple of minutes has passed by we're walking out of Caesar place casino heading towards the shopping malls. The streets were crowded with tourist walking up and down. A voice of a small child can be heard.

"Mother I want some ice cream" the boy shouted.

"No Tommy," she said.

"Why?" he ask

"You need to eat before any sweets," she said.

"That sucks" he replied.

I was holding Naruto large hand as I walked beside him I felt like a small ant being compared to a giant. Naruto was very tall he was about 6'1 inches his body was very muscular like he spends hours at the local gym. He was very handsome his beard around his lips was nicely trim. I reached him closed to his waist, I was 18 years old and 5'1

Inside my mind I saw images of me being a mother of twins or triplets I was breastfeeding my little girl Naruto was sitting on a rocking chair, he was putting to sleep are little boy, he gives me a smile as he stared at me, I return him a smile I was happy to be a mother and a wife to a good man.

The voice inside my head was speaking to me. It doesn't matter if your mother was not in your life for so long, "I know you will be a good mother and he will be a great father as well this what? your heart desires to have a family to be surrounded by love and to have the love of a man" the voice said.

Everything she said it was true, It was hard for me and my sisters growing without mother or father being round us anymore and not to be surrounded by someone that can give you love, I had a feeling deep in my soul that Naruto will become more than a father figure to me, he will also become the man that I love and my lover, I saw Naruto looking at me, he lean forward and he whisper in my ear, "are you thinking the same thing as me " he said.

I give him a blush and a small nod how did he knew that I was thinking about having a family with him and thinking about him being a father and a father figure to me. For Naruto I was going to become his big baby doll that he can dress up and take care of me and feeding me and providing his love.

We arrive at boulevard shopping mall Naruto open the door for me to walked inside being followed by my sister Shayla, Ino, and my two cousin Temari and Karin. Naruto closed the door behind after Menma, Kurama, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, and Konan walked inside. Inside the mall was full of living.

I and my sister knew this mall like the back of are hands Naruto whisper in my ear "Here little one he places a enveloped, I open it I saw stacks of hundred bills. "Go one do some shopping" he said. I will meet you at la taqueria, he was looking at the store directory what stores were inside this mall.

I was going to say something when Ino, Shayla, Temari, Karin, tap me on my shoulder to go with them. Before I followed them Naruto lean forward to give me a passionate kiss on my lips, I felt my body being on fire, he was the cause of it.

Shayla and Ino grabbed me by my hand and they pulled me away from Naruto. I and my two sisters walked inside Macy store being followed by my two cousins and Konan

We headed straight to lingerie, I grabbed a variety of matching bras and panties and a couple of see-thru baby dolls. I placed them inside my shopping cart. We headed towards the shoes department.

I grabbed a couple of open toe heels and I placed them inside my shopping cart and then we headed to look at the dress.

Inside my head I was having a conversation, between me and my sisters.

"I'm so excited" Ino shouted inside her mind.

"Why?" Shayla ask.

"Kurama ask me to go with him" Ino replied

"Did you answer him?" Shayla said.

"I answer him with a yes" Ino replied.

"Menma ask me to go with him," Shayla said.

"Did you answer him" Ino ask.

"I give him a yes as I murmur between the kiss" Shayla answer.

"Naruto also ask me to go with him," Sakura said.

"Did you answer?" Shayla ask.

"I give him yes as I murmur between the kiss" I replied.

"Ino why? did you stop me from telling Naruto about the money" I ask.

"If you think about Sakura, Naruto, Menma and Kurama are going to become are man and maybe someday they will become are husbands. It's okay for them to spoil us once in awhile it doesn't matter if we have money or not. We're not going to become greedy either.

Temari and Karin were having the same conversation. They were happy to be free from all the pain and suffering they went through.

I grabbed a black jump juniors' sleeveless dress, and a red tommy hilfiger short- sleeve belted fit & flare dress and a sexy open back summer party mini dress and a vantage late 60s halter backless blue white black tiles summer dress, I dropped them inside my shopping cart.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Itachi, they were at milano collection, they were looking for business suits to take back home and when they were done they headed towards Iceberg Diamonds.

At Macy store

Shayla, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Karin, and Konan were done paying for their purchases they headed towards luxury perfumes.

At Iceberg Diamonds.

"Welcome to Iceberg Diamonds my name is Diana, may I help you," she said as she looked at Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Itachi.

"Yes we are looking for some engagement rings and some wedding rings" they shouted in unison.

"I see," she said as she placed a couple of engagement rings on top of a class counter and also some wedding rings.

Naruto picked one of the rings, he had a smile on his lips, "I will take this one" he said. It was a design your lotus ring with a aquamarine center stone on the leaves with sapphire accent stone, with emerald stone it was a engagement ring. He also picked two wedding rings one woman and one men. Sakura wedding ring was a princess diamond eternity band on each side small diamonds and for Naruto was a diamond eternity band on the inside their was some writing "we're meant to be together as one."

"Nicely done," she said.

Naruto paid for the rings.

Menma picked one of the rings, he had a smile on his lips, "I like this one" he said. It was designed your adele ring with an aquamarine center stone, with rubies accent stones it was an engagement ring. He also picked two wedding rings, one woman, and one man. Shayla wedding ring was a white gold diamond eternity band for Menma was an 18k diamond wedding band, on the inside, there was some writing "Me and you as one."

"Good choice," Diana said.

Menma paid for his purchase.

Kurama picked one of the rings, he had a smile on his lips, "just perfect" he said. It was design your own Diana ring with a aquamarine center stone with amethyst accent stone it was a engagement ring. He also picked two wedding rings one woman and one men. Ino wedding ring was a 14kt white gold diamond eternity band and for Kurama was a 14kt diamond men's wedding band in the inside there was some writing "Me and you being united."

"They're beautiful," Diana said.

Kurama paid for the rings.

I and my two brothers Menma, and Kurama were having a conversation as we waited for Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Itachi were picking there rings.

Naruto spoke " I ask Sakura to come with me," he said.

"Did she give you an answer?" Menma said.

"She murmurs a yes between the kiss" Naruto replied.

Kurama spoke " I also asked Ino to come with me," he said.

"Did she give you answer?" Naruto ask.

"She murmurs a yes between the kiss" he replied.

Menma spoke " I also ask Shayla to come with me, " he said.

"Did she give you an answer" Kurama replied.

"She murmurs a yes between the kiss," he said.

Shikamaru picked one of the rings, he had a smile on his lips, I love it he said. It was a fireworks ring with a peridot center stone with alexandrite accent stone and diamonds it was a engagement ring. He also picked two wedding rings one woman and one men. Temari wedding ring was a 18kt diamond eternity band and for Shikamaru was diamond men's wedding band on the inside there was some writing "Together forever"

"Luck girl," Diana said.

Shikamaru paid for his purchase.

Sasuke picked one of the rings, he had a smile on his lips, "they're beautiful he said. It was design your own Va voom ring with a peridot center stone with red garnet accent stone it was a engagement ring. He also picked two wedding ring one woman and one men. Karin wedding ring was a princess platinum diamond eternity ring and for Sasuke was a diamond men's wedding band on the inside there was some writing "Your soulmate"

"She will definitely love them," Diana said.

"Sasuke paid for his purchase.

Itachi picked one of the rings, he had a smile on his lips, "I like this one" he said. It was cushion-cut Candace with a amethyst center stone with rhodolite accent stone it was a engagement ring. He also picked two wedding rings one woman and one men. Konan wedding ring was platinum diamond eternity band and for Itachi was a 14kt diamond men's wedding band on the inside there was some writing "I and my purple flower together."

"Anything else," she said.

" No" Itachi replied.

Itachi paid for his purchase

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin, Konan were done with there shopping they headed towards the direction of la taqueria to meet their man.

"Hey, girls" did you guys sprayed the whole perfumed bottle. A couple of young man voices shouted.

"Why?" Sakura ask.

"You guys smell pretty," they said unison.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Did the cat eat your tongue" A young male with a star tattoo close to his right ear?" said

"I don't need to answer," she said.

"Do you have a boyfriend beautiful?" he asks.

"Fuck off," Sakura said.

"What your name gorgeous" a young male with a tiger tattoo across his neck was blocking Temari path.

"Move out the way" she asks.

A young male with a scripted tattoo crossed his right arm, saying the familia " Give me a kiss redhead" he said, as he pointed towards Shayla

"No shit face," she said.

"A young male with a living la vida loca tattoo written on the sid of his neck, "What your name gorgeous," he said as he stretch his hand to fondle Ino breast.

"A young male with a cross tattoo on his throat" what your name redhead," he said as he pointed towards Karin.

"Let's go, girls," Temari said.

"Moved out the way," Shayla said

"You're not going anywhere without my kiss redhead the young male with the scripted tattoo," shouted.

He grabbed Shayla red hair pulling her hard against his lips to kiss her.

Shayla gives out a small cried of pain as she felt her hair being pulled with anger she slapped him across his face.

"You going to pay for that BITCH!" he said with an angry voice.

He pulled hard on her hair, Shayla shouted from the pain she felt and he spoke "No one slaps me BITCH! he said as he give her a slapped across the face.

Menma appeared in front him he roar with anger as he stared at his face "Let go of her beautiful hair ASSHOLE!" HE SAID WITH AN ANGRY VOICE. Menma kicked him hard on his balls and punched him on his nose and then he punch him on his jaw. The young male pinch his nose to stop the blood from dripping. He stared at Menma as he spoke "You broke my nose ASSHOLE!" HE SAID. Menma spoke "You deserve it motherfucker for pulling my girlfriend hair" he replied. Shayla hugged Menma from behind as she begin to cried.

"Don't touch me?" Ino said as she kicked him in his privates.

"The young male cried of pain as he places his hands on his privates.

"You whore," he said as he slapped her across and he continues to fondle her breast.

Kurama stood in front of him giving him an evil look, he spoke " No one touches my girlfriend" he said with a angry voice. He punched him across the face and he kicked him on his guts sending him flying. The sound of broking glass can be heard the young male body crash against a store window. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" THE YOUNG MALE SAID WITH AN ANGRY VOICE, "I CALLED MY DADDY TO COME OUT AND KICK YOUR ASS" HE SAID. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT MOTHER-FUCKER YOU CAN CALLED WHOEVER YOU WANT EVEN THE DAMN PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES" KURAMA SAID, HE WAS BREATHING FIRE THROUGH HIS NOSE LIKE A DRAGON. Ino hugged Kurama from the back as she begin to cried.

"Hey, pinkie you haven't answer my question if you have a boyfriend the young male with the star tattoo whisper in her right ear."

"It's none of your business," she said.

"If you're not going to answer me, I guess you're single," he said.

"Why are you so eager to know if, I have a boyfriend or not?" Sakura ask.

"So I can do these the young male with the star tattoo stretch his hands to fondle Sakura left breast with his right hand he begin to rubbed her womanhood. Sakura spoke "STOP TOUCHING ME YOU PERVERTED" SHE SAID WITH ANGRY VOICE. "Who is going to stop me" he ask. "Me" she said as she pulled him by his hair bringing him forward to hit him with her foreahead. The young male with the star tattoo released his hands from Sakura body with his right hand he wiped some of the blood. "You made me bleed whore!" he said. "I'm not a whore!" she replied as she kicked him in his privates.

The young male with the star tattoo spoke you "Going to paid for that you crazy bitch!" he said. He grabbed her by her hair and he give her a couple of slaps across her face. Sakura begin to cried. "You going to paid for that" Sakura said. She was ready to punch him on his jaw when Naruto give out a loud roar the ground beneath him shake as he stood in front of the young male. "Who are you?" the young male with the star tattoo" ask. Naruto spoke " I'm your worst nightmare" he answer.

Naruto with his left hand grabbed the young male by his throat squeezing his air out with his right hand he punch him on his nose and then he punch him on his jaw. Naruto rises his right leg and he kicked him on his guts sending him flying his body crash into a store window nearby. Naruto spoke loud for the young male with the star tattoo to hear him "Don't ever in your FUCKING LIFE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF" HE SAID WITH A ANGRY VOICE. Sakura hugged Naruto from behind as begin to cried.

"He deserves it" A young female shouted from the crowd.

"You going to become dickless next time " Sai shouted from the crowd.

"What are you doing here!? Sai" Naruto ask.

"I have put together an art gallery here in Las Vega" he replied it will be open tomorrow,ask" he said.

"What about you! Naruto" asks.

"I was invited by Sasuke to celebrated my late birthday" he answers as he looks at Sasuke.

"How old are you!" he asks.

"I'm 28 years -old" he replied.

"Happy late birthday Naruto, Menma, and kurama," he said.

"Thank you!" they replied in unison.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend," he said.

"Yeah, I meet her here!" Naruto replied.

"Is she okay?asks" Sai ask.

"I waskher in a minute" Naruto replied.

"I will see you in two weeks at my art gallery", Sai said as he pump fist with Naruto.

Sakura cries reach Naruto ears, he turned around to face her, he leaned forward to lift her chin up with his finger he wiped her tears, he give her a passionate kiss. Moaning sounds can be heard between the kiss.

The young male with the tiger tattoo across his neck was so stubborn like mule, he continue to block Temari path. "Get out of my way" she said as she push him. "Don't push me bitch my name is tiger" he said. " I don't give a fuck who? you're" she said. " You should be afraid of me bitch" he said. "I'm not afraid of you" she answers. She push him again. Tiger grabbed Temari by her head as he slammed her against her lips to kiss her.

Temari spoke "who? you think you're to kiss me" she said as she spit him on his face with her right hand she slapped them him across his face.

"BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAID FOR THAT" TIGER SAID WITH A ANGRY VOICE. He slapped her across the face. "Kiss me." he said as he grabbed her by hair again to smashed her lips, against his.

Shikamaru appeared in front of tiger with a angry voice he spoke " WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND FUCKER?!" HE SAID.

Tiger spoke "Me, myself and I " he said.

"Are you being a smart ass" Shikarmaru ask

"Yeah" he answer.

"Let me wiped your smart grin across the floor," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru with his right hand, he punch him on his jaw and then he punch him on his nose giving him a bloody nose. He did a forward flip with the impact of his feet, he hit him on his ribs sending him flying straight into a store window. The sounds of broken class can be heard. Temari hugged Shikamaru from behind as she begin to cried.

Konan and Karin escaped looking for Naruto, Menma and Shikamaru and Kurama to help, Sakura, Shayla, Ino and Temari from their attackers. The security of the mall was the one, that called the police.

A couple of minutes has passed by the police were escorted the gangster out of the mall and Naruto, Kurama and Shikamaru paid for the broken window.

At la taqueria

"Hello my name is Ramona how can I help you " she said.

"Hello, Ramona I wanted a burrito de carne asada with pico-de-gallo salsa inside.

"Anything else Sakura " Ramona ask.

"Some Mexican rice on the side" Sakura replied.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari and Karin meet Ramona in middle school and they become friends.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ramona ask.

"A large horchata please" Sakura answer.

"Anything else?" she ask.

"No" Sakura replied.

"May I help you sir?" Ramona ask.

"I will like a burrito de carne asada with pico-de gallo salsa inside.

"Anything else?" Ramona ask.

"Some Mexican rice on the side" Naruto answer.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ramona ask.

"A large horchata drink please" Naruto replied as he grabbed Sakura hand to walked toward the food court.

I will called you when your food is ready" Ramona said.

"Thanks," they both said unison.

"Hello Ino" Ramona said

"Hello Ramona" Ino answer.

"I would like the chicken enchiladas with rice," she said.

"Anything to drink?" Ramon ask.

" A large pepsi" she replied.

"Anything else?" Ramona ask.

"No" Ino answer.

"What about you sir?" Ramona ask.

"I would like a torta de carne asada with tomato, lettuce and slices of avocado" Kurama answer.

"Do you want to add some rice?" Ramona ask.

"Yes please" Kurama answer.

Anything to drink?" she ask.

"I would like a large coke" Kurama answer.

"Anything else?" Ramona ask.

"No" Kurama answer.

Kurama grabbed Ino hand and they head, towards the food court to join Naruto and Sakura.

"I called you Ino when your food is ready," Ramona said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Hello Ramona," Shayla said.

"Hello Shayla" Ramona answer with her sweet voice.

"May I have six of your small carne asada tacos, with cilantro and red chile" Shayla said.

"Do you want to add rice or beans to side?" Ramona ask.

"Only rice" Shayla replied.

"Anything to drink?" Ramona ask.

"I would like a large horchata drink" she answer.

"Anything else?" Ramona ask.

"No" Shayla replied.

"May I help you sir" Ramona ask.

"May I have a burrito de carne asada with pico de gallo inside" Menma replied.

"Do you want to added rice or beans to side?" Ramona ask.

"Rice please" Menma answer.

"Anything to drink?" Ramano ask.

"A large coke" Menma answer.

"Anything else?" she ask.

"No" Menma answer.

Menma grabbed Shayla hands as they headed towards the food court to meet Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Kurama.

"I will called you when your food is ready" Ramona said.

"Okay" they both yelled in unison.

"Hello Ramona" Temari said.

"Hello Temari" Ramona answer.

"May I have six of your small tacos del pastor with cilantro and green chile" Temari said.

"Do you want to added rice or beans to side?" Ramona ask.

"Some rice please" Temari answer.

"Anything to drink " Ramona ask

"A large pineapple drink" Temari answer.

"Anything else?" Ramona ask.

"No" Temari answer.

"May I help you sir" Ramona ask.

"May I have your chicken enchiladas with rice on the side" Shikamaru replied.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ramona ask.

A large pepsi" Shikamaru replied.

Anything else?" Ramona ask.

"No" Shikamaru answer.

Shikamaru gently grabbed Temari hand and they headed towards the food court to meet the rest of the gang.

"I will called you when your food is ready" she yelled.

"Thank you, they both yelled in unison.

"Hello Ramona" Karin said

"Hello Karin" Ramona answer.

"May I have a burrito de carne asada with pico de gallo" she said.

"Do you want any rice or beans on the side?" Ramona ask.

"Rice please" Karin answer.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ramona ask.

"A Large sprite" she answer.

"Anything else? " she ask.

"No" Temari answer.

"May I help you sir?" Ramona ask.

"May I have a burrito de carne asada with pico de gallo" Sasuke replied.

"Do you want some rice or beans on the side" Ramona ask.

"Some rice" Sasuke answer.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ramona ask.

"A large coke" he replied.

"Anything else?" Ramon ask.

"No" Sasuke answer.

Sasuke grabbed Karin hand and they head towards the food court to meet the rest of the group.

"I will called you when your food is ready" Ramona said.

"Thank you they both yelled in unison.

"Hello Ramona" Konan said.

"Hello ma'am" Ramona replied.

Ramona did not know Konan or Itachi. The same way she knew Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari and Karin.

"May I have six of your carne asada with cilantro and red chile" she said.

"Do you want rice or beans on the side" Ramona ask.

"Rice please" Konan answer.

"Do you want something to drink?" she ask.

A large horchata drink" Konan answer.

"Anything else?" she ask.

No" Konan answer.

"Can I help you sir" Ramona ask.

"May I have a burrito de carne asada with pico de gallo" Itachi answer.

"Do you want some rice or beans on the side" she ask.

"Some rice please" he answer.

"Do you want something to drink?" she ask.

"A large coke" Itachi answer.

"Anything else?" Ramona ask.

"No" Itachi answer.

Itachi grabbed Konan hand and they headed towards the food court to join the rest of the gang.

"Ramona begin to shout out numbers 41, 42, 43, 44,45,46,47, 48,49,50

Sakura grabbed Naruto by his hand as they walked towards la taqueria being followed by Ino and Kurama and Menma and Shayla also followed them. Karin and Sasuke also followed the crowd. The last to followed them were Temari and Shikamaru.

A couple of minutes has passed by after eating lunch, Naruto and Sakura with the rest of the gang were back at Caesar palace casino. They were heading towards the elevators. When they heard a male voice echoing through the speakers. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman I have an announcement today performance has been canceled, Romeo Santos was injured on his way to his hotel and the rest of the singers there fly was delayed sorry about that" he said.

"That sucks I want to see Romeo, Santo" A young female shouted.

"Fuck" I wanted to see the five showgirl they're very beautiful young females and very sexy a man shouted from somewhere.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin they were blushing a shade of red.

Naruto, Menma Kurama, Shikamaru and Sasuke, were about to say something but...they just keep it to themselves.

An hour has passed by Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the gang were inside their hotel room.

"Sakura was packing everything she purchase inside her two luggage. Naruto was doing the samething. He was packing everything he purchase inside his black luggage. He began to have a small conversation with Sakura.

"What wrong little one?" Naruto ask.

"I feel dirty" she answer.

"Why?" Naruto ask

"I'm not pure, he touch me I understand that you're mad for letting him touch me, I will get my luggage and walked out of your life so sorry about that" she said as tears fall down.

"I'm not mad at you little one is not your fault, I saw everything and Karing and Konan told us what happen? as well. I saw how you defend yourself against him I'm so proud of you, I don't want you to go you're pure to me and I will cleanse you only my touches will be plaster in your skin and that will happen after we come back from dinner" he said. With his thumb he wiped her tears away and he pressed his lips against her soft lips to give her a passionate kiss.

"Forget about what happen at the mall and enjoy the rest of the day like nothing happen" he said. "I love you, little one" he murmur between the kiss.

Sakura murmur between the kiss " I love you to Naruto" she said. "Let's take nap, I'm beat" he said.

Naruto set the alarm to wake them up at 3:30 P.M. For them to get ready for their dinner at 7:00 P.M

I heard the sound of a alarm beeping, I guess it was around 3:30 p.m, I got up to stretch my whole body, I heard Naruto closing the door behind him. "This for you little one, he gives me red roses and pink roses. "Thank you," I said. "You're welcome" he said. No one has giving me flowers before epecially a very handsome man with blues eyes that had whiskers across his cheeks. I give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Start getting yourself ready for dinner, I'm going to Menma hotel room to get myself ready, I' will come back for you when is time to leave for dinner" he said. Naruto kiss her on the lips before walking out the door. He broke the kiss and he open the door, he wink at her before closing the door behind him.

Sakura was blushing a shade of red.

Sakura walk out of the restroom wearing a black lace underwear. She had placed her dress on top of her bed and a pair of black thigh- high thigh lace. She sat on the corner of her bed, she begin to rubbed some cherry body bath massage oil all over here body. When she was done rubbing the oil, she walked towards the mirror to do her hair. She grabbed a couple of strand hair to curled them with a curling iron.

When she was done curling her hair, she clip two medium cherry blossom hair clips. One on each side of her hair and then she rubbed some pink blush and also some red lipstick. Her eye lashes were covered by black mascara. She prayed some of her favorite perfumed her wildest desire and when she was done spraying. She give a small whistle when she saw herself on the mirror. When she was done looking at herself at the mirror. She walked towards the bed and she gently laid on top of the bed not mess up her curls. She raised her right leg to put on her black lace thigh -high and she clip it with a garter belt, she did the same for her left leg she raised up to put on the other black lace thigh-high, she clip it with a garter belt.

She slowly got up from the bed and picked up a candy pink a-line/princess sweetheart short/mini tulle dress with ruffle beading. She unzipped from the back and she slip her right foot and then her left foot, pulling the dress over her thighs and she zip it up. She sat down on the bed to put on her privileged monapisa black caged lace-up heels. Sakura looked at the alarm clock it read 6:00 P.M.

There was three knocks on the door.

"Who?" is it?" she ask.

"It's me little one" Naruto answer.

"I'm coming" she said.

Sakura open the door she look at Naruto he was wearing a black armani collezioni core gio two-button suit to complete the rest of his attire. A black tie and black shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His beard was nicely trim and he was wearing a black basic woven fedora and ray-ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses. "You look handsome Naruto" Sakura said. Naruto mouth made an ''O" shape. He was in a trance to see a beauty standing in front of him. Menma smacked him from behind snapping from his trance. Menma whisper in his ear what Sakura said to him that he didn't respond back. "Thank you Sakura" he said. " About what" she replied. "When you said that I look handsome" he answer. " That okay Naruto " she said. "You look beautiful Sakura" Naruto said. " Thank you, Naruto" she said giving him a blush. "Are you ready" he ask. "Yes" she answer.

Menma he was wearing a black armani collezioni core gio two-button suit to complete the rest of his attire. A red tie and red shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His beard was nicely trim and he was wearing a black basic woven fedora and ray-ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses.

Shayla was wearing a red colored a-line/princess v-neck short/mini tulle dess wth apliques complete the rest of her attire. She wearing black thigh-high lace and have some fun black suede lace-up heel. Her hair was lose with curls. On each side two medium red rose hair clips. On her lips she was wearing red lips stick and pink blush. Her eyes lashes were covered in mascara. The rest of her makeup was permanent.

Menma was holding her hands. He was afraid if he let go of her hand, she will disappear into thin air.

Kurama he was wearing a black armani collezioni core gio two-button suit to complete the rest of his attire. A orange tie and orange shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His beard was nicely trim and he was wearing a black basic woven fedora and ray-ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses.

Ino was wearing a regency colored a-line/princess scoop neck short/mini chiffon dress with ruffle beading appliques lace sequins. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black lace thigh-high and diamond lover black cage heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with lose curls. One each side of her hair she had two medium purple flower hair clips. On her lips she was wearing red lips stick and pink blush. Her eyes lashes were covered in mascara. The rest of her makeup was permanent.

Shikamaru was wearing a black armani collezioni core gio two-button suit to complete the rest of his attire. A black tie and black shoe. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His beard was nicely trim and he was wearing a black basic woven fedora and ray-ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses.

Temari was wearing a red colored a-line/princess strapless knee length organza dress with ruffle appliques lace. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing nude option one nude nubuck cage heels. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with lose curls. One each side of her hair she had two medium red desert flower hair clips. On her lips she was wearing red lips stick and pink blush. Her eyes lashes were covered in mascara. The rest of her makeup was permanent.

Sasuke was wearing a black armani collezioni core gio two-button suit to complete the rest of his attire. A black tie and black shoe. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His beard was nicely trim and he was wearing a black basic woven fedora and ray-ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses.

Karin was wearing a black off -the shoulder knee length tulle lace dress with ruffle lace. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing hold true natural suede lace-up heels. Her hair was lose with curls. One each side of her hair she had two medium red desert flower hair clips. On her lips she was wearing red lips stick and pink blush. Her eyes lashes were covered in mascara. The rest of her makeup was permanent.

Itachi was wearing a black armani collezioni core gio two-button suit to complete the rest of his attire. A black tie and black shoe. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His beard was nicely trim and he was wearing a black basic woven fedora and ray-ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses. Itachi was waiting for them outside Caesar palace casino he was going to be there chauffeur. Sasuke brought his limo inside his big jett and he was also going to join them for dinner with Konan.

Konan was waiting for them inside the limo. She was wearing a regency colored a-line/princess high neck short/mini organza tulled dress with appliques lace. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing nude option one nude nubuck cage heels. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with lose curls. One each side of her hair she had two medium purple flower hair clips. On her lips she was wearing red lips stick and pink blush. Her eyes lashes were covered in mascara. The rest of her makeup was permanent.

An hour has passed inside the american club restaurant live music was playing and the place was full of living. People having a good time as they dance. Naruto kneel in front of Sakura, he grabbed her left hand he place a kiss on the back of her palm. He stared into her beautiful green eyes "Sakura I never knew that my soulmate was on the other side of the world when I saw you for the first time. I fall deeply in love with you my heart was playing a tune for you letting you know that he found love will you married me Sakura" he said as he open the black box showing the engagement ring for her to see.

Sakura mouth made an "O" shape as she place her shaking hands to covered her mouth. Due from the reaction that Naruto was proposing to her, her eyes were clouded with tears of joy. Naruto words reach her soul they were so beautiful they way he express to her. The voice inside her head was shouting to said yes. She press her lips against his soft lips to give him a passionate kiss full of her love, she murmur between the kiss "Yes Naruto I will married you" she answer.

Naruto murmur between the kiss "You made made me the happiest man to walked this earth Sakura" he said. As he shed a couple tears of joy. He pulled the ring out of the box and slide it on her ring finger. "It beautiful Naruto" she said.

"She said yes" Naruto shouted with a excitement.

The sound of clapping can be heard behind them.

"Everyone shouted congratulation."

"Thank you" they both yelled in unison.

"Sakura may I have one dance" he said as he reach for her hand to taker to the dance floor. "Yes Naruto" she replied.

Menma kneel in front of Shayla, he grabbed her left hand, he place a kiss on the back of her palm. He stared into her beautiful red apple eyes "Shayla I never knew that I will find a beautiful redhead with red eyes just how I dream each night. When I saw you for the first time, I fall deeply in love with you my heart was about to burst out of my chest letting you know that he found love will you married me Shayla he said as he open the black box showing the engagement ring for her to see.

"Yes" she answer with tears of joy.

"Thank you, you made me the happiest man" he said as he give her a passionate kiss on her lips. Menma shouted with excitement "she said yes" he said. As he slide the engagement ring on her ring finger. They went to join Naruto and Sakura on the dance floor. More clapping and congratulation can be heard.

Kurama kneel in front of Ino he grabbed her left hand, he place a kiss on the back of her palm. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes " Ino never knew that my dream come true of founding my dream girl here in Las vegas each night and day. I dream of you that someday, I will meet you in person when I saw you for the first time, I fall deeply in love with you my heart was playing a happy tune for you letting you know that he found love will you married me Ino" he said as he open the black box showing the engagement ring for her to see.

"Yes" I will married you" she replied with happy tears were clouding her eyes.

"Thank you, you made me the happiest man" he said, as he give her a passionate kiss on her lips. Kurama shouted with excitement "she said yes" he said. As he slide the engagement ring on her ring finger. They went to join Naruto and Sakura and Menma on the dance floor. More clapping and congratulation can be heard.

Shikamaru kneel in front of Temari he grabbed her left hand, he place a kiss on the back of her palm. He stared into her beautiful teal colored eyed "Temari never knew that I will travel around the world to fall in loved with a beauty like you. The travel was worth it when I saw you for the first time, I fall deeply in love with you my heart was playing a happy tune for you letting you know that he found love will you married me Temari " he said as he open the black box showing the engagement ring for her to see.

"Yes" I will married you" she replied with happy tears were clouding her eyes.

"Thank you, you made me the happiest man" he said, as he give her a passionate kiss on her lips. Shikamaru shouted with excitement "she said yes" he said. As he slide the engagement ring on her ring finger. They went to join Naruto and Sakura and Menma on the dance floor. More clapping and congratulation can be heard.

Sasuke kneel in front of Karin he grabbed her left hand, he place a kiss on the back of her palm. He stared into her beautiful red colored eyes " Karin I never knew that I will travel around the world to fall in loved with a beauty like you that will take my breath way. The travel was worth it when I saw you for the first time, I fall deeply in love with you my heart was playing a happy tune for you letting you know that he found love will you married me Karin " he said as he open the black box showing the engagement ring for her to see.

"Yes" I will married you" she replied with happy tears were clouding her eyes.

"Thank you, you made me the happiest man" he said as he give her a passionate kiss on her lips. Sasuke shouted with excitement "she said yes" he said. As he slide the engagement ring on her ring finger. They went to join Naruto and Sakura and Menma on the dance floor. More clapping and congratulation can be heard.

Itachi kneel in front of Konan he grabbed her left hand, he place a kiss on the back of her palm. He stared into her beautiful amber colored eyes " Konan never knew that I meet you when we played together in rock band in highschool, I fall in love with you for being a humble and caring women. My heart was playing a happy tune for you letting you know that he found love will you married me Karin " he said as he open the black box showing the engagement ring for her to see.

"Yes" I will married you" she replied with happy tears were clouding her eyes.

"Thank you, you made me the happiest man" he said, as he give her a passionate kiss on her lips. Itachi shouted with excitement "she said yes" he said. As he slide the engagement ring on her ring finger. They went to join Naruto and Sakura and Menma on the dance floor and the rest of the gang. More clapping and congratulation can be heard.

An hour passed by back at the hotel "Thank you Naruto for the Italian food it been awhile since I eat some spaghetti with meatballs" she said. "Your welcome Sakura" he answer.

I stared directly into her beautiful green eyes, I pressed my lips against her lips to give her a passionate kiss, I murmur between the kiss "little one are you ready for me to cleanse you" he said.

Sakura was blushing a shade of red, she knew what Naruto meant. She murmur between the kiss saying "yes" she said.

Naruto broke the kiss and he gently pushed Sakura on the soft bed. He removed her candy pink dress and he stared at her half naked body, her black lace underwear were still attached with a garter belt still attach. He was marvelized by her beauty. He begin to trail butterfly kisses on her neck with his left hand he begin to fondle her breast as he licked and suck on her right breast and he did the same for her left breast. Sakura was moaning as Naruto released both of her breast and went down south placing small butterfly kisses on her stomach. He removed her lace underwear with Sakura permission. He licked and sucked her pussy at the same time, he enter one finger and then two and then three, Sakura body was writhing beneath him, her moans become music to Naruto ears. "I'm going to cum Naruto" she said. "Cum for me my little one" he said. Sakura cum inside Naruto mouth and he taste her juices. He cleaned her very well and she cum again. "You taste so delicious little one" Naruto said as he licked his lips. Sakura was sent to heaven and back.

Naruto begin to get undress and he was nude in front of Sakura. "Little one I'm not going to make love to you yet after the wedding" he said. "Can you help get some release little one" Naruto said. Sakura knew what Naruto meant.

Naruto saw Sakura blushing, he thought she was embarrassed to return the favor. It's okay little one if you feel embarrassed, I can laid next to you and masturbate as I stared into your beautiful naked body. Naruto was about to laid down next to Sakura when she place her right hand on his chest. Holding him not to move.

"Look at me Naruto" she said.

Naruto stared into her green eyes. "I'm not embarrassed to give you a blow job" she said. "You know why?" she ask

"Why?" Naruto ask

"Your soul and my soul will be connected soon and we will become one your body will be mines to nourish it with my love and you will do the same to nourish my body with your love your heart and my heart will express are love to one another as we make love" she explain. Naruto understood what she meant as he shed a tear of joy know that she love him deeply. " Love you, Naruto" she said.

"Love you, too Sakura " Naruto replied.

Sakura begin to trail kiss along his neck and then she placed a couple of kisses on his muscular chest. And then she moved down. She has read books on how to pleasure a man and everything about making love. She gently stroke his massive erection Naruto give out a growl of pleasure as his eyes rolled back and bend his head backward. What surprised Naruto that he felt her tongue licking his hard dick and when she was done licking his erection. She wrapped her mouth around it and she begin to suck him in and out, his dick went. Naruto was groaning from the pleasure.

"Sakura your mouth feels so good" he said.

Sakura give him a small blush.

"Little one I'm cumming " he said.

"Cum inside my mouth" she replied.

Naruto cum inside her mouth. Delicious Sakura" said. As she swallow his seeds. She begin to cleaned up from his juices. Naruto came again inside her mouth and she swallow his seeds.

(pant) "Let's go to sleep little one" Naruto said. As he laid next her.

Sakura give out a yawn as she felt Naruto naked chest pressing against her naked breast. As he wrapped his strong arms around her to bring her into a hug.

Naruto also give out a yawn before falling sleep. He had a smile on his face. I couldn't wait to get married to his little one.

 **AN 1: Sorry for the delay of adding another chapter for this story. Next chapter 13 will be the wedding. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorites and followers more.**

 **AN 2: I'm also sorry to rush little bit into Sakura and Naruto relationship. The reason is Sakura , Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin are in danger. Do you remember what happen at the desert rose strip club that way. Danzo with his mans what them back. Very soon their will be an explanation why? and how? Sakura with her sister and her two cousin were abandon.**


	13. Chapter 13 The wedding

Sakura P.O.V

I was pacing back and forth. As I looked at my engagement ring. I can't believe I'm getting married, at the age of 18. My sister Ino and Shayla were following me from behind. Their lips had a smile. I never knew that destiny and fate had a surprise for us.

Every night I prayed for someone to come and rescued me from. It has not been easy for me and my sisters to be on our own. Before we escaped that horrible place. Every night I and my sisters cried our selves to sleep on an empty stomach.

Before we were transferred from protected place. Where no evil was involved. And we were surrounded by the loved of the nuns and mother Mary. The nuns were good to us, they help us to finish school. And they will feed us three times a day. On Sunday we will attend church with the nuns but everything change. On a stormy night caused by the bad weather was causing the lights to flicker on and off. All of the sudden, I heard the nuns shouting at someone.

"You're not allowed to enter," they said in unison.

"Who is going to stop me?" One of the voices responded.

"I will stop you an older female shouted."

"Who? are you?" One of the male voice ask.

"My name is Mother Mary and you're entering a holy place" she replied.

"Move out of my way" The male voice shouted. As he pushed mother Mary out of his way.

"I will protect those girl with my life and with my blood. They're like my children. And you're coming here taking them away from me, I will call the police" she said.

Mother Mary was heading towards her office to dial the police. When all of the sudden she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Here heart was about to stop when she heard the man voice whispering in her ear. "If you called the police you and the rest of the nuns will be death before fucking badges arrived. If I was you I will not move," he said.

Mother Mary was sweating bullets. She was storming up a plan to save the girls from that evil man. She didn't want blood to be shed. The only thing she could do was to yell for the girls to get out.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin, Susie and Carmen, get out of here" she said. Run as fast as you can and don't look back.

The sounds of feet echoing can be heard as the headed towards the door.

"Were you think you're going little one?" Shino ask. He grabbed a 15-year-old girl, with pink hair, by her hair and slammed her against the wall.

"What are you doing asshole," Shayla said. She felt two strong arms pressing on here chest pushing her so hard. Her body made a loud thud as soon as she hits bookshelf behind her.

"Don't you ever pressed your dirty hands on me, you fucker" Shayla said. As she got up and walked towards the young men.

"Who you think you're calling me a fucker?" The male ask.

"I'm that pink headed girl sister and I appreciated if you don't touch her again because I will cut your throat" Shayla responded.

"Ha-ha you don't scared me little girl, I will be the one cutting your throat," he said.

Shayla without no fear, she grabbed her pocket knife that was hidding inside her stockings. With a quick swift of her hand she cut the man throat. The blood from his neck was spewing like a volcano and all of the sudden his body fell into the ground with his eyes open. Shayla with an anry voice she shouted " Don't mess with me or my sister asshole" she said. As she kicked him on the side of his rib. She headed towards the direction were Sakura body landed.

"Sorry Mother Mary for painting the carpet with his blood, he was being a asshole and a dick for laughing at me. Sorry for my bad language, I did mean to killing him, he hurted my sister Sakura. That why? I cut his throat" she explain

"Are you okay?" she ask.

"My body hurts but I'm okay" Sakura answer.

Temari and Karin had a suprised look their cousin Shayla cut a man throat for hurting her sister Shayla.

"Run girls" Mother Mary shouted. As she hit one of the man with a broom stick.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin, Susie and Carmen headed towards the door to escaped the evil man. When they saw a man with eyes tattoos all over his hand standing near the door. Their bodies were paralized with fear just by looking at those tattoos.

Danzo took out his mm9 gun pointing towards, Mother Mary and the nuns. (Bang, bang, bang) the sounds of a gun being fire can be heard. One by one Mother Mary and the nuns bodies fall on the floor. Blood spewing down their bodies like a volcano has been errupted. The voice of Danzo echo through nuns convent. Giving out orders to his men to grabbed, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin, Susie and Carmen, shoving them inside a black van.

"Where are you taking us?" Susie ask. As she bang on the closed door.

"Shut up bitch!" Danzo screamed at Susie.

Susie shed a couple of tears, she missed her home, her family and her friends at school. She was walking home from school and some guys come out from the alley. They covered her mouth and drag her into the alley and shoved her inside a black van. She was from california and someone bought her to Las vegas a sinful city to prostitue but she escaped from the men that bought her. A month later she was rescue by Mother Mary and the nuns.

Two months later Mother Mary and the nuns also rescue, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin and Carmen from the streets.

"What were you thinking Sakura?" Ino ask.

"I was thinking about Mother Mary and the nuns when they rescued us from the streets and how we witness their deaths. And everything we went through with Danzo and how we started working in Desert Rose" she answer. As she shed a couple of tears.

"How much I miss them, they were nice to us and I hate Danzo and his men for killing them" she added.

"I miss them too!" Shayla shouted.

"I miss them too!" Ino said.

"Sakura you shouldn't be bring back those bad memories" Temari said.

"I'm so sorry Temari, I being having nightmares and I can't sleep at night," she said.

"What kind of nightmares Sakura?" Temari aks.

"I have nightmare that Danzo and his mens brings me back to that awful place and he shoves me into one of those room. As soon as he locks the door, I heard a male voice to come over where he is sitting. But...I don't listening to him and I began to bang on the door for Danzo to get me out of here. As soon as the guy grabs me I wake up screaming" she explains.

I have a similar nightmare" Shayla and Ino shouted in unison.

"I also have nightmares," Temari said.

"Me too!" Karin shouted.

"We have to push those nightmares away, we are saved for know. And we have good men that loves us and they're taking us with them" Temari said.

"I was scared what happen at the Desert Rose, we're about to be kidnapped again, but...thank god for Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, Kurama, Shikamaru for being there," Sakura said.

"I agree with you there Sakura," Ino said.

"Like said before push those bad nightmares and bad memories let's wipe those tears and put a smile on are face we don't want to worry are man. When the times comes we will tells us are story" Temari said.

"Your right Temari" They all shouted in unison.

"Let's called room service I'm starving," Ino said.

"That good idea," Temari said.

"Let's look at the menu," Shayla said.

"Oh, omg they have an american burger" Karin shouted.

"I want the Mexican burger with avocado slice," Shayla said.

"Okay, let's order," Sakura said.

Temari grab the phone and she dial the number for the phone service.

"Hello, room service" A female voice answer.

"Hello, I want to place a couple of orders," Temari said.

"Okay, the female shouted.

"The first order is a Mexican hamburger with avocado, tomatoe, lettuce and side order of fries," Temari said.

"The second order is the American hamburger with no cheese, tomatoe, lettuce, bacon, and mayonnaise and side order of fries," Temari said.

"The third order will be another American hamburger with no cheese, tomatoe, lettuce, bacon, and mayonnaise and side order of fries," Temari said.

"The fourth order a chicken sandwich, with tomatoe, lettuce, bacon, and Mayonnaise and a side order of fries," Temari said.

"The fifth order another Mexican hamburger with avocado, lettuce, tomatoe, and a side order of fries," Temari said.

"The sixth order is another American hamburger, with tomatoe, lettuce, bacon, no cheese, and a side order of fried" Temari said.

"Anything to drink" The female voice added.

"One large Dr pepper," Temari said.

"One large coke," Temari said.

"One large pepsi," Temari said.

"One large Dr pepper," Temari said.

"One large orange soda," Temari said.

"One large coke," Temari said.

"Anything else?" the female ask.

"That all" Temari answer.

"What room number are you? The female ask. So I can send someone from room service to bring your order and drinks."

"We're in room 215" Temari replied.

"Okay, it will be an hour for the food to arrive," The female voice said.

"The female said it will be an hour for the food to arrived", Temari said. As she hangs up the phone.

"Let's watch a movie in Nextflix," Shayla said.

Laughter echo through Naruto room they were watching dumb and dumber. An hour passed by. Ther was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shayla ask.

"Room service" A male voice answer.

''Hurry up Shayla open the door, I'm hungry" Ino said.

"Okay, don't have a cow" Shayla responded.

Shayla open the door and move to the side to let the male walked inside. He was pushing a silver cart. The smell of food made the girls stomach give out a growl.

"Thank you, for bring are food" Temari shouted.

"Your welcome little one" he answer.

"Here is a tip for your service," Shayla said.

"Thank you, I appreciated it" he replied.

"Bye, little one," he said. As he wave to them as he walked out the door. Shayla closed the door. She walked towards the table to join her sisters and cousin to eat her food.

"This hamburger is so good," Shayla said.

"That fries are so good," Ino said. As she dip a couple of fries in ketup.

"My Dr pepper is so refreshing," Karin said. As she makes a (aah) sound.

"This chicken sandwich is so good" Temari gives out a moan.

"My Mexican Hamburger is so good," Sakura said. As she gives out a moan.

"My American Hamburger is so good," Konan said. As she takes a sip of her coke.

Naruto with his brothers Menma and Kurama, Sasuke, Itachi and Shikamaru also tag along. They went to clark county to ask about how to get, the marriage licences.

A couple of minutes has passed by. Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Itachi and Shikamaru. Were standing in front of Naruto hotel room. When they heard moaning, licking and sucking sounds.

"What going on in there?" Menma ask.

"I hope the girls are not watching a sex movie," Kurama said.

"They better not cheat on us," Naruto said.

"I agree with you Naruto" Sasuke replied.

"I also agree with you Naruto," Itachi said.

"I also agree with you Naruto " Shikamaru said.

"Do you remember when we were 17 years old. Are god father Jiraiya gives us for are birthdays. A couple of Icha-Icha books with a nude poster" Menma said.

I remember he advance those books by adding a nude poster" Naruto answer.

"Mine poster is a pink head with beautiful green eyes. Her pink hair was wrapped into a ponytail. She was wearing a nurse hat. Showing her perky nipples. Around her neck she had a stethoscope. She was wearing a pink thong bending over reaching for something. I can see her firm and round butt cheeks so I imagine myself behind her as I slapped them making love to her. I have that poster hanging on the side of my wall inside my bedroom" Naruto said.

"Mine poster is a red head with red eyes on a harley. She was leaning back, her head was resting between the handle bars. Showing her perky nipples. She had her legs up in the air and spread, I can see my favorite treat I have that poster hanging on the side of wall inside my bedroom" Menma said.

"Mine poster is a blonde head with blue eyes. She is surrounded by variety of flowers. Her hair is wrapped into a ponytail with a flower on the side. Her body is bending over to pick up a flower, her blue eyes are focus on someone. She is completely naked when I stared at her eyes, I have feeling she is control my mind and she can read my sexual desires for her. Imagine myself eating her out as she continues to pick up the flowers, I have the poster hanging on the side of my wall inside my bedroom" Kurama said.

"He give me one too!" Shikamaru shouted.

Mine poster is a blonde head with teal eyes. Her naked body is floating away. I can see two stickers tattoo on each shoulder and also two more stickers on each of her ankles, so I figured that wind is blowing her away. So Imagine myself being that breezed caressing every part of her nude body making her screamed my name as her body shiver from the breezed, I also have that poster hanging on the side of my wall inside my room" Shikamaru said.

"He give me one too!" Sasuke shouted.

Mine poster is a red head with red eyes. Her red hair is wrapped into a ponytail. She is wearing a police cap. She is completely nude. Her body is leaning over and her hands are handcuff. behind her their is a dummie dress in a officer suit. The dummie body is pressing against her body spreading her legs to due a search on her body. I imagine that I'm that dummie touching every part of her body as she bends over on my police car making love to her from behind. I have the poster hanging on the side of my wall inside my bedroom" Sasuke said.

Itachi just stay quite as he listen, he didn't get a Icha-Icha book with a poster, he was flying plane that day. But Konan give him a surprised later when he complain about the poster that Sasuke had in his room.

"Those are good memories we will treasure then forever", Menma said.

"I agree with you there" Sasuke replied.

"I will called Stephano to removed them and hide them underneath the mattress. We're getting married and we don't want the girls to see them. And making them feel bad that we have a poster of a naked girl hanging on the wall," Naruto said.

"Why Stephano instead of Luna?" Menma ask.

"Because I can see an image of Luna taking them off the poster as she looks at them, I can hear her say. " My muchachos son unos pervertidos y que no tiene ningun respecto a la mujer" Naruto answer.

"You got a point there Naruto," Kurama said.

"Yeah, agree with you there Naruto," Menma said. Luna will think we're perverts and we don't have any respect.

"I also have to remove that poster," Sasuke said.

"Me too!" Shikamaru" shouted.

"They have are posters," Shayla said.

"Should we tell them not to take them off that is a gift from us?" Temari said.

"I agree with you there Temari," Sakura said.

"I also agree with you there Sakura" Ino shouted.

"They thinking we're watching a sex movie that so funny" Karin laugh.

"That is so funny," Konan said

"Don't said anything until they come in?" Sakura said.

"Let's go inside and find out why the girls are moaning, licking and making sucking sounds. There better be a explanation about this" Naruto said.

The door open wide and Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Itachi and Shikamaru walked inside.

"Were back little ones" They all shouted in unison.

"Were did you guys go?"Temari ask.

"We went to Clark county to investigate about the marriage licenses" Shikamaru answer.

"This friday we're getting married by the civil court," Menma said.

"Oh, omg can't believe it" Shayla replied.

"Is happening babe?" he said.

"Oh, omg can't believe" Sakura shouted.

Naruto place a kiss on her forehead "Is going to happened little one" he said.

"I can't believe it " Ino shouted.

"I'm surprise as you," Kurama said.

"I can't believe it," Karin said. I need to buy a dress.

"I'm surprise as you," Sasuke said.

Sakura grabbed a couple of fries dipping them in ketchup to feed Naruto. She gives out a moan as she feel his tongue twirling around her fingers.

"Now I Know the reason why? they were moaning, sucking, and licking they were eating" he said. He takes a bite from Shayla Mexican Hamburger. As he gives out a moan. Shayla was feeding him.

"We thought you guys were watching a sex movie," Kurama said. He gives out a moan as he takes a bite from Ino American Hamburger.

"We were thinking wrong about you guys," Shikamaru said.

"Sorry about that little ones" they all shouted in unison.

"That okay" they all shouted in unison.

Sakura stands up "I have something to said." As she clears her throat.

"What is it little one?" Naruto ask.

"We heard you guys talking about the posters. On are behalf don't ask Stephano to bring them down. And hiding them underneath the mattress," she said.

"Why?" Menma ask. As he lowered his head in shame.

"Is a gift from us" she replied

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask. As he looked at Sakura in shame.

"That girl is me as she stared directly into Naruto eyes. So that why? is a gift from me" she answer.

"Thank you, little one," Naruto said.

"Your welcome" she answer.

"So your not mad at me?" Kurama ask. As he looked at Ino.

"No" she answer.

"Thank, you Shayla," Menma said.

"Your welcome Menma" she answer.

"Thank you, Karin," Sasuke said.

"Your welcome" she answer.

"Thank you, Temari," Shikamaru said.

"Your welcome" she answer.

"Thank you, for not being mad at me and for the poster Ino," Kurama said.

"Your welcome" she answer.

As night come and the next day arrive.

On Monday Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru took, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Konan, Temari and Karin on a dinner date and slow dancing at Casa Di Amore

On Tuesday Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru took, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Konan, Temari and Karin for a Gondola ride at the Venetian.

On Wednesday Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru took, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Konan, Temari and Karin to attend Sai art presentation

On Thursday Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Konan, Temari and Karin went to shop for their wedding dress at Celebrations Bridal & Fashion. They bought two wedding dresses and some accessories. Menma, Naruto, Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru were buying their suits and they were getting everything ready to get married at the historic little church of the west wedding chapel. On february 14.

Sakura mention to Naruto about that church and she knew the pastor and his wife they are friendly people. She told him that, she attend that church with her mother and sister and also with her aunt and her cousins when they were younger. She also told Naruto she wanted to get married there someday.

On Friday early morning Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin and Konan to do their hair and nails at the foxy lady beauty salon. After getting their hair and nails done they went back to the hotel to get ready.

Sakura was wearing a Magnificent crisscross ruched bodice tulle dress with floral lace appliques. Her hair was braided into a fish tail braid. On each side of her hair a rebecca pearl side comb. Around her neck a Astera CZ wedding necklace and matching earrings. To complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by white panty hose and white pumps.

Shayla was wearing a Angelic crisscross ruched bodice short dress with beaded waist. Her hair was braided into a fish tail braid. On each side of her hair a rebecca pearl side comb. Astera CZ wedding necklace and matching earrings. To Complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by white panty hose and white pumps.

Ino was wearing a off-the-shoulder short empire pleats and dress with flower designs. Her hair was braided into a fish tail braid. On each side of her hair a rebecca pearl side comb. Astera CZ wedding necklace and matching earrings. To complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by white panty hose and white pumps

Temari was wearing a knee length ruched sleeveless a-line gown with bowed sash and zipper Back. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. On each side of her hair a rebecca pearl side comb. Astera CZ wedding necklace and matching earrings. To complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by white pany hose and white pumps.

Karin was wearing a lovely strapless tulle a-line dress with appliques. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. On each side of her hair a rebecca pearl side comb. Astera CZ wedding necklace and matching earrings. To complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by white pany hose and white pumps.

Konan was wearing a side zipper knee length sleeveless ruched dress with flowers and belt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. On each side of her hair a rebecca pearl side comb. Astera CZ wedding necklace and matching earrings. To complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by white pany hose and white pumps.

I can't beleive it today is day we're getting married" they shouted in unison.

There was a couple of knocks at the door. (knock, knock, knock)

"Who? is it?" Sakura ask.

"It's me little one" Naruto answer.

Sakura quickly opened the door.

"You look beautiful Sakura," Naruto said. As he give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," she answer.

"You look handsome Naruto," Sakura said.

"Thank you," He answer

Naruto was wearing a black by vera wang two-button super 130s notch lapel tuxedo. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on the side. His beard nicely trim. "Let's go," he said. He extend his hand for Sakura to grabbed. Sakura grabbed his hand and walked out from the room. Heading towards the elevators.

Behind them was Menma he was wearing a was wearing a black by vera wang two-button super 130s notch lapel tuxedo. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on the side. His beard nicely trim. He was holding Shayla hand. "You look beautiful Shayla" he whisper in her ear. She give him a blush and a thank you.

Kurama was also wearing a black by vera wang two-button super 130s notch lapel tuxedo. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on the side. He was holding Ino hands. His beard nicely trim. "You look beautiful Ino" he whisper in her ear. She give him a blush and a thank you.

Shikamaru was also wearing a black by vera wang two-button super 130s notch lapel tuxedo. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on the side. He was holding Temari hands. His beard nicely trim. "You look beautiful Temari" he whisper in her ear. She give him a blush and a thank you.

Sasuke was also wearing a black by vera wang two-button super 130s notch lapel tuxedo. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on the side. He was holding Karin hands. His beard nicely trim. "You look beautiful Karin" he whisper in ear. She give him a blush and a thank you.

Itachi was also wearing a black by vera wang two-button super 130s notch lapel tuxedo. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on the side. He was holding Konan hands. His beard nicely trim. "You look beautiful Konan" he whisper in her ear. She give him a blush and a thank you.

A couple of minutes has passed by Naruto and Sakura walked out of the elevator holding hands. Being followed by Menma and Shayla holding hands. And Kurama and Ino walk out of the elevator holding hands

The second elevator door open. Sasuke and Karin walked out holding hands. Being followed by Itachi and Konan holding hands. And Shikamaru and Temari holding hands.

The sounds of clapping and shouting congratulation can be heard from every direction. As they passed through the casino heading towards the door.

An hour has passed by at Clark county clerk county courthouse. Judge Davison was performing the ceremony. Their were a couple of workers as witness. Dear friends and family after we have celebrated Christmas and New years eve on this special day six couples are getting married. Let me read a part of the bible Love is patient, kind, it does not envy. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrong, never fails.

"Do you Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki take, Sakura Senju as your beloved it wife?" Judge Davison said.

"I do" he answer. He whisper in her ear "I have a suprised for you for right know this your wedding ring" he said.

"Sakura Senju do you take Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki as your beloved it husband," Judge Davison said.

"I do" she answer. As she place a promised ring on his ring finger.

"Do you Menma Namikaze, Uzumaki take, Shayla Senju as your beloved it wife?" Judge Davison said.

"I do" he answer. As he puts a promised ring on her ring finger. He whisper in her ear "I have a suprised for you for right know this your wedding ring" He said.

"Shayla Senju do you take Menma Namikaze, Uzumaki as your beloved it husband," Judge Davison said.

"I do" she answer. As she puts on a promised ring on his finger.

"Do you Kurama Namikaze, Uzumaki take, Ino Senju as your beloved it wife?" Judge Davison said.

"I do" he answer. As he puts a promised ring on her ring finger. He whisper in her ear "I have a suprised for you for right know this your wedding ring" He said.

"Ino Senju do you take Kurama Namikaze, Uzumaki as your beloved it husband," Judge Davison said.

"I do" she answer. As she puts on a promised ring on his finger.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take, Karin Senju as your beloved it wife?" Judge Davison said.

"I do" he answer. As he puts a promised ring on her ring finger. He whisper in her ear "I have a suprised for you for right know this your wedding ring" He said.

"Karin Senju do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your beloved it husband," Judge Davison said.

"I do" she answer. As she puts on a promised ring on his finger.

"Do you Shikamaru, Nara, take Temari Senju as your beloved it wife?" Judge Davison said.

"I do" he answer. As he puts a promised ring on her ring finger. He whisper in her ear "I have a suprised for you for right know this your wedding ring" He said.

"Temari Senju do you take Shikamaru, Nara as your beloved it husband," Judge Davison said.

"I do" she answer. As she puts on a promised ring on his finger.

"Do you Itachi, Uchiha take, Konan, Amegakure as your beloved it wife?" Judge Davison said.

"I do" he answer. As he puts a promised ring on her ring finger. He whisper in her ear "I have a suprised for you for right know this your wedding ring" He said.

"Konan, Amegakure do you take Itachi, Uchiha as your beloved it husband," Judge Davison said."I do" she answer. As she puts on a promised ring on his finger.

After signing the marriage license. Judge Davison spoke. "The love of this man and this woman is pured and honest and what god unites today no man can destroyed this union as the power that was giving to me, I pronounced Naruto and Sakura as husband and wife. And Menma and Shayla as husband and wife. And Kurama and Ino as husband and wife. And Shikamaru and Temari as husband and wife. And Itachi and Konan as husband and wife. You may kiss your wife" he said.

Naruto give a passionate kiss to his beloved wife Sakura. The rest of the gang followed.

"Thank, you for married us Judge Davidson" Naruto said.

"Your welcome Naruto," Judge Davidson said.

An hour has passed by at the Caesar place casino and hotel, Naruto and Sakura and rest of the gang were celebrating their marriage. The owner of the Caesar place casino and hotel had prepared a cathering of variety of food and all of the drinks on the bar as well. On the center a five wedding cakes. Sakura and Naruto dance the night way having a good time.

The second week, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin did a couple of performance, they sing with Romeo, Santo, the black eyed peas and Taylor swift

The third week Kankuro called Temari to congratulated her on her marriage and to let her know that he was doing okay and that Desert rose was open for business if she and girls want to throw a bachelor party for their man. She yes that they will be their on Wednesday.

On Monday Sakura with her sisters and cousin and with Konan they went shopping.

On Tuesday Naruto with his brothers and his three cousin- in laws went to played golf. A Young man give a couple of flyers to Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi, to attend Desert Rose on Wednesday night.

On Wednesday at the Desert Rose, Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, and Karin with Konan they got ready to do a strip pole dance for Naruto, Menma, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kurama and Itachi.

The voice of Kankuro echo through the speaker phone. " Good evening gentlemans, I welcome you to Desert Rose tonight we have a special performance for you. "Please stand up to welcome, Cherry blossom, red rose, Sapphire, purple lily, red flower and Desert rose. The sounds of clapping and whistling can be heard.

Cherry blossom walked towards her destination area. She closed her curtain only for Naruto to see. Naruto moved his chair closer to the stage to see Sakura.

Red Rose walked towards her destination area. She closed her curtain only for Menma to see. Menma moved his chair closer to the stage to see Shayla

Desert Rose walked towards her destination area. She closed her curtain only for Shikamaru to see. Shikamaru moved his chair closer to the stage to Temari

Sapphire walked towards her destination area. She closed her curtain only for Itachi to see. Itachi moved his chair closer to the stage to see Sapphire

Purple lily walked towards her destination area. She closed her curtain only for Kurama to see. Kurama moved his chair closer to the stage to see Purple lily.

Red Flower walked towards her destination area. She closed her curtain only for Sasuke to see. Sasuke moved his chair closer to the stage to see Red Flower.

A sensual music can be heard echoing through the speakers.

Sakura was facing the strip pole, she untie the belt from her ruffled romper with both hands. She peels off the silk see through material it fall on the floor. The only clothing she had on was black lace thigh-high covering her legs and her stiletto gladiator shoe. On the side of her mouth a mini-microphone. She lean forward grabbing the metallic pole. She spoke through the mini-microphone "I'm making the room hot for you babe", as she give it lick with her tongue, as she starred into her husband eyes. "Let me turned up the heat as I swing my hips in a sensual way" she said. Both of her legs open wide to do a split, as soon as her butt landed on the floor, she give her butt cheeks a shake. She turned her head to face Naruto. She saw his shirt un buttoned and his belt wide open and his zipper down. What brought a blush to her cheeks, she saw how hard he was. She Knew she was in a hot mess, but...she didn't care about that, all she knew was she was his hot mess.

Sakura was about to get up, her hands holding into the pole, her body touched the metallic pole, getting ready to slide up and down to give Naruto a dance. She felt his hot breath touching her right ear, as he whisper dirty words. "I like the way your tongue lick the pole that turned me on and how you give your butt cheeks a shake that made made my dick to twitch," he said. As he began to peppered her neck with kisses. Sakura felt she was going to die and send to heaven when she felt Naruto right hand, fondling her right breast.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" NARUTO SCREAMED WITH ANGER,

When he felft a sharp paind and another pain come. He heard his brothers and the girls screaming. He thought they were getting intimated with their womans. He reached for the curtains to check what was going on?

He pulled the curtains to the side and he saw a make with white hair and his body look like it was made of water. He was pulling Karin by her arms and he saw Sasuke being hit by a whip as he yelled at the man

"LET HER GO" ASSHOLE. His hands were wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him. Then he saw samething happening to Menma, Kurama, Shikamaru, Itachi, being hit by a whip as they protected their wives. He spoke "NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY" HE GIVES OUT A GROWL OF ANGER.

Naruto looked behind him, who? was the one hitting him from behind, he saw the guy he fought one month ago. "Let her go" he shouted. As he continue to hit him with the whip. "Never" Naruto shouted with anger as he continue to hugged Sakura from behind.

"Give her the cell phone Kankuro," Shino said. Kankuro walked towards Sakura. "Here," he said.

"Take the fucking phone whore," Shino said.

Sakura took the cell phone "read the text" Shino said.

Shino: you're coming with me whore.

Sakura: No

Shino: Do you want me to kill him. You were lucky the last time, he was there, I will killed him before he can save you.

Sakura: Don't killed him, I will go with you.

Shino: Good whore, pushing him away.

Sakura turned around to face her husband with eyes full of tears she place both of her hands on top of his chest and slightly push him away. Naruto let go of his wife. "What are you doing Sakura," he said. Sakura got up and lean forward to place a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry Naruto," she said. And she walked towards Shino.

Shino: Tell him you don't love him.

Sakura stop walking and she turned around to face Naruto " I don't love you," she said. As she turned around to continue to walked away from Naruto. And she drop her cell phone on the ground.

Naruto spoke "Your lying," he said. Naruto quickly got up he zipped his pants his blood was boiling and his anger has skyrocket.

"IF YOU THREAT HER MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL KILLED YOU, BEFORE YOU WALKED OUT THAT DOOR" HE SAID.

Naruto picked up Sakura phone from the floor, he read the text's, he did treat her. "I'm going to kill you fucker!" he said inside his mind.

Shino: ha-ha, don't make me laugh, I will be out of here, before you laid a finger on me.

"We will see" Naruto shouted.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru were whispering among themselves they were trying to figured out away to help their wives.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi, they jump out of the stage. Looking towards the man that had captured his wives. Naruto stood there starring at Sakura eyes full of tears and her naked body trembling with fear.

"Take her, she told me, she didn't love me, so I don't love her anymore," Naruto said. As he stood there with tears in his eyes.

"Sakura spoke "Don't touch me."

Naruto saw Shino touching Sakura breast.

"Don't touch her asshole," he said. As he looked at Sakura, his eyes were telling her it will be okay, I'm going to save you if I need to give my life for you.

"It will be okay, he does love you, he just acting and he will find away to save you, breath in and out" the voice inside Sakura head spoke.

Shino felt something sharp pressing against his troat and he heard Naruto whispering against his ear with a angry voice "YOU THOUGHT I WAS LYING, WHEN I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU" HE SAID.

Shino spoke "I didn't see you move, I was keeping an eye on you," he said. Shino focus his eyes were Naruto was standing a minute ago, he saw a mirror standing there. "Was I talking to a reflection on the mirror?" he ask.

"Yeah, sucker," Naruto said.

Naruto whisper in Shino ear, I should off killed you, when you tried to kidnapped her the last time you were here so know I have the chance to do it, I will killed you over again if you ever laid a finger on her and for calling her a whore she everything for me and I will do anything for her you want to know why? because I'm deeply in love with her" he said. Naruto with a swift motion of his hand, he slit Shino throat.

Shino released his hands away from Sakura body, he felt his body getting weak from the lost of blood and all of the sudden, he fall on the floor with his eyes open.

Naruto spin Sakura around and he spoke "Are you okay?" he said. As he rubbed her back.

Sakura just nod, her body was trembling with fear and her his eyes were clouded with tears. Naruto wipe her tears, "It will be okay little one your safe, he will not hurt you anymore" he said. As he pressed his lips to give her a passionate kiss And Sakura felt her body melt and her fears disappear as Naruto send her to heaven and back to earth after he broke the kiss.

"Get change we're going back to the hotel," he said. He give her smack on her butt.

Sakura obeyed her husband and headed towards the back to change.

Menma spoke "This for touching my wife and called her a whore, you asshole," he said. As he slammed kiba on the table and then he grabbed his right leg and twisted so hard. A sound of bones being broken can be heard.

"What are you doing" Kiba shouted. When he saw Menma placing both of his hands around his head. "I'm ending your miserable life fucker" Menma answer. As he twisted his head towards his left side. Kiba neck snapped, his eyes stayed open.

Menma walked towards Shayla "Are you okay" he said. As he rubbed her back.

Shayla give him a small nod, her body was trembling with fear and her eyes were clouded with tears.

Menma give Shayla a passionate kiss that send her to her happy place and back. He broke the kiss to catch his breath (pant) he whisper in ear her "Get change were go back to the hotel. He giver her a smack on her butt.

Shayla obeyed her husband and headed towards the back to change.

Kurama was standing in front of a man with an eagle tattoo on his chest. I saw how his flithy hands were touching every part of Ino body. I shouted at him with an angry voice "DON'T TOUCH HER." I heard Ino shouting at him "Don't touch me" she said. Without thinking I did a forward flip, with a mighty force of my feet, I kicked eagle on his chest, send him flying backwards towards the wall. Eagle screamed from the pain his body felt, a sharp object made a punctured hole through his left shoulder. Blood was spewing down his shoulder like hot lava gushing out from a volcano, that has been erupted.

Eagle body was getting weak do to, the lost of blood. He saw Kurama walking towards him. Inside his mind he shouted "What does this fucker wants?" I'm already hurt and bleeding to death" he said.

Kurama was in front of eagle, he spoke with an angry voice "IF I SEE YOU TOUCHING MY WIFE AGAIN, I WILL BREAK EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY. AND I FEED THEM TO A HOMELESS DOG."

"You're one crazy mother fucker," eagle said. As his faded into unconscious.

Kurama walked were Ino was standing "Are you okay?" he ask.

Kurama give Ino a passionate kiss that send her to a paradise Island. He broke the kiss to catch his breath (pant) he whisper in ear her "Get change were go back to the hotel. He giver her a smack on her butt.

Ino obeyed her husband and headed towards the back to change.

Kurama walked were Naruto and Menma were standing. To have a conversation with them, as they wait for their wives to get dress.

"I was afraid of losing her," Kurama said.

"I feel the same way," Menma said.

"Feel the same way," Naruto said.

Sasuke, Itachi and Shikamaru walked were Naruto, Menma and Kurama were standing as the waited for their wifes to come out.

"Sasuke spoke "Naruto you killed a man."

"I was angry that he threat her and he was touching her breast," Naruto said.

"Will do the same if someone threat Konan and touch her?" Itachi said.

"I agree with you Itachi," Shikamaru said.

"What did you do to Karin attacker Sasuke?" Naruto ask.

"I body slammed him on top of a table and I punch him on his jaw" he answer.

"What did you do to konan attacker Itachi?" Menma ask,

I broke his jaw, his noise and both of his ribs and he is unconscious lying on the floor" he answer.

"What did you do to Temari attacker Shikamaru?" Kurama ask.

I was too lazy I tied him up on the strip pole and I kicked him on the side of his ribs and punch him on his jaw" he answer.

Back stage Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Konan and karin were almost done getting reading. They were having a small conversation between them.

"We're very lucky to have good man that love us and are willing to give their life for us," Shayla said.

"I agree with you Shayla," Ino said. As she grabbed her backpack.

"I can believe Naruto killed a man to save me, after I told him I didn't love him," Sakura said.

"I saw him slit his throat and I heard him whisper in his ear if he ever touches you or laid a finger at you, he will killed him again," Shayla said.

"Did your attacker threat you?" Ino ask.

"Yes, he did threat me" Sakura answer.

"What did he said?" Temari ask.

"He said that he will killed him if I don't go with him" Sakura answer.

"Why did you tell Naruto you didn't love him?" Karin ask.

"My attacker told me to tell him I didn't love him" Sakura answer.

"I love Naruto since the first day I saw him, he is the air I breath and I bleed for him, I can't live without him my world will crumble like a cookie if he is not there in my life," Sakura said.

"That is so beautiful Sakura," Shayla said.

"I agree with you, we can't live without them and they can't live without us," Ino said.

"Let's go they're probably getting tired of waiting for us," Temari said.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Konan, Karin walked out from the back they saw Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Shikamaru, Itachi and Sasuke were talking to couple of police officers.

"We're ready to go" they all shouted in unison.

Naruto walked towards Sakura and he place a kiss on his forehead and he whisper in her ear that, the police officer wants to ask her a few questions before they go back to the hotel.

Sakura give him nod. Naruto give a signal to the police officer to come over to talk to Sakura.

The police officer came over and ask a few questions and he also ask questions to Shayla, Temari, Karin, Ino, Konan. After the police officer were done asking questions and they clean the place up by removing the two death bodies and placing the injury bodies in the back of the ambulance.

The sounds of Harleys can be heard as they're swallowed by darkness.

An hour has passed by Naruto and Sakura were eating a Big Mac meal as they talked about what happen?

"I'm so sorry Naruto for all the pain I caused you, I love you so much your the air I breath and I can't leave without you, my attacker force me to tell you, that I didn't love you and he threat me" Sakura said.

Naruto had a blush and a smile on his lips, "It's okay little one I read the text messages on your phone, I know you love me as I love you all the way to the moon and back" Naruto said.

"I'm was praying for you backstage, I was afraid of losing you and you end up locked up behind bars for killing my attacker," she said.

"Thank, you little one" Naruto said. I love you so much that I will killed for you no one has the right to threat you or touch you" he said. Naruto takes the last bite of his Big Mac.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said. As she finish her last fries.

Naruto used his mouth and his fingers to help Sakura relaxed and to show her how much he loves her. Sakura also used her mouth and tongue to help Naruto relaxed and to show him how much he loves him. After touching and pleasuring their bodies. They fall sleep. Naruto hugged Sakura from behind. He felt her body shaking and he heard her talking in her sleep. He open his eyes to check on her, she was sweating.

Naruto whisper in Sakura ear "Are you okay little one."

Sakura woke up shouting

"It okay little one" Naruto said. As he rubbed her back and whispering soothing words to put her back to sleep.

The morning came like a flash.

Thursday Naruto and sakura with the rest of the gang got everything ready they were going to leave Las Vegas on Sunday.

Friday Sakura with her sister and cousins they did a couple of performance and they dress as showgirls for the last time.

Saturday valentines day come and Sakura, Shayla, Temari, Konan, Ino, Karin were getting ready. They were excited they were getting married again but this time it was going to be at a local church.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, Temari, Karin, Konan, were dress in white long wedding dress with bow on the back, there hair was pulled back into a bun. With a scattered solitaire headband.

Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru were dress in a white tuxedo. Their hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. They were waiting for their wives to arrived at the historic little church of the west wedding chapel.

An hour passed by Naruto and Sakura walked out of the church being followed by Menma and Shayla and Karin and Sasuke and Temari and Shikamaru. And Kurama and Ino and Itachi and Konan. They celebrate their wedding back at the casino with lots of food and lots of wine.

Sunday come and Sakura, Temari, Ino, Shayla, Karin said goodbye to the owners of Caesar place casino and hotel and they were grateful for giving them a place to stay and a job to feed themselves.

Itachi spoke through the his microphone "Put on your seat belt, were ready to fly.

Naruto was sitting next to Sakura and holding her left hand. As he takes a puff from his pipe. Sakura was looking through the window watching the clouds passed by. She had a smile on her lips. She was leaving her pain behind, and her suffering with her nightmares. To be in a safe place surrounded by the love of her husband.

Menma was sitting next to Shayla and holding her right hand. As they watch a movie.

Kurama was sitting next to Ino and holding her left hand. As he takes a puff from his pipe. Ino was holding a book with her right hand.

Sasuke was sitting next to Karin and holding her left hand. As they had a small conversation.

Shikamaru was sitting next to Temari and holding her right hand. As he takes a puff of his pipe and Temari was looking through the window.

 **AN: St3rfire speaking so sorry for the delay of adding another chapter for my story. On this chapter I explain little bit of Sakura, Temari, Ino, Shayla, Karin about their past. Their will be more explanation as the story progress. Hey they finally got married and there heading back to Konoha. Naruto, Menma, Kurama, Sasuke, Shikamaru are happy to find their dream girl. I wonder what Kushina and Minato said about them getting married and coming home with a woman. Will they be accepted them. We will find out on the next chapter. I don't mind if you left a review but...I love the favorites and followers more. Don't worry I will be adding a lemon scene soon maybe on the next chapter. Remember when Naruto and his brother left to A sinful city called las vegas after thanksgiving and they arrived Las vegas in December, so that why Judge Davidson was saying they just finish celebrating the holidays and that why Naruto and Sakura with the rest of the gang got married on valentine day. I just wanted to explain that part.**


	14. Chapter 14

A Sinful city called las vegas 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
